Janus
by destiel-at-221b
Summary: What happens when music stars and demi-gods meet? You never know until you find out. When Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico and Grover meet the boys of 1D in London, well, things turn out unexpected. Is 1D the five demi-gods the others need to find? Will some unexpected relationships come to life? Are some things not what they seem? Find out in Janus.
1. Uncover

**Janus**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson and The Olympians (PJO).

Just thought I'd get that out of the way. This is a 1D/PJO fanfic, written deliberately to annoy my friend, Lightning-AND'Death (shout out to my ninja-zombie killer-assassin), all because I was reading a fanfic and I said "Annabeth and Liam" instead of "Niall and Liam" when trying to explain it to my friends. Then, my other friend, Sherlock's-Avenging-THG said that I should write a cross-over, and Lightning-AND'Death said "NO! JOHANNEE DON'T DO THAT!", but as you can see, I'm not listing to her.

So here it is. Chapter one. Oh, and it's also under PJO, not crossover for reasons and also because 1D are real people, it's just that I kind of wanted to put this up here. No hate, ok?

**Chapter One**

**Uncover**

******Annabeth's POV******

"All together now! Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!" Nico and Thalia sang out loudly, getting some annoyed looks coming from my fellow travelers.

"Hey. You guys. Shut up. Please." I asked them, tapping Thalia on the shoulder.

She stuck out her tongue at me and continued with Nico, "They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone. But not me!"

_That's it_, I thought, yanking the ear buds out from their ears and covered their mouths with my hands before they began to protest.

"We-are-on-a-plane-to-go-to-England. Do-not-mess-this-up. So-shut-up-before-you-do. And-show-some-respect." I instructed through clenched teeth.

"Annabeth's right." Percy said, looking up from his iPod and smiling at me.

I removed my hands from their mouths and dried them on my pants.

"You'll rot your brains if you continue listening to that trash." I said, shaking my head.

Nico looked like he was choking, while Thalia was prepared to die.

"If you have anything to say to me, whisper." I told them quietly.

"Trash! Did you hear that? Trash! The brain just called My Chemical freaking Romance trash!" Nico whispered.

"I am starting to question how smart she really is. MCR's awesomeness clearly has not rubbed off on her yet." Thalia commented quietly.

"Yeah, maybe it's the whole Justin Bieber thing again." Nico added.

"Wrong. Try Mariah Carey." I told them, getting mad.

"And you have never heard any of the songs that we sing so well? It's our talent practically, singing. We are like prodigies." Thalia told me.

"Yeah, sure. Tell that to Simon Cowell; find out what he would have to say about your ability." I shot at them.

"Who?" they asked.

I face palmed and turned back to my own iPod and hit shuffle.

_I wanna be a billionaire _

_So freaking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

Bruno Mars was completely right.

_I wanna be on the cover of_

_Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Imagine that.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shiny lights_

_Yeah_

_A different city every night_

_Oh I_

_I swear_

_The world better prepare _

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah_

_I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host-a_

_Everyday Christmas_

_Give Travis your wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies who ain't ever had sh-_

_Give away a few Mercedes _

_Like here lady, have this_

_And last, but not least_

_Give somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months since I've been single so_

_You can call me Travis Clause _

_Minus the ho-ho_

_Geddit_

_I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah_

_Can't forget about me, stupid_

_Everywhere I go _

_I would have my own theme music_

"Annabeth. Hey, Annabeth. You listening?" Percy said, repeatedly elbowing me in the arm.

I yanked out my own ear buds and listened for the announcement.

"Good evening passengers and crew. It is 22:39 or 10:39 pm in London. The temperature outside is about 10® Celsius, 50® Fahrenheit in London at the moment. Light drizzle. We will be landing shortly so please remain in your seat with your seatbelt fastened until the captain has parked us at the gate and turned off the seatbelt sign. Use caution when retrieving your personal belongings from the overhead bins, as contents do shift during flight. On behalf of your crew, we thank you for flying with us today." Said a man with a heavy English accent.

"Got that Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Loud and clear," I responded.

Soon enough the plane did land and we met outside of Heathrow Airport.

"Ok, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and I. All here. Done." I said.

"Annabeth? You know how we are in England and all; I was wondering if I could, you know..." Percy started.

"If hailing a taxi is your British dream, here you go. Be my guest."

Surprisingly, with success, a taxi came our way and we all climbed in.

We went all the way to a fancy hotel that looked massive and was right in the centre of town. The hotel looked old-fashioned but sturdy, with brick walls and a large entryway. It had their flag hanging down, and a Union Jack hanging down on either side. We walked through and it was very empty. The room was lit by a chandelier and small, dim lights on all the tables and countertops.

"Welcome to the Duke's Hotel. Do you have a reservation?" said a petit lady behind the front desk. She had her hand over a large book labelled "Reservations" written in cursive.

"Yes," Thalia said, "Under Grace."

"Ah yes, Miss Grace. Room for five." She responded, her finger dancing over Thalia's name in the book.

"Prepaid, I see. Ok, here is your key." She continued, handing her a passkey and said "Floor three. Leave your bags here."

"Will they be checked?" Grover asked.

"No, unless someone thinks you have a sharp metallic weapon like a sword or something in there. That's the only time we would do that. But you sweet children wouldn't have any need for that type of material, now would you?"

_Stupid lady, _I thought as we all shook our heads.

"Could we take our bags up with us?" Percy asked sweetly.

"If you insist," the woman answered and picked up a phone call.

"Good evening, Duke's Hotel." She answered as we turned around.

"Sweet children." Nico mocked.

"We can rip off her head in a second." Thalia commented.

We made it to the elevator.

"Why was the room under your name?" I asked.

"I booked it." She said.

"Oh."

We made it to the third floor and checked the room. **221b**.

"Hey! That's Sherlock Holmes' flat number! 221b Baker Street!" I said, exited at the coincidence.

"If I cared, then well... I'd be kind of stupid for caring now wouldn't I?" Nico told me.

"Twat." I muttered.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"220, 220a, 220b, 220c, 221, 221a, 221b. Here!"Grover screamed, walking down the hall, and pointing at the door.

"Good job Grover, you found a door." Thalia said sarcastically and slid the passkey through the card reader. _Click_.

"Oh ma gods. Nico! Nico! NICO! Get in here now!" Thalia screamed when she walked into the room.

We all followed her inside, ready for a fight.

Thalia stood, staring at the T.V, jumping up and down like a little kid, staring at the screen.

"And in Entertainment, we have Jen Brine on that. Jen:" said a news reporter.

"Thanks Linda. Well, punk-rock band Green Day is actually here. In London, right now. They're having a surprise concert for their fans." The lady who I guess was Jen told us.

"Oh my." Nico and Thalia said in unison.

"Actually, I have lead singer, Billie Joe Armstrong, right here. Hi Mr Armstrong, welcome to London."

"Thanks, I guess." Billie said awkwardly.

"What do you think of the fan's reaction here?" Jen asked.

"Crazy. It's really loud. I f*** love it."

"OHHHHHH BILLEY JOE YOU JUST SWORE."Thalia and Nico said.

"You guys are missing the whole interview!" I shouted, but by that time, Billie Joe was walking away.

"Oh shit, damn it." Nico swore.

"Hey, you guys. Tomorrow. We are going to go downtown. We WILL find Green Day. They are gonna sign every piece of merch I have. I probably should get that ready." Thalia promised, and started opening her suit case, looking for her shirts and stuff.

"If you don't fall asleep first." I told her.

"Oh yeah. That's a good poiiiinnn..." Thalia fell asleep right there.

Nico carried her into bed and slept next to her.

"Oh, look at them." I muttered.

"Thalico." Percy whispered.

"Night, guys." Grover said and crawled into another bed.

"Night." I said and pulled up the covers.

"Night." Percy said and kissed me on the head.

"I'm not five." I told him, but he was already asleep beside me.

"Night Seaweed brain." I whispered, and let sleep take over.

******Louis' POV******

"Did you see that?! Green Day is here! In England! In London! We are in London!" Zayn freaked.

We were leaving an interview and the TV had broadcast an interview with Billie Joe Armstrong.

"And he effing loves his fans. Like us! We have something in common with Green Day!" He continued.

"Other than the obvious facts that we are all human, speak English, and we sing for a living..." Liam started.

"We both wear guy liner sometimes!" Zayn cut him off.

"No, Zayn. Billie Joe wears it all the time." Harry corrected, getting back to his phone.

We left the building, and heard screams.

"Once again boys," our head of security instructed, "A few autographs, some "hi"s and stuff, but nothing more. Go!"

We walked out to see a mob of fans.

"Oh ma gad! ONE DIRECTION! I LOVE YOU! AHHHHHHHHH!" was just half the stuff I could hear.

"Louis? Could you sign this?" A fan asked.

I spun around and took the shirt from the girl who asked and signed it.

"Have a nice night." I told her and handed it back.

"You too, Louis!" she called back.

The boys and I climbed into the car and the driver hit the gas hard and we drove away.

Niall looked back and said "You guys, we are being followed."

"Oh shit." I said.

And sure enough, about one hundred girls were running behind our car.

Niall, now gripping onto the seat in front of him, was muttering "We're gonna get mobbed. We're gonna get mobbed. Oh Lord help us."

"Hey Nialler, its ok. Calm your socks, got it? We've been mobbed before." Harry said, trying to assure him.

"Yeah, but getting mobbed is no fun now is it Harry?" Liam questioned.

"Weeeeellll, that's all scene of perspective now isn't it Liam?" Harry mocked.

The car went into an alleyway where another one was waiting.

"You are going to Duke's Hotel. Louis you are driving. Go." The driver said.

"Bad choice." Zayn whispered.

"What? Letting me drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. " Zayn commented under his breath.

We piled into the new car and I sped all the way to the Duke's hotel.

"Has anyone ever been here before?" Harry asked.

"Nope." We all answered.

We pulled into the car park and walked into the hotel, got our reservation and found our room.

"Lucky person who got 221b." Liam complained.

"Well, 221a is close enough. Maybe we can ask for an exchange later. But for now, it's time to sleep." I told them.

"Well said. Oh and tomorrow we are going to find Green Day, just saying." Zayn said, crawling into bed and going to sleep.

"Are we really going to see Green Day tomorrow?" Harry asked, sitting up on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered.

"I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known," Zayn started to sing.

"Well Zayn really wants to go. As you can see."

"On HOLIDAY!" Zayn continued.

"He sings Holiday in his sleep."

"Yeah, I know Harry. Sleep now." I told him and patted his head.

"Night."

I didn't respond, but soon enough, Harry's breathing leveled and he was asleep.

"Night guys." I said, and I did the same as Harry.

Expecting tomorrow to be just the same as today, my eyes closed and my world went dark.

But oh my god.

Was I wrong.

**Yeah. So that's chapter one. If you have a song you want me to put in it, PM me or review. Whatever you want. Until then.**

**-Johanna**


	2. Reasons and Statements

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson and The Olympians (PJO).

Sorry, this is just going to take a minute of your time.

Hello! Halo (not the game)! Helo! Merhaba! Halló! Hei! Ciao! Á-lô!

I'm basically just saying hi to all you wonderful people from around the world who read my story. So I'll thank you in my language. Danke Schon! Can you guess where I'm from?

Hi to my Italian cousins if you are reading this! (No, I'm not Italian.)Sorry. I was ranting off again.

Chapter Two!

WAITTTTTTTTTTTTT: (I'm sorry, I just have to do this: ) Thank you to BrownEyedGirlyGirl (Love your name btw) because I legit fangirled when I saw your review. And thank you. I love you. You are really awesome and thanks for being the first person to review my story. : )

This chapter is going to be a little longer and is going to have cussing, and fighting. No worries, not against each other. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's chapter two.

Oh and thanks to my awesome ninja-assasin beta reader (;P) cause she made this chapter AWESOME!

**Reasons and Statements**

******Thalia's POV******

I suppose Annie never told you why we are in England in the first place. It happened two months back. Well it kind of was like this:

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting in front of my cabin with Nico and we were kind of just sitting there, talking._

_I was in my shorts, because it was really hot for October. I had my Zombie crossing t-shirt on, and was going shoe-less._

_Nico, who now had a very, should I say, hot six-pack, you know, for Nico, was sitting shirtless beside me._

_He looked over at me and smiled._

"_What?" I asked._

_Nico was now staring into my eyes and I had no idea what was going on._

"_Nico? Is there a problem?" I asked._

"_No, nothing, Thalia." He said._

"_Then why are you looking at me?"_

"_Uh... nothing. No r-reason what so ever." Nico stuttered and panic seems to have spread on his face._

"_Don't tell me that." I told him._

_He's my best friend, but something inside me told me that he wanted to be more than just that. And I don't know whether I like it or not._

Stop, Thalia. You are going crazy. Nico does not have feelings for you. _I told myself. _

"_Thalia? You ok?" Nico asked, taking me out from my trance._

"_Yeah. Fine." I replied, shaking my head and leaving my trance._

"_Oh, cause you were staring." He told me._

_Then I saw Percy and Annabeth running towards us._

"_BEAT YOU JACKSON!"Annabeth screamed, a smirk forming on her face as she fist-pumped._

_Out of breath, Percy panted "Until next time Chase."_

"_Anyways, look, Mr C-"_

"_Chiron?"_

"_Yeah, he needs you guys to get to the big house ASAP." Annabeth said._

_Thinking there was a problem, we all ran to the house as fast as possible and reached there, out of breath, and sweating. Grover was there, looking worried._

"_Come in." Chiron's muffled voice instructed through the door to the house. _

_We walked in and I noticed that it was like we had just stepped into a ceremony or something like that. There were candles scattered in random places across the room. The incense was burning thoroughly and its scent wafted in the air._

"_Good afternoon, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover. Please sit." Chiron said, and we did as we were told._

_Rachel, our oracle, walked in and sat next to Chiron._

"_Hey." Rachel said, her eyes moving with the flickering light from the candle. She had a small frown on her face and looks like she missed about ten hours of sleep last night. _

"_What's wrong Rachel?" Percy said, sensing the problem too._

"_Well... last night... I kind of... had a vision." She said_

_I looked over at Nico and mouthed "Again?" I turned back to Rachel and she continued._

"_In case you haven't noticed, Camp Half-Blood is looking like what happened when Thalia's tree was dying." Rachel continued._

"_Cant necessarily say that was my best days." I whispered , closing my eyes._

"_Somewhere out there, there are demigods, if they come to camp, can save it. Just by coming." She said._

"_What do you know about them?"_

_Rachel's eyes faded out and we knew something was happening._

In the land of different speak

The five you shall seek

If not your home shall die

And none will prosper

So find who you must

Or this land turns to dust

In crowds

Many know their names

Uncover the true evils

Leave none behind

This should not be new

Keep these young heroes safe

Like your ancestors before you

For over three millennia

Or all else fails

_Rachel's eyes went back to normal and she stared at us blankly, letting the green aura dust off of her and fade away with a blink of an eye. Rachel shook her head trying to wave her thoughts_

"_That's it." She stated, her green eyes looking at us hopelessly. _

_I could honestly say that it wasn't the best prophecy I had ever heard, but it was the only one we had._

"_Well, we know enough. They are our only hope, clearly. They are not from here-," Annabeth started._

"_They could be from anywhere." Percy interrupted._

"_Germany, Poland, China, Portugal, anywhere!" Nico exclaimed._

"_Many know their names." Annabeth continued, breaking up the prophesy bit by bit._

"_Other Gods? Why would we bring Gods to camp?" Grover asked._

"_No, Grover, not Gods." I said, listening in._

"_In crowds, though. Celebrities?" Annabeth questioned, mimicking the thinking face._

"_No, Annabeth. It wouldn't be celebrities. Think about it. We always have to rescue nerds and stuff. We never get famous people." I pointed out._

"_It might change though." Chiron said._

"_Has it ever? No."_

"_Ok, look." Rachel said, trying to get our attention. "Let's say, on the off-chance it might be celebs. Five of them. A band? A group of actors that are always together?_

"_Not any band I know." Nico said._

"_Same here." I said._

"_Ever heard of The Wanted?" Rachel asked._

"_Who?" Nico and I asked in unison._

"_British band." Rachel said._

"_Not Siva!" Annabeth corrected her._

"_Yeah, and?" Nico asked._

"_Do any of them have a learning disability?" I asked._

"_No, don't think so." Rachel whispered, shaking her head._

"_How about that other band. One... One... One... what was it?" Annabeth asked._

"_ONE REPUBILC!" Nico screamed, eyes bulging out and excitement clearly evident._

"_NO! THE BAND HAS TO BE FROM A DIFFERENT PLACE! ONE REPUBLIC IS AMERICAN!" Annabeth screamed back, reflecting Nico's reaction._

"_One Direction?" Percy asked, eyebrows raised._

"_Yeah. How did you know that?" Annabeth asked, bewildered._

"_Weellll, I kind of-,"_

"_YOU LISTEN TO ONE DIRECTION?" Nico and I screamed in disbelief, ready to explode in fits of laughter._

"_Might." Percy mumbled, looking at his shoes._

_**End of Flashback**_

So... now we are in England, in a fanciful hotel, and I had Nico sleeping beside me.

Then I remembered.

"GET UP! GET UP! GEDDUP! GET THE EF UP NOW! I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I WILL JUMP ON YOU ALL IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR EFFING ASSES UP NOW BECAUSE-"I screamed.

"WE KNOW! C'mon. Let's goes meet Green Day." Everyone else chimed in.

******Niall's POV******

I woke up to someone in the other room screaming "GET UP! GET UP! GEDDUP!" But thank the lord she shut up in time, or I would have barged into that room and told them to shut up, personally.

I decided to be the other lad's alarm clock and started singing our wake up song. To be perfectly honest, I haven't sung this one in a long time. **(If you haven't seen One Direction a Year in the Making, this song is from there)**.

I grabbed my guitar and started strumming and singing. **(This also is a remake, so that it suites the story)**.

_It's time to get up in morning_

_We have to get up, like now_

_We need to get to the restaurant_

_Or else I'm gonna eat something different_

_You never know what that might be_

By now I had walked over to Zayn and Harry, who were sharing a bed.

_So we gotta get up_

_Yeah it's time to get up_

_It's time to get up_

I put down my guitar and moved over to Liam and Louis' bed and started jumping on top of them singing:

_Yeah it's time to get up_

_Yeah yeah_

_Get up!_

_Its _

_Time _

_To_

_Get_

_Up_

By this time, I was off their bed and Louis and Liam were awake standing beside me, and sang with me

_It's time to get up_

_Everybody get up_

_Its time_

_It's time to _

And now was the time for our slow harmony.

_Get uppppppp._

Liam, Louis and I were staring at Zayn and Harry, hoping they were awake.

Harry opened his eyes, rubbed them, looked at us, over at Zayn and sat up screaming "IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

We all just laughed as Zayn was being tackled by Harry.

Eventually, Zayn just gave up on his fake sleeping tactic and elbowed Harry hard in the ribs.

"OW! FUCK YOU ZAYN!" Harry screamed, clutching his stomach.

"Don't wake me up like that. EVER again Styles. I can do much worse." Zayn threatened.

"Well isn't that just a lovely way to wake up." Liam chirped.

"Happy Sunday guys." Louis bid us.

"What's happening today?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair and flipping it in one direction. Oh god. What a STUPID pun. No, but seriously, I've heard that one like a billion times. Like the: What do you call five gay guys walking the same way down the street? ONE DIRECTION. Joke. Ahahaha-no.

"GREEN DAY!" Zayn screamed like a witty little fan girl.

"Food first." I said, nodding my head in one motion down.

"To the food!" Harry said, pulling on a shirt and opened the door.

The only problem about that door is that it swung open and could hit someone if that person wasn't watching where they were going.

_Thud._

Which it did.

"Aw fuck! My nose!" we heard from the other side.

We all ran out to see a very pretty blonde girl cradling her nose, a dark-haired, skinny guy saying "Annabeth? You ok?" a hippie guy who's hair was WAY over grown on his arms (kind of looking like a goat or something), and two Goths, death staring us. A guy and a girl, almost our age, but looked fucking scary, let me tell you that.

Harry had crouched down beside the girl, who I suppose was named Annabeth and was apologizing repeatedly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Harry said.

"Hey, no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." She reassured him, grasping her nose.

They were American.

"Here, let me help you up." Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's my face that hurts, not my torso." Annabeth said, laughing. She got up, no problem.

"I'm Annabeth." She introduced, and put her hand out, waiting for Harry to shake it.

"No." He said.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't _do _handshakes." Harry told her "I do hugs." And embraced her with a hug.

The skinny dark-haired boy cleared his throat, uncomfortable was clear.

"Don't you think we should get to know strangers before we start hugging them?" he questioned.

"Oh right. Umm... Ok." Annabeth began.

"Well... that's Percy." She said, pointing the dark-haired boy.

"Nico," she pointed to the Punk boy, "Thalia," pointing to the Punk girl, "and Grover." She said, motioning behind her, looking at the guy who looked like a goat.

"And you are One Direction." Percy whispered sheepishly.

"Percy..." Annabeth warned through her teeth.

"Sorry. Um..." Annabeth said.

"Hey, no need to apologize. It's ok that he knows who we are." Liam said.

"I'm Niall." I said.

"Like the river?" Grover asked.

"No like N-I-A-L-L. Niall. Like nail with an extra "L"." I told him.

Louis snickered at my explanation.

"Shut up, Louis." I told him.

"So that's Louis, the laughing one, that's Harry, the curly-haired one, Liam, the one with the brain and the buzz cut and that's Zayn." I said.

"Your hair looks like a ski jump." Grover stated, an eyebrow raised.

"GROVER!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed.

"Like I haven't heard THAT before." Zayn muttered under his breath.

"Well, we gotta go for food." I told them.

"Nice meeting you all." Liam said.

"Maybe we'll see you around sometime." Annabeth said.

And we broke up, they walked right and we went left. In two directions, not (you guessed it) one direction. Oh I am so funny; it's not even funny anymore. Like seriously, I've heard that one like ten bakillion (**I know it's not a number, btw**) times.

We walked into the restaurant and ate really fast, walked out (because it was an all-inclusive, already payed for buffet, which is the best thing in the world!) and we took a cab over to the place where Green Day was supposed to be.

The cab pulled up at Queen Elizabeth concert Hall, and we knew the way around like the squares on a chocolate bar.

We heard "Oh, look, there's One Direction." A few times or people saying "What's 1D doing here?"

Let me tell you, when I say Zayn is a big green day fan, I really mean that he is a HUGE Green Day fan.

He was really psyched out when he saw all the guys of Green Day make their way on stage, and honestly, I have never actually seen him act like this. Actually, the only time I've ever seen anyone act like that was when we meet our fans and that time Liam met Joe Jonas.

They started singing 21 Guns, Basket Case, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, When I Come Around and some new ones that I didn't know, but Zayn was singing along on the top of his lungs.

The band then disappeared from the stage and started signing t-shirts, CDs and I actually saw a life-sized cut-out of Billie Joe Armstrong. Creative!

Eventually, Green Day made it to our row and, somehow, they recognized Zayn.

"Hey! I remember you!" Billie Joe approached us, and hi-fived Zayn.

Zayn looked like he was about to faint.

"You guys were at the VMA's right?" Billie asked us, brushing his shaggy jet black hair, revealing his flickering his olive-green eyes, covered with guyliner.

"Y- Yeah. We- we did." Zayn stuttered.

"Hey, Billie, you actually made Zayn stutter." I told him.

"Shut up Nialler." Zayn whispered.

"Oh... um... Ok?" Billie said.

"Could you sign this?" Zayn asked, pulling out a pair of Converse that had the words "Green Day" written on them in black.

"Anything for a fellow star." Billie said and signed them, and handed them to his band mates.

"Do they come in Toms?" Louis asked.

"Uhhhh... I don't think so, bro." Billie answered, handing Zayn his shoes back.

"Nice meeting you... Zayn. It is Zayn right?" Billie asked.

"Uh... yeah, it is." Zayn answered.

"Ok, well, see ya Zayn and others!" Billie said and turned to the next group of girls.

"Happy?" Liam asked, looking at Zayn.

He nodded aggressively and said "Overly."

"Ok, well let's get out of here and I don't know, do something." Harry said, opening the door to the hall.

"Oh you are fucking kidding me! Two times in one day!" someone said.

"Harry," Liam began.

"I hit someone with the door again, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Most likely."

We all ran around to the other side to see the EXACT same group of people we met this morning.

"Um... hi Annabeth, again." Harry said sheepishly.

"I think I need to be more careful around doors, yeah?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I need to learn how to open doors with caution." Harry told her.

Laughing, Harry stretched out his hand and Annabeth took it.

"So, we both end up in the same place at the exact same time. What brings you here? Miss Annabeth?" Liam asked.

"Miss Chase actually," Annabeth corrected "And I was kind of dragged here. Nico and Thalia love Green Day. WAY too much." Annabeth told us.

I turned around to see Zayn, Nico and Thalia deep into a conversation about who knows what.

"I suppose Zayn likes Green Day too?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah buddy." I told her.

Zayn was showing Thalia and Nico his converse, while they gaped at them and they brought out their tonne of shirts and other Green Day merch, which had all been signed.

"BEST DAY EVER!" they all screamed and began to laugh.

******Nico's POV******

I must admit, One Direction isn't half bad. I haven't listened to any of their music, but they seem like pretty cool guys.

Plus, Zayn is like me, but in British form, I his hair, I prefer the Billie Joe cut, just saying.

He likes practically everything I like, MCR, Green Day, Panic! At the Disco (secretly, don't tell Thalia), Paramore, Boys Like Girls, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Linkin Park and stuff like that.

It would be pretty sick if they were the demigods we were looking for.

He might end up being my brother!

We entered the concert hall, finding it deserted, except for the random security guard and about ten other fans, just sitting around, jamming out to something.

All was fine.

Or so I thought.

******Harry's POV******

In the concert hall, five middle-aged people stood in front of us. And when I say us, I mean Nico, Thalia, Annabeth (who I can't stop slamming doors in her face), Percy, Grover, Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn and me.

It was weird, you know. One second they are not there, and then BAM they are right in front of you.

All ten of us just looked at them.

Liam broke the silence. "Umm... can we help you?"

"Hello demigods."

"W-what?" I asked.

"Did you just call us demigods?" Zayn asked.

"What the living hell is a demigod?" Niall said.

"We'll kill you before you find out." They chanted.

Suddenly they morphed into some creäture.

It had five fucking heads and looked like the three-headed dog from Harry Potter, except the heads were dragon-ish and there were five of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Niall screamed in fear.

"Hydra." Annabeth, Grover and Percy said in unison.

"And you know this because?" Zayn asked.

"RUN!" Thalia said, and ran behind a pillar.

The _hydra _or whatever directed one of its heads at Niall.

"NIALL! RUN!" I screamed.

But, he just stood there in shock.

The monster opened his mouth at spat fire at the little Irish boy.

"NOO! NIALL! NIALL! NO!" Liam screamed, tears falling down his face.

When the fire subsided, I expected to see a pile of ash.

But Niall just stood there, perfectly fine.

"IT'S A HYDRA RIGHT?" Niall screamed at the others.

It took them a little while to answer, because we expected him to be gone, like dead.

"YEAH?"

"AND IF YOU CUT OFF ONE HEAD, TWO GROW BACK RIGHT?" Niall asked, running in circles, all the hydra heads following him.

"YEAH!" the others answered.

"HAVE YOU EVER KILLED ONE BEFORE?" He asked.

"YEAH. WITH MEDUSA'S HEAD." They told him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MEDUSA'S HEAD? ANNABETH WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I asked her.

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" He said.

"Umm... OH! NIALL! HERACLES KILLED ONE!" Annabeth screamed up at Niall, who had just climbed up a curtain and was balancing on a light fixture.

"WHO?"

"HE'S THE GOD OF HEROES, SPORT, ATHLETES-," Annabeth continued.

"HOW?" He asked.

"WHAT?"

"HOW DO YOU KILL IT?" Niall asked, jumping down from the stage and under the hydra's legs.

"YOU... YOU...CUT OFF THE HEADS AND BURN THE STUMPS!" Annabeth told him.

"Ok, then I'm gonna need a knife," Niall said meeting Annabeth on the other side.

"No, Niall, I'll cut off the head, you then have about five seconds to burn the stump." Percy said, running over to Annabeth and Niall.

"How? You don't have a knife." Niall stated.

"Yes I do. Actually, different." Percy told him, pulling out a pen.

"You expect to slice off Hydra heads with a pen? What? Are you going to stab them in the neck or something?" Niall asked.

"No." Percy stated.

"But that's a pen." Niall raised an eyebrow.

"Or something else" Percy said.

"HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA MAKE FIRE?" Niall screamed at Percy.

Percy uncapped his pen, and it turned into a- wait. A KNIFE? A pretty cool knife that came out- a wait,my mistake; a sword. A freaking pen-sword.

"YOU SURVIVED A HYDRA ATTACK! OPEN YOUR HAND AND FOCUS ON MAKING FIRE. I DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE THE SON OF HEPHAESTUS NOT ME!" Percy screamed and tried to climb onto the back of the hydra.

"HEFFA WHO?" Niall asked.

But he closed his eyes and his hand. You could tell he was focusing really hard, because then he opened his hand and on his palm, a little ball of fire appeared on his hand.

"OH SHIT THIS IS SO COOL! OK PERCY! START CUTTING OFF HEADS WHEN I SAY GO!" Niall said, making the fire bigger, and ran onto the back of the hydra with Percy.

"GO!" Niall said.

I realized that I was just standing there, mouth gaping open at what was happening. So I ran beside Thalia, and watched the action from there.

Percy ran up a neck of the hydra, with Niall, dragging along behind him. The hydra heads were not paying attention to them, they started fighting us.

""Can demigods use the force?" Liam asked Nico.

"The what?" Nico asked.

"I guess it all depends what you call the force." Annabeth said, walking over to them, using her metal shield to fend off the fire that was spewing out of the hydra's many mouths.

"SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF POSEIDON CAN MENTALLY GET WATER AND DIRECT IT TO THEIR TARGET USING THEIR HANDS." Percy said, grabbing onto the neck of the hydra to keep from falling.

"Got an idea." Annabeth said and ran over to a water bottle, opened it and cupped some water in her hands and threw it at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I asked, "I'M ALL WET!"

"No, Harry you aren't" Thalia said.

I looked down at my clothes and say that they were all dry.

"WELCOME TO THE SON OF POSEIDEON CLUB BRO! NOW HELP US OUT!" Percy screamed down at me and cut off a head.

Niall ran up the neck and set fire to its end. It twitched and jerked, but soon it just fell completely, but the fire raged on.

"The building is going to burn down. Percy do something!" Annabeth screamed up at him.

"MAKE HARRY DO IT!" Percy yelled.

"DO WHAT?" I questioned.

Then, it struck me like a vision.

I stuck out both my arms so it kind of looked like a plane. _Please water, I need you about now. Like RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!_

And, to my surprise, I opened my eyes and I saw the water coming out of the bottles and came towards me.

OH FUCK. It was like magic. But I had no time to think about how or why it happened; I just directed the water towards the hydra head that was on fire. The water splashed onto the head, extinguished the fire.

Niall and Percy had one more head left, the ruins of the other four lay dead on the floor.

The final hydra head was looking around, and Percy knew it was time to attack. So he did, cutting off the head and Niall followed suit, setting fire to the stump so no more would grow back.

It was dead.

We all whooped and cheered as Annabeth and I ran over to Niall and Percy and embraced them in a hug and gave out hi-fives.

"Good job, bro." I said to Percy.

"Same to you. I couldn't do that when I first learned I was a demigod." Percy said, letting go of Annabeth and capping his pen again.

"Oh, can I get a knife like that?" I asked my, well I guess brother? Half brother? Eh, I'll just call him Percy.

"Probably. I'll see what I can do." Percy promised.

We all walked out of the concert hall, talking about what just happened.

"Ok, so can anyone explain what a demigod is?" Liam asked.

"This might take a while." Annabeth said.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFF-HANGER! Aren't I the most evil person in the entire world? I was going to cliff-hanger it when they saw the hydra, but I kind of wanted to write that part.**

**The prophesy was written by Lora, so yeah.**

** That's it for chapter 2. Reviews and reads means chapter 3 is up Monday. Just saying.**

**BYE!**

**Johanna **

**P.S: This one goes out to Cenizal, my bestie, who made this really awesome and threatened me to write this so this is why this is here (that's only half true) and she's an awesome beta if you need one. If you havent before, I recommend you check her out, Lightning-AND'Death, cause she has a story called Stranded? (Personal fave- no joke) . **

**Thats really it! **


	3. The Perks of Being a Demigod

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson and The Olympians (PJO).

Hello and welcome back to chapter three! Here's a few shout outs, just so you know I'm listening.

**DEAN!:** So happy you liked it! *gives you props* In Winglish! Oh I just dirs!

**BrownEyedGirlyGirl: **I actually just thought of that while writing it. And, for the record, I memorise the AAo1D, front to back. ;)

**Merrin Mango Who Hates Bananas: **Stop waiting, because chapter three is here! Oh, and, like your name?

**Black Roses For Hades Girl: **Avid Green Day fan I see. My friend (fine; ninja assassin demigod zombie killer who is a daughter of Hades) got me obsessed with them and I'm like "I have to put them in this!". So I'm happy you are happy. And I really don't care if you like 1D or not, you still reviewed my story, and for this, I am pleased.

**Ares'sBestLittleTaunter: **Don't hate, appriciate! No, I'm kidding, don't listen to me. And oh your Gods, your friend and I share something in common (2 points for Johanna)! Go ahead, write a story! Maroon 5 rocks, so I'm totally gonna read it when you put it up! :)

**Cenizal: **I'm not a piece of cheese. And _maybe _I'll leave Percabeth and Thalico alone. *laughs evilly*. And plus, I give you spoilers all the time, so calmeth thy socks.

**Shout out to everyone who reads from America, Canada, GB (if Chloe's reading this, then HI!), France, Philippines , Thailand, New Zealand, India, Indonesia, New Zealand, Australia, Venezuela, Mexico, Turkey, Iceland, Finland, Italy, Malaysia, Vietnam and Deutschland (Germany).**

**TO THE STORY! **

**The Perks Of Being A Demigod**

******Liam's POV******

"So can anyone explain what a demigod is?" I asked.

Frankly, I'm desperate for answers. Because being a demigod is all news to me. It's another half of my life I didn't even know about.

"This might take a while." Annabeth said.

We all walked outside and were all blinded by the... sun?

"OH MY GOD IT'S SUNNY IN ENGLAND!" Harry screamed and jumped up.

"TO THE BEACH!" Niall whooped and cheered.

"It's the end of December Ni. There is no way in hell-" I began.

Annabeth,Nico, Thalia, Percy and Grover looked at me like I just broke the law or something.

"In _Hades_." Annabeth told me.

"In what?" I asked.

"Hades. It's like... umm... hell. He's the God of the underworld." Annabeth answered.

"Eh? The _underworld _has a freaking God?" Niall asked.

We walked into a park and sat down at a picnic bench.

"He's probably really mean to his kids." Zayn said.

"If he has any kids." Harry stated.

"IS NOT!" Nico screamed at them, and his face was getting all red.

Nico must be really close to Hades.

"Nico..." Grover warned.

"He named the underworld after himself. Nice." Louis said trying to change the subject.

"DAD'S NOT MEAN! HE'S ACTUALLY A REALLY GOOD GUY!" Nico shouted, standing up, ignoring Louis and pounded his fist on the table.

"Who, according to legend, forced Persephone to marry him." I added.

Nico looked hurt.

"Sorry, Nico." I apologized.

"No prob. My dad did what he did, and I shouldn't be mad at you because you were just telling me stuff I already knew about him." Nico said.

"Nico, you just went - soft!" Thalia stared at him like he was an alien from Mars or something and pulled him down into a sitting postition.

"In what way?" Nico asked.

"Not in the way that your dirty mind would think." Thalia told him.

"So, what you are trying to tell me is that, your dad is the Satan?" Niall asked.

"The who?" Nico asked.

"The devil. That's the word mortals use to describe you dad, in some cases."Annabeth enlightened him.

"Oh. Uh... yeah, I guess." Nico said, lamely.

"Ok, so what's a demigod?" I asked again, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, well a demigod is half God, half human. Or as we say, mortal." Annabeth answered.

"And we are demigods?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Grover answered.

"How can you tell?" Harry interjected.

"Well, you fought a hydra." Nico told us.

"You survived a hydra." Percy said.

"Better yet, saw a hydra." Annabeth added.

"And _mortals _would not be able to do that?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, cause there's this thing called mist-" Annabeth began.

I cut her off."We aren't stupid you know. Mist comes here all the time."

"No, this mist is different. This mist doesn't allow mortals to see the monsters and Gods that you can I can see." She continued.

"Ok, so what _can _they see?" Zayn asked. "Or are they like, momentarily blind when the monsters or whatever come around?"

"No, the mist makes them see things they would be used to."

"But, my mom," Harry said "married a God. And so she must have been able to see him. Was she a demigod?"

"Doubt it. She probably was a mortal who could see through the mist." Annabeth answered him.

"So, like, all non-god parents of demigods are mortals who can see through the mist?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Grover answered.

"I'm a middle child. Are you saying that my dad is a God?" Zayn asked.

"Don't think so. Maybe your mom or dad hooked up with a God or Goddess, and then had you." Grover answered again.

"Feeling pretty smart, aren't we, ski jump?" Thalia asked.

"The name's Zayn. Not ski jump." Zayn said, looking offended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Zayn looked like he was about to explode in her face, but kept his cool.

"So what monsters should we be afraid of? The boogie man?" Louis asked.

"A man made out of snot? Ew bro, that's just gross." Nico cringed.

"No, that's a legend." Annabeth said. "It's not real."

"The Hook Man?" Zayn asked.

"ZAYN! Did you not watch the first season, episode eight of Supernatural? They killed the Hook Man." Harry told Zayn.

"No, I didn't." Zayn admitted.

"You had your eyes closed, you wimp." Harry shook his head.

"Another legend. Not real."

"But Dean's hot."Thalia said.

"Naw, Sam's hotter." Annabeth said. "And a billion times smarter."

"Ladies, ladies. Don't go fighting over who's hotter." Harry said.

"Why not? Who's hotter Harry? Sam or Dean?" Thalia asked.

"Cas." Harry replied blankly.

"CAS? CASTIEL? YOU THINK CAS IS HOTTER THAN SAM _AND_ DEAN?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I just want to end it. And yes. I think Cas is quite...um... "Harry trailed off.

"Hot?" Annabeth asked.

"In some cases, yes, yes he is." Harry answered.

"How about Destiel?" Thalia asked.

"Guys. We are getting off topic."Grover said.

"Destiel is real." Harry muttered under his breath.

"ANYWAYS. Ok, so monsters that are real. The Hydra, that you fought. Um.. Medusa...um...Cerberus-" Annabeth began.

"What's that?" Niall asked.

"A three-headed dog." Percy answered.

"Like Fluffy?" Zayn asked.

"What's a fluffy?"Nico asked.

"The three-headed dog." Zayn answered.

"I didn't know they are called fluffies." Percy commented.

"Was I really the only one who read Harry Potter?" Zayn asked.

"I read them." Annabeth answered.

"So you know who Fluffy is?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. The three-headed dog guarding the sorcerer's stone." Annabeth answered.

"Yeah. But it's called the Philosopher's stone."I said.

"In England." Annabeth said.

"And Canada and-" I shot back.

"Honestly?" Harry asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"We _have _to bring up Harry Potter, right now?"

"No." Annabeth looked down.

"Ok, so the three-headed dog, named _Fluffy_," Percy chuckled "and, some cyclopes. But not all. My brother-"

"Your brother is a one-eyed monster?"Louis asked. "Nice family you have, Harry."

"Shuddup Tommo. Don't make fun of the brother I didn't know I had." Harry scolded.

"So, yeah, then there's the Minataur, remember that Perce?" Grover asked.

"Yeah. The damn thing freaking killed my mother and sent her to Hades." Percy answered, laughing along with Grover.

"AND... a Nemean Lion, and Stymphalian birds."  
"I still have the marks." Percy commented.

"And a Chimaera, and Hell Hounds." Annabeth continued.

"Supernatural." Harry muttered.

"And Dragons, and Krakens, and Charybdis, and a Scylla-" Annabeth listed.

"Those things are fucking scary I swear." Grover commented.

"Griffin, and a Manticore, a Typhon, Echidna, the Hundred Headed One, and there's like millions more, but I don't remember them all." Annabeth finished.

"One-hundred-and-one things we need to be afraid of." I said.

"No, just sixteen." Annabeth corrected me.

"Ok, well, we are all demigods here, right? So, who's your Godly parent Annabeth?"

"Guess."

"Aphrodite?"

"Aww... thanks. No, guess again."

"Artemis?"

"Nope."

"Demeter?"

"Wrong."

"HECATE!?"

"One more guess."

"Hera?"

"Athena."

"OHHHH."

"Frankly, I'd classify that as an indication that they thought I was stupid." Annabeth muttered.

"But we don't." I told her.

"Do you know who our Godly parents are?" Louis asked.

"Well,I don't know." Annabeth said.

"Is there a way to find out?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, you can go to camp-" Percy began.

"What camp?" Niall asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place for demigods." Annabeth told us.

"And then what?" Harry asked.

"Well, you might get claimed right away-" Nico started

"Claimed?" Zayn asked.

"It's what happens when your mom or dad recognizes you as their son or daughter," Thalia explained. "Sometimes you get a symbol over your head or you change. Mentally, physically or whatever."

"Is there a God of sleep?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Grover asked.

" 'Cause I'm as tired as he- hades." Zayn answered.

"I'm pretty sure that if you are his kid, you can sleep all day." Nico told him.

"Dream come true." Zayn commented.

"Where is Camp Half-Blood?"I asked.

"In the US." Annabeth answered.

"TO AMERICA!" We screamed and went into a cab, and drove back to Duke's.

I wonder what management will sat when we tell them we are demigods.

**Well... hello! Was ch 3 ok? I hope it didn't suck. I'm sorry it was late, it was just, you know, New Years and all, relaxation and shit. **

**Oh, yeah. This chapter is dedicated to Dean Winchester. Who is awesome.**


	4. OHHH Percy's In LOVE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson.

**CHAPTER FOUR! HEY! CHAPTER FOUR! YEAH BUDDY WE ARE BACK FOR THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT OF JANUS. **

**So yeah, now it's time for shout-outs!**

**Cenizal: **I did, didn't I? All cause I was reading it... again! Oh gods, it's just me and my books...

**Rafanan: **You missed Niall. He's Irish. Thanks for your review! :)

**Black Roses For Hades Girl: **Aww, thanks. I actually rushed the end :p

**Dean!: **You're welcome!

**Little Beta(Or as Johannee likes to say it..BEEETAA!) Note:**

**Razel(Lightning-AND'Death): **Well Johannee, you are very welcome ;-D

**Johanna: **Urg dude the people wanna read the damn story!

**Razel: **They love me. So suck it.

**Johanna:** IDGAF ABOUT THAT!

**Razel**:Language! I said to suck it...but instead choke on your words. Humph.

**Johanna: **Yeah, yeah... whatever.

**Razel: **They love me to pieces, enough that they will die for me. Nuff said.

**Johanna: **Yes, Cenizal. Enough said.** Razel**: BUH-BAAI HILL! *Sticks out tongue*

**Sorry about her( Suck on your words Hill! ~Ninja).. ok, let's begin by saying to all those who read the story and noticed how I said that they sat down on the picnic table twice... I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I know you may think I'm overreacting, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist. (**_**Razel: **_**Ahem, a BIT?!)**

**Sorry... Um, let's begin now, shall we?(**Razel: **HA! You sound so formal you Queen**)

******Percy's POV******

Ok, so honestly, what in Hades is a fluffy? Cause, like seriously, that Zayn kid was all "three headed dog named fluffy" and all and I'm like "Fluffy?" Well, Zayn just laughed.

Anywho, we went back to the hotel and Harry _carefully _opened the door, so that it would **not **slam into anyone's face. Again.

"Damn son. This room is _huge_!" Nico exclaim as we all walked into the other's hotel room. I might as well just refer to them as "the others" right? It takes too long to say Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn _and_Liam, so yeah, the others will do.

"Well, it is called a penthouse for a reason," Harry explained informally as they showed us around.

The suite had seven bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a huge living space and an even bigger kitchen. Annabeth was constantly looking at the ceiling, which was made of glass and was like a massive sunroof.

"It makes the room feel bigger," Annabeth told me.

"What would make the room feel smaller?" I asked.

Annabeth was about to tell me one billion facts about how sunroofs make rooms feel bigger, when Harry cut her off..

"Hey, you guys, check this out." Harry opened his phone and called us over.

"You have one message." Siri called out to him.

"Ok, now what is it?" Harry punched in the access code to his messages.

"Click the message you would like to hear." Siri instructed.

"There is only one message, dammit!" Harry tapped the message and waited.

"Hi Harry. It's Melanie, from management?" A woman's voice rang out through the speaker of the phone. "Please tell the other boys that you will be having a photoshoot for _La Trombe _magazine. It's french and... well... it explains why its called _La Trombe_!" she laughed.

"-She's trying to be funny." Grover commented quietly, mimicking the one 'oooh' in his statement.

"So, yeah, that will be taking place next week, Friday maybe. That's all! Until later, good bye Harry and have a nice week." Melanie concluded, hanging up the phone.

"If you would-" Siri began.

"NO SIRI I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THE BLOODY MESSAGE AGAIN!" Harry says, shutting off his phone.

"Well, I know what we are doing next Friday." Zayn kicked back and put his feet on the table in front of the table.

"Tea, anyone?" Louis asked, putting on a kettle.

"Me!" Harry, Zayn and Liam responded.

"Do you have any Root Beer?" Thalia asked.

"That stuff that tasted like bubble gum and filled with sugar? Ew, no." Louis shuttered at that.

"It tastes fine, but I'm pretty sure they would have some in the restaurant downstairs."

"Too far away." Thalia said, hopping onto the couch and sat beside Zayn.

Zayn scooched over to make place for someone else.

"Would her boyfriend like to join her?" Zayn asked, flicking on the TV, setting his eyes on it.

"Who? Me?" Nico blushed, staggering over his words.

"Yeah, you." Zayn responded, stating it as if it's no big deal. .

"But I'm not her-" Nico protested cutting ski-jump off.

"Are you honestly protesting against Mr Zayn Malik? The king of knowing who's dating who?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"NO JIMMY PROTESTED!" Louis added.

"No, Louis thats too cliché" Liam said.

"But you want to be." Zayn said.

"DOES NOT!" Thalia and Nico screamed.

"Does too." Zayn muttered.

"And how do you know, huh?" Nico asked, sitting beside Thalia.

"Watch your body language. It makes it more obvious." Zayn stated, pursing his lips whiling the expression of a man was dancing in his eyes.

"The descendant of Sherlock holmes everybody." Louis announced,, pouring tea into cups.

"Sugar, Harry?" Louis asked.

"Two cubes, please." He requested, shoving his cup forward.

"You guys are SO british, it's not even funny." Annabeth commented, an amused smlie on her face.

"Naw, we just like our tea."

We all sat down on the couch, staring at the TV.

"I'll be right back." Harry said, getting up from the couch.

"Have fun." Louis said, facing Harry.

"Shut up, Boo Bear."

"You first Hazza." Louis said, getting up and followed Harry somewhere.

"Boo Bear?" Thalia asked.

"Hazza?" Nico added.

Both of them burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't quite know any more." Liam shook his head.

"I wonder what they are doing."

"It's so gay." Thalia commented.

"WOAH!" The others screamed.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Big thing," Liam said, "is that we are kind of the 'gay support' type."

"So don't go off being rude to gays."Zayn added.

"I HEARD GAY!" Harry appeared in the hallway and walked towards us.

"Good grief Harry," Louis follows him out, grabbing at his shirt.

Harry and Louis sat down on the couch next to Liam and Niall, and we continued to watch TV. Zayn had turned it to BBC and the news reporter was talking about a shooting in Central Park.

"Home." Annabeth said.

"Is where the wifi is." Niall said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and the rest of us cracked up.

"Now a look at the weather..." The reporter began, but Zayn just shut off the TV and relaxed.

"Somehow, we need to get you guys to camp." Grover said, getting straight to the point.

"What's so important about this camp?" Niall asked.

"Do we learn how to tie knots and build campfires?" Zayn asked, sarcastically.

"No, you learn self-defence strategies and how to fight off monsters that will kill you." Annabeth told them, completely serious.

"Do we get marshmallows every night?" Louis asked.

"No."

"Works for me!" Louis stated "How do we get there?"

"Floo powder?" Zayn asked.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"Dragons?" Niall asked.

"No."Annabeth answered.

"C'mon you guys, they take a plane, naturally, what do you think!" Harry told them.

"What? No fancy boat? No magic carpets? No teleportation thingy?" Louis asked, full of hope.

"You're kidding. You expect us to have a teleportation thingy?" Thalia replied, eyes spread.

"Yeah, because of the whole 'I'm-a-God's-kid' and stuff."

I zoned out their conversation, because I figured it would just be a waste of time listening in. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. It was very large and looked into the living room. It looked like one of those kitchens you would see in an Ikea catalogue or something. The floors were hardwood, and the stove was coal black. Everything else was white granite, with the full widows reflecting light off them.

I opened up a cupboard and saw the cups organized nicely beside each other. I took one and closed the door and yanked open the fridge. There was assorted juices, some cocktails, a water filter hund on the side and _finally _some Coke. Geez, for a second I thought those Brits had it tough with the whole tea-drinking-only thing.

I snapped the bottle cap off and drained a sixth of the bottle into a cup.

Niall sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the table.

"I'll take a shot, please."

"A shot? Of what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of that." Niall pointed to the bottle of Coke in my hand.

"Oh, yeah. That. Okay." I grabbed a glass for him and poured some in for him.

Tossing it along the table, I asked "What's it like to have girls falling for you all the time?"

Chugging the rest of the Coke, Niall set down the glass and said "Well... you definitely don't get used to it very quickly."

"And?" I asked.

"Well.. I recommend you ask your brother."

"I dunno if I like him much." I told him, grabbing a chair beside him.

"Curly? Why not?" Niall asked.

"He seems so... full of it, you know?" I told him.

"He's not a people person."

"Really? Cause he seems to really know how to talk to people." I looked over at Harry and Annabeth, and right on cue, Harry said something and Annabeth clutched her stomach and started to laugh.

"What? OHHH! I see what's going on here! You think that Harry's gonna take little Annie from you, huh?" Niall asked quizzically.

"NO! Niall , I don't know why you would think that! Come on! I don't care if my brother has a crush on my gi- best friend- that's a girl." I blushed.

"C'mere." Niall instructed, getting up and I followed him down the hall.

Painted white, everything was all white. The doors had a natural colour to them and the lights directed to the paintings on the wall.

"Here." Niall opened a door that led to a room that had a nicely made bed with Irish flag bedding.

"I take it this is your room?"

"No shit Sherlock, really?" Niall rolled his eyes. "Sit." pointing to the bed.

He sat on a chair and patted his guitar.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." He muttered.

"Niall, Niall, Niall." I mocked.

"Okay, look. New Years is coming up soon and I think you should, you know, do the romantic thing and you know..."

"Kiss her?" I asked.

"Ye-" Niall was cut off by his phone that screamed "I'M GONNA POP SOME TAGS. ONLY GOT TWENTY DOLLARS IN MY POCKET!"

"Thrift Shop?" I asked,

"Yeah." Niall flipped open his phone.

"Hello? Mom? No... umm... I don't know! C'mon Mom. No just ask Greg. He knows!... NO, mom... Yes mom... No!... But mom!... Wait, what?... How did you know?... Did they tell you?... No we just-... Well... Well it was your idea!... Well I didn't meet a God!... Well, you could have told me before!... Okay I will... No some others... Of course they are mom!... Well we killed a something... NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS CALLED... Yes mom... I'm sorry for screaming... I promise... No, come on mom really... No mom I do not plan on being killed by a creature... No mom... season nine?... Yeah... Okay bye mom!"

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Mom. She told me Harry told our moms that we are demigods."

"What in Hades!" I exclaimed.

"I know! You'd think we could keep that secret for a while!"said Niall.

"Season nine?"

"She asked what season of Supernatural they were filming."

"Oh."

"Okay, let's go."

"Oh and why did we come here?"

"Oh, yeah. Um... just ask her."

"Annabeth?"

"No, Thalia." Niall answered sarcastically.

We walked out of the hall and Louis asked Niall "Did your mom call too?"

"Yeah, just now."

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD CALL!" Zayn exclaimed.

And that's when I smelt something strange.

"Is it just me, or is something burning?" I asked.

"No, I smell it too." Annabeth answered.

"Same" Everyone said.

We all ran to the balcony when we saw the door to the room fall down.

No- kicked down.

Three badass looking girls appeared at the door way. Only their backs were facing us but the way they dressed -especially this one particular girl- seals the deal of what their characteristics are. A girl with blonde hair cascading on her back looms over the two, a raven headed girl with electric blue streaks bundled up in a ponytail stands beside her mimicking the look of Thalia. Thrown off the side, a girl with auburn hair, slightly wavy is beside them with her jeans all dirty. The girl in the middle seems to be stuck in some deep conversation with the two, I watched her fiddle with her converse as the blonde girl nags her at something with the blue streaks girl shooting off some dry and sarcastic remark.

Hmm...they really do badass.

Well... not all of them... just two.

They looked around until the not so badass one looked at us and shouted "THERE!"

"RUN!" Annabeth and Thalia screamed.

And, oh shit. Did we run.

**End of chapter four. Eh? Was it ok? Huh? R&R if you would/could. Thanks.**

(Review, or I'll stalk my way into your house, barf up rainbows all of your room and when you come to hunt me down. I'll be riding on Festus throwing pixie dust into your eye. ~Ninja AKA Razel ;-D )


	5. We Fight a BAMF

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.  
**HEYO! Well.. this is chapter five, and in all that my teacher stands for, I shall write this as formally as possible. Ok, now... potentially my favourite part of this whole author's note thing. SHOUTOUTS!**

**Maximum Immortality**: ASDFGHJKL OMG YES I WILL! And when you add PLZ after, I definitely will. :D And no worries. Thou shalt find out.  
**SerenaRose3**: OMG YOU PERFECT HUMAN! **(Biatch please, thats me ;-D ~Ninja)**Ok, well... no... I'm not from the Netherlands or Belgium... CONFESSION TIME! I come from a wee little country called Liechtenstein. I doubt highly that you know where that is. In between Switzerland and Austria, pretty close to Germany. YOU ARE AMAZAYN (like what I did there?) CAUSE YOU REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER. Thank you soo much. And :) :) :) :) to you too.  
**Dean**: Lol dude you are the other one...  
ahahah. I can totally rub this in your face tomorrow.  
**Cenizal**: You dude. It's all you.  
**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 20 SOMETHING FLACKING REVIEWS OMG THANK YOU ALL! I'M LEGIT FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW OMG!**

**Ok... so I have been thinking about chapter five for like... ever, so I'm so excited to to write this. I am sorry if it seems a little rushed...**

**ANOTHER LITTLE BETA NOTE...**  
Razel: I like bacon, its beast yo!  
Bria: Bacon is life.  
Johanna: I don't see how that's relevant.  
Bria: *randomly breaks into conversation* Your faces are irrelevant.  
Razel: ...  
Johanna: ...  
Razel: Gaspee! Guess what, let me tell you a joke, okay?  
Johanna: Fine... go for it...  
Razel: Sooo...Simba was walking way too slow...and I told him to Mufasa HAHAHAAA!  
Johanna: LOL IT'S STILL FUNNY! Even though I heard that one before... LOL.  
Razel: Okay ...Who performs in a 55 cent concert? 50 cent featuring Nickelback!  
Johanna: LOL THAT'S THE BEST ONE EVER!  
Razel: Well pashhh... ;-D Anyways...Johannee...doesn't own 1D or PJO...But I do! Nico's-nawh. Thats incest...hahaaa  
Johanna: No shit now really Sherlock... the disclaimer is there for a reason. Ok... let's begin with the story?

* * *

** We Fight a BAMF**  
****Grover's POV****  
Ok, so brief recap of what just happened. The door got kicked down by three girls who are probably demons and they have come to kill us. Bloody brilliant. Oh my! That was British  
We ran towards the other end of the balcony which was five stories above ground.  
"SHIT!" Niall looked down.  
"We are gonna have to jump." Thalia instructed, preparing to jump over the barrier.  
"Are you mentally okay?" Zayn asked, pulling her back.  
"You are going to get killed!" Harry scolded.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HUFFLEPUFF AXEL! YOU NEVER SAID THAT I WOULD HAVE TO KICK DOWN A DOOR!" Screamed a voice behind me.  
We turned around and we saw the same three girls who busted down the door, standing there, in the middle of a fight.  
"WELL HANNA I NEVER KNEW IT WOULD BE LOCKED!" The girl who I guess was named Axel shot back, using dramatic hand gestures to compliment her whole performance.  
"Geez you guys! It's just a door!" the auburn haired girl broke them up.  
We were all staring at them wide eyed and the blonde- Hanna I guess- looked at us with wide eyes, then back to her friends, then back to us. Personally, I thought she was having an eye seizure.  
She whispered in Axel's ear "Dude that's One Direction."  
Axel rolled her eyes while Hanna's face went pale and froze like a victim of Medusa.  
"So you are not going to kill us?" Louis face relaxed a little, as he heaved a sigh.  
"Kill you? Kill you? You expect us to kill you? We are fifteen!" the auburn exclaimed, an amused expression on her face but from the look in her cerulean eyes, her words beg to differ.  
"Fourteen," Hanna muttered under her breath, correcting her like it was completely natural and was supposedly born with the ability.  
"Brielle." She introduced pulling out her hand and ignoring Hanna.  
We all just froze in shock, not budging at all.  
"Geez, what happened to you all? Are they under a freezing spell Hanna?" Brielle asked her, shifting her gaze back at us then to the blonde.  
"Hah. I just think they're star struck at these suh-mexay looks and frozen from my awesomeness. Pfft. Thats why." Axel cockily stated, as she flipped her hair with a natural born smirk spread on her face lighting up.  
"No. I think they don't want to shake hands with three people who randomly came into their hotel room." Hanna told her, waving her usual attitude off.  
"Got that right." Nico muttered, rolling his eyes the slight.  
"Look... umm... there is a thing downstairs that we followed from central London. And they were chanting something that sounded like "kill the ten" or something?" Hanna said, fiddling with her ruler straight locks as she bit the bottom of her lip.  
"And it was kind of like a shape shifters..." Brielle said quietly.  
"OR LIKE THAT METAL THING FROM THOR THAT CAME FROM ASGARD!" Hanna exclaimed in realization.  
"So what?" Thalia asked.  
"Kill the ten. Kill the ten..." A monotone voice went louder and louder.  
"That's it!" Hanna shrieked and took out a rope.  
"What? You expect to tie the thing up?" Nico questioned, raising an eyebrow  
"Well, there's one way to do it. But it won't last long." Hanna replied, pulling out a sword and a gun.  
"She's going to shoot the thing, or shoot in both eyes in a fraction of a second and throw it in the river Thames." Brielle said sarcastically.  
"Seriously?" Niall asked "alone?"  
"Leprechaun, you have no idea who you have on your side right now. I think you should sit back and watch." Axel told him, taking a sword from her bag.  
"And what should we do?" Percy asked, with those natural curious eyes.  
Rolling her eyes, Axel said "Don't get killed, and if you would, help us out."  
In a cloud of smoke, a creature walked in through the door, followed by at least twenty more. They all had human like features, pure black eyes and razor teeth.  
"Kill the ten..." They chanted.  
"Us? They are going to kill us?" Liam asked.  
"No they are going to kill ALL of us." Brielle corrected.  
"You guys too?"  
"The more dead demigods the merrier, I guess." Hanna shrugged, readying herself in a fighting stance as she looked at her two friends.  
"So we are all going to die?" Harry asked.  
The creatures advanced towards us, like a lion stalking its prey.  
"Not if you run!" Axel yelled, as she drifted past the others, her eyes settled on the prey and licked her lips hungrily and smiled a sinister smile.  
Brielle handed Hanna a string and she tied tied it to the support beam and let it drop.  
"Ladies first." Axel made a forward motion towards the rope.  
"Who?" Liam asked.  
"You boys better get your UK butts down here before I say take me home." Hanna said, sliding down the rope.  
"TAKE-" Hanna began.  
Reluctantly, Louis took hold of the rope and went down.  
"ME-"  
Liam and Niall slid down at the same time.  
"HOOOMMMEEE!" Hanna screamed.  
Zayn and Harry slid down as fast as possible while the creatures advanced towards us.  
"Yo! The rest of you! HERE! NOW! GO!" Hanna yelled up at us.  
Brielle and Axel grabbed their bags and jumped down, no rope needed.  
"Demigodssssss..." One creature slurred, getting uncomfortably close.  
"JUMP JUMP JUMP!" I screamed and we jumped over the barrier and off the balcony.  
There is the sensation of falling, the pit of my stomach making its way into my throat and I let out a scream that was muffled by the air whistling in my ears. We landed, some on their elbows and others like they did in movies. I wasn't so lucky.  
"GO! GO! GO!" Axel screamed as she ran down the street with the others trailing behind her. We followed suit, running behind like a pack of wolves and checked behind us ever so often, yet the things didn't follow us out.  
We made our way to a busy centre street, lines of taxis and a double decker busses lining the street. The only one that could fit thirteen was at the end of the street. We ran for it, and successfully made it inside.  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
"3638 Mackelmare Avenue." Axel told him "ASAP please." Though the word 'please' seems so alien to her.  
"Got it."  
"Where are we going?" Liam asked.  
"To Narnia." Brielle rolled her eyes, as she threw him a dry smile.  
"To a proper place where we can kill all those sons of shish kababs." Hanna told him.  
We wheeled in and out of traffic and in five minutes flat we made our way to a big warehouse.  
Hanna put a stack full of bills with the driver and said "thanks" as we ran into the building.  
But we were too late.  
Because those monsters were waiting for us.

****** Hanna's POV ******  
ASDFGHJKL. That's how I felt when we ran into One Direction. LIKE DUDE, THIS WAS MY FUDGING DREAM SINCE I WAS FUDGING TWELVE! AND NOW IT'S LEGIT!  
Well anyways, I knew fangirling was not appropriate for this time, figuring I had to save them from flesh eating Breenas. It's a German thing. It's one of those urban legends that is not well known, but they are pretty much mutated humans with human eating attitudes. Wondering why that would have anything to do with us? Well.. there are Germans who are Greek okay? They carried the Greek tradition into German culture. Back to Breenas. They would rip Zayn Malik to shreds in a sixteenth of a second.  
The warehouse was big enough for a demigod- Breena war. How did we know they were demigods? I kind of knew it. I have my ways!  
One of the non-One Direction dudes uncapped a pen that turned into a sword. Eh, I've seen better, faster, awesomer, but no sword can come out of a pen, as long as I could see. But then again, Axel was impressed, and I haven't seen a lot of swords in my time, whatever.  
Anywho, the fight went down when a Breena lunged towards Niall and he opens his palms and he burned the breena's face off. IN YOUR FACE YOU FUDGER!  
We all attacked the Breenas and some of us were taking two or three at a time. One of the little buggers slapped the sword out of my hand and I was forever to fist fight him.. her... whatever.  
It's large hand swooped down and collides with my shoulder and cut into my arm.  
"FUDGE YOU LITTLE MINION !" I screamed as my battle cry, reaching into my pocket and grabbed a gun. I grabbed it by the neck and pinned its arms behind it's back to stop it from thrashing. It's legs tried to kick me but I let go and shot it's legs.  
I had a feeling that something was behind me, and it was not one of the guys that was on my team, I used the wall to spring off and kicked it in the side of the head, leaving it unconscious.  
I turned back to my first victim, I saw that it's legs were bleeding. Normally, I would feel bad for what I did, but there is no mercy for the wicked in my heart. And if anyone wants to kill anyone I know, they are gonna get it.  
It fell to it's knees and I smirked. Now it was just me and this piece of sausage.  
"Yeah, that's right bitch, get on your knees." Brielle exclaimed, looking over as I raised my sword, preparing to cut it's head off.  
But then I realized. This is still a life. I'm only fourteen. I don't want to kill something, no matter how evil and cruel they are, I'm not taking away the only thing they have left.  
"Wimp." The Breena sneered at me and it fell unconscious of the pain I guess.  
A Breena then appeared beside me and it's fist met my temple. I staggered back and hit the wall, and began seeing stars. It pushed me to the ground, and my head collided with the cement floor.  
It looked down on me, teeth glaring at me.  
I'm a dead man.  
"THAT'S ONE OF MY FANS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A deep voice called out from the wreckage beside us. The Breena turned around just in time to see Mr. Harry Styles slice it's head off. I would faint right this instance, despite the whole situation.  
My head felt sore and my eyes are droopy. The deep voice that was calling out to me quickly rushed to my side and placed my head on his laugh. A slight blush crept up on my face as I stared into his eyes. A huge lump seems to be growing at the back of my head as I groaned in pain.

"Oh my God. Hanna," Harry looked at me.  
"I'm a mess, I know." I grumbled as I looked over at Harry's hand, they had crimson liquid on them.  
"Ah, we'll would you look at that. My head its bleeding." I sighed, the trembling echoed from my words as it was completely a whole new experience.  
"No, no, no. Hanna. We need to get you to a hospital." Harry soothe me but the pain in his eyes told me otherwise as he was shaking his head constantly.  
"No Harry. I have to fight this thing." I said, using all my confidence.  
Harry started crying, as his lips were trembling. It was so surreal to see a man cry.  
"No, Hanna, you are going to die." He sniffled, wiping his tears using the side of his palms.  
"I'll die a warrior Harry. That's all that matters. Why the hades are you crying?"  
"I don't want you to die Hanna." He cried out, slamming his hands to the cold, hard ground, looking so lost.  
"You are such a girl." I grinned.  
"Do you want to?" He asked, sucking it up.  
"Die? No. But that's what people do, Harry! People die every day!" I knocked some sense into the guy.  
"I'm taking you to a hospital."  
"NO! I don't need a hospital!"  
"Hanna-"  
"I don't need one."  
Harry looked down at me and moved some of my hair from my face.  
Black dots filled my field of vision. The last thing I saw was Harry yelling something at someone.  
And then the world was black.  
I was swallowed into an abyss of nothingness.

****** Harry's POV ******  
Hanna lay unconscious in my hands. I might be overreacting because I just met her, but I honestly don't care. No matter what anybody says, I will do a lot to make sure that everyone around me is okay. So haters can suck an egg. There. I finally said it.  
I looked at Hanna before she closed her eyes and I immediately yelled "HANNA IS OUT!" back to her two partners.  
"ONE MORE SUCKER TO KILL!" Axel screamed back, her hands slashing viciously and skilled as she made cleans cuts towards the monsters.  
I just waited. With ten people fighting a whatever-it's-called, I'm pretty sure it would be dead in no time.  
I noticed how she is almost always smiling. She was smiling at that moment to. Not big, but still smiling. Her hair was straight and naturally blonde.  
She had a Toronto football (**like soccer**) jersey on, with a Union Jack t-shirt underneath. Her shoes were black with a single purple streak on either side. She wore jeans that hung loosely off her legs. They had rips along the kneecap, but that was part of the jeans.

I looked at her friends and noticed how they were both wearing skinny jeans and a Dr. Who t-shirt on Brielle, a "Caution: Ninja Crossing" on Axel. They were repeatedly slashing at the thingy and finally, Percy stabbed it in the heart, and it died.

Axel and Brielle ran over to Hanna and I. They did what I did, except they didn't cry. They knelt down beside her as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover ran over and the lads followed behind them.

The silence loomed overhead as we all just stared at her.

"She gonna die of blood loss if we don't do anything." Percy broke the silence.

I lifted her up as Louis called management to bring a car over. A taxi, we thought, would not let us bring Hanna with us. A car came in less than ten minutes and we drove to the hospital and she was treated to immediately. The nurse at the front desk was filling in the medical form.

"Name of patient?" She asked blandly.  
"Hanna Schulze." Axel said, nudging her way through our small group.  
"Age?"  
"Fourteen."  
"Place of origin if other than the UK?"  
"Canada."  
"Citizen of Canada?"  
"Yes."  
"Passport?"  
"Here." Axel said, handing a passport to the lady, her eyebrows creased and her eyes clouding with no emotion for me to read.  
"Do you do this often?" Liam asked Axel.  
"What? Deal with Hanna getting hurt? Well, she's a klutz, but she doesn't get hurt much." Axel shrugged, as she stuffed her hands in her pocket.  
"Here you go ma'am," The nurse handed the passport back to her. "She's in room 597 on floor six. I wish her well."  
We nodded and made our way to the elevators they could only carry eleven, so Axel and I stayed behind while the others took the elevators up.

"So..." I began, "How did you meet?" I awkwardly tried to start a conversation.  
"Me? Like me and Brielle and Hanna?" Axel asked, turning to face me.  
"Yeah." I dragged on the word, shifting my feet.  
"Well... Brielle and I are run aways. One day we got caught. We were placed into an orphanage and we met Hanna." She explained, wincing at her words, suddenly finding her converse very interesting.  
"And you are demigods too?" I asked, unsure.  
"Yeah." She nodded, looking at the elevator, trying to use the 'force' to suddenly appear.  
"And you have already been claimed?" I continued.  
"Me and Brielle."  
"Not Hanna?" I questioned.  
"No, not yet."  
"Okay, so why did you take Hanna from the orphanage in the first place? Does she have a special power or something?"  
"Dude, we're demigods, not Pokémon." Axel sarcastically replied, grinning dryly.  
The elevator door dinged and we made our way inside.  
"She is definitely special." She told me.  
"Aren't we all?" I asked, laughing a little.  
"No, like a different special. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but she sure is a person to have around."  
"What's she like?" I asked, wanting to know more.  
"She'd call her self annoying, a pain in the neck, and she'd say she's not pretty and fat."  
"But she's not."  
"It all depends on how she feels." She shakes her head, smiling as she reminisce the memories of Hanna.  
"No but she is pretty. And she's not fat."  
"So? Dude, I've been trying to tell her that for like, ever. And there is no way in hades that you are going to convince her otherwise." She raised an eyebrow, shifting her hair back.  
We lurched up to the fifth floor.  
"So, she's totally insecure." I stated.  
"Yeah. Really."  
"Is she a fan?" I asked.  
"Of who? You? Like One Direction?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hard core, dude." She stated, walking ahead of me. I ran trying to keep my pace with her.  
"And you?" I asked. "Yeahhh... surree..." She said sarcastically. "I'm all for you and your popstar attitudes." She added, laughing and bowing down.  
"So you hate us?"  
"No... you're just not my style." She shrugged and pursed her lips.  
"So if you don't like something we do, you are just going to tell us." I affirmed.  
"Yeah." She replied blankly.  
"So, if you are already claimed? Who is your Godly parent?" I asked, as Axel stared at the wall.  
"Hades." She looked over at me and added "and Brielle is Ares."  
I nodded in understanding as we entered the room Hanna was in.  
What I saw was definitely not something I ever want to see again.  
Hanna was lying unconscious on the hospital bed, fresh stitches on her lower lip and right eyebrow. Her blood was dry in her hair and made a maroon colour as it clashed with the blonde. An HIV was attached to her arm, and a machine was measuring her heart rate.  
"If she was awake, she'd be freaking out." Brielle said calmly, sitting on one of the chairs against the wall.  
"Why?" Louis asked curiously.  
"She has a big fear of needles." Brielle shook her head.  
We all stood in silence as the heart monitor just beeped on. Nurses came in every once in awhile, checking if she was still breathing, and her state.  
One really bitchy nurse came in and announced "I think you are making the patient uncomfortable."  
Brielle stood up, Axel was prepared to fight her while you could tell Thalia was going to say "how on earth is she 'uncomfortable'? She is in a fucking coma!" But remained calm.  
"One of you can stay." The nurse said calmly and left the room.  
"I'll stay." We all said in unison, glancing back and forth from one person to the next.  
"I'm her best friend," Brielle looked over at Hanna.  
"No, that's me." Axel corrected, raising a finger.  
"I think if she gets attacked, one of us should be here, just in case." Annabeth said calmly.  
"Well, who would Hanna choose?" Percy asked.  
"She'd say "I think you all should leave." Axel laughed.  
"Any of you want to stay?" Grover asked, looking at me, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall.  
"YES!" We looked over at each other.  
"I say Harry should stay," Liam said, after a bit of thought.  
"WHY HIM!" Thalia, Nico and Axel screamed.  
Like brother and sister.  
"Don't ask why, just leave." Liam walked out of the room.  
Niall shook his head and left, followed by everyone else.  
"Don't do the Snow White thing, okay?" Axel said, about to leave.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't kiss her," Axel told me. "She's not going to wake up."  
She left the room, closing the door with a big slam. The windows were open, letting in a really cold breeze. I left my jacket with Liam, so I shut the window and rubbed my arms.  
_She seemed so brave_. I thought.  
I pulled a chair up to her bed and rubbed her hand, making small circles with my thumb.  
_And you could have saved her._

**Yeah, yeah, I know, chapter five sucked. I'm really sorry. I'd give myself a gold "you tried" star, but honestly I don't deserve that either. Thanks to Razel and Bri for telling me that all my characters have the same characteristics. I'll see what I can do.  
FRIDAY TODAY! I hope chapter six is up Monday. Maybe. I hope. It all depends how much homework I'm given.  
Until then,  
-Johanna**


	6. Aiden and Chloe

**Hi. Yeah, you guessed it, I'm not in the best mood right now, but angry or sad Johanna writes a better story than happy Johanna so lets begin simply shall we? **

**Guest: **Thanks. I'm almost 75% sure you are one of my best friends or something but whatever.. Thanks for your review, I'm trying to make the story better, but I'm a crappy writer, so sorry. But then again, Percy killed a minotaur way back when... :-D

**BRIA: **Thanks bro, I tried.

**SerenaRose3: **Hey, dude it's Liechtenstein. I couldn't care less if you spelt it Like-Einstein. And... read this chapter. You _might _be right.

**Ok well, I'll try to make chapter six better, with a lot of help from my BFF, who by the way wrote ****A****xel's Pov 'cause she's so goddamn awesome(** AKA RAZEL! The ninja, cough cough Cough cough, _Lightning-AND'Death _Cough cough)** so have fun with that. OH AND I DID SOO HELP WITH AXEL'S POV RAZEL! I MADE IT SADDER (I'm not sure if that's a word). You cried when I wrote it so I thought it was sad enough! And puhweease...you added small bits! ;3 ~Razel **

**BETA NOOTTEE:**

**jOHANNA: **So, you ready to make a chapter?

**Razel (AKA Lightning-AND'Death): **Be grateful I wasn't lazy to write Axel's POV ;-D

**Johanna: **Whatever. I helped so you can't take all the credit

**Razel:** Shaddup...you did whatever Harry was saying! And I did the rest so suck it 'cause you just got pwned dude!

**Johanna:** Nu-uh! I did some more than just that shit. And plus, I can kill off your character and kill Percabeth so play nice

**Razel: **Pfft. People can tell the difference from your writing and mines. You write Johanee-ey and I write Razel-eey ...so there's a difference! But seriously, it was fun doing her POV ;-D

**Johanna: **I write a good character, but not a good story, what can I say?

**Razel: **Let's get this straight, folks. Johannee here, made the story of Chloe. I made the story of Aiden. C'mon, admit you actually will shed a tear later on And Pfft. I DID AXEL'S POV AND JOHANNEE WROTE WHATEVER HARRY SAID! :DDDDD

**Johanna: **Shhhhh... little Razel you will spoil the story!

**Razel: **What? Everyone knows Aiden and Chloe are... DOGS! ;-D **Spoiler Alert!**

**Johanna: **LOL yeah... In sense of perspective. ANYWAYS! STORY TIME!

**Razel: **Yeah, bitches...you get to see my awesome side ;-D

**Johanna: **DUDE WHAT PART OF STORY TIME DON'T YOU GET?! Nevermind, don't answer that.

**Chapter Six**

**Aiden and Chloe**

******Axel's POV******

I walked away from the room, not able to see her immobile body lying so lifeless.

I propped myself of the nearby chairs and pressed my chin on my hand, mimicking the thinking man shit pose.

I heaved a sigh, and closed my eyes shut.

Why does this always happen to her? I don't understand why the fates are so cruel to us. The evil, sick minded fates already gave me a life where I picture things in grayscale mode. Everything is so depressing in my life, I guess that's because thats how I was raised. And thank the gods, my sanity is still in me due to the fact that I escaped that hell hole. But why must my bad luck affect the people I care about? My friends? My so-called family? My half-brother? Oh my, especially him. Why did I? It's all my fault that he's gone! I can never forgive myself for that? I still remember that day. That nightmare will forever play in a repeating loop in my mind.

_I was walking on the stairs, trying to sneak my way in the room. From the peaks of my bedroom, I see my little brother Aiden breaking the property. I smirked to myself, a small little trick creeping inside my head._

_I tiptoed to my room, revealing only my eyes looking inside and I took notice that my brother is watching TV, his shaggy brown hair is all I can see. I automatically ran to him, lunging towards him as I tackled him to the ground. I heard him giggle as he tried to push me off. He starts throwing me slaps but of course, they were all very weak. I chorus a few laughters as I nudged his head, scruffing it constantly. _

"_That's what you get for invading my room, dude." I nagged him, as I felt a smile tugging the corners of my lips._

_He rolled his eyes and pouted. "Awww...but Aleeeexxxx...you have a TV!" He whined at me, unleashing the bambi eyes._

_I winced, fighting the urge not to fall for it. I felt both sides of me go in battle mode and the one leaning towards my little brother's side is the one winning. I sighed. "Alright. You can stay."_

_Aiden smirked naturally. "Who said I was asking?"_

_I gave him many tsk-tsk-tsk sounds as I looked at him proudly. "8 years of teaching you the ways of a badass finally pays off."_

_Aiden gasped at me, his pale blue eyes bulging out. "Ooooh! Alex said a bad word!" He exclaimed jumping on the bed. _

"_Hey! Get down from there!" I pestered him, trying to get a hold of my little mischief maker of a brother as he soared into the ceiling. He weaved himself through my room and before I know it, he was leaning on the door frame looking at me dryly. _

"_Catch me if you can!" Aiden playfully challenged as he strode his way down the stairs._

"_It's on, bro." I muttered, trailing behind him. We were neck to neck but with my brother who has been trained to become a professional swimmer at the age - of well when he could walk- pays off in this situation. His flexibility and his sharp mind allowed him easily to be a pro in the game of running away. But I'm a pretty fast runner myself, so I guess its a fair game. _

_I made many sharp turns throughout the whole house, careful not to drop any of our precious vases. _

"_AIDEN! GET YOUR FREAKING ASS HERE NOW!" I yelled out, biting my lip. Oh crap. He's gonna hold that little slip of words against me. _

_I saw my little brother's figure make quick turns in the kitchen. I grinned mischievously, knowing I caught him. _

_Just as I was quickening my pace to get to him, the ground starts shaking the slightest and my eyes showed panic. I look around for my little brother, lacing myself in the chairs. _

_Crashes of glass were hitting the floor as a familiar scream echoed in the air._

"_AIDEN!" I screamed, panting heavily. _

_Growls that seems so alien to me are being made as my brother continued to scream in fright. _

_I quickly ran towards the kitchen to see my brother in the hands of a creature with scaly wings._

_I cried out, tears rolling down my cheek as I looked towards Aiden, who was mirroring my exact expression._

_I couldn't do anything. I just froze, staring at my brother's cruel fate. I feel like I can drown myself in the tears I have produced. The creature stared at me, growling in delight as she shifted her gaze back and forth from my brother and I. _

_Mustering up whatever courage I had left in me, I screamed "PUT HIM DOWN YOU ASS!" _

_But before I knew it, the sharp talons of the creature dug deep into my brother's skin as Aiden gurgled some blood out._

"_I love you Alex." Aiden choked out as his eyes drooped down and his chest starts to deflate._

_The creature dropped him, noticing her job is done and it just left ._

_Something snapped inside me, revealing the true form of reality. I quickly ran to my brother's side, putting his head on my chest. I started panting heavily, only to stare at his lifeless body. I raked my eyes at him, trying to remember how he looks like before he's taken away. I embraced him in a hug, sobbing heavily. _

_I stared at him, blood leaking on his forehead. I kissed his eyelids, wishing it just opened to reveal his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Aiden. Please. Wake up. It's me. It's Alex. Please. You can't b-be g-gone. WAKE UP! Do-don't pla-y tr-icks on m-m-me!" I trashed my fist on the ground, my knuckles bleeding as I looked at my brother. I started shaking him, trying to wake him up, my tears dripping on his face. I want it to be those cliche movies where a teardrop lands on the person's face and just wakes up. Why doesn't it work?_

"_It's all my fault. Aiden! I'm sorry!" I muttered, sobbing harder as I kept shaking hm._

_His eyes were glued shut. His usual tan skin is pale, he looks like a ghost. Blood is splattered all over him. The worst part is that huge red soaked gash lying on his stomach. Many patches of purple and blue were swarming his legs as my jeans were stained with blood. I ran my fingers through his brown locks, feeling blood kiss my finger tips._

_I kissed my brother's cheeks, hugging him like there was no tomorrow, and that he's still alive. I pretended he is hugging me back. I rubbed circles on his back and buried my head in his hair. "I'm sorry Aiden." I kissed his cheeks once again, and shut my eyes. _

And there you have it. After that incident, I wasn't the same. My mom soon revealed to me that I was a demigod. I've never seen her so mad. She told me that when we were at the hospital. We full on lashed out in a fight. She told me there, acting like it was my fault my brother died. But it was. I'm not going to say she was wrong because she has all the right to accuse me of killing my own brother. And I'm with her 100 percent. My scent was so strong that the creature followed me into our house. Aiden caught my scent when I tackled him. The fury thought it was me and killed Aiden. It was my fault. I can never go back to that house knowing that I killed their son. And they can never love me the way they did because I killed her son. I did them the favor and ran away. I only kept one thing, a golden locket Aiden got me for my birthday.

I caressed the locket and looked down on it, a teardrop hitting the golden metal.

I can't believe my luck. Everyone I care about tends to get hurt around me. I don't trigger bad luck, do I?

Floods of nurses walks past me as they looked at me with curious eyes. I notice my eyes were bloodshot red and my hands were soaked with tears. Whispers were all slapping my cheek as I noticed a few wannabe gossiper nurses who cut their skirts way to short were pointing and staring at me.

I walked to them and I can feel their fright embracing me. I look at them dead in the eye and took the pen that was on one of the slutty nurses hand. I drew it to their face and just full out snapped it.

"Stop staring at me. Last time I checked, I'm not a painting. Now work, bitch." I hissed at them, lashing out my deadliest glare as I walked back to my seat.

"Like calm down a smidge, girlfriend. Like yeah." One of the slutty nurses muttered as I stalked to her again. I took grasp of her shirt and brought her up.

"Shut the fuck up." I snarled dropping her, watching her badly dyed hair splatter on the ground and sobbing her ass off.

I heard the door slam shut as I sat down.

I watched as this boy dressed in black looked at me and back at the nurses. He laughs, looking at me proudly. I couldn't help but smirk in response.

"Whoa. What the Hades just happened?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

I raised an eyebrow and folded my legs on top of the other. I didn't look at him and just let my eyes settle on the clock, watching it tick from every line. "Why should I tell a stranger?"

"Last time I checked, I was your brother." The boy replied dryly as I gasped and turned to look at him.

He was dressed in black, with slight smoky gray every now and then. He had shaggy black hair, playfully messy but it suits him. Even from the way he's sitting, I can tell he's fairly tall. His brown flames -enough to be black- looks at me curiously. I can tell he was trained for a long time, he's muscles seems to prove it.

"What now?" Was my clever response as he chuckled once again.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. Your pretty awesome brother." He introduced, nodding his head at me.

"My pretty awesome who? Dude, I don't have a brother. Well- uhm, nevermind." I told him.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's start this whole sisterly-brotherly thing with a new, clean fresh page."

"Who knew my bro was such a poet." I muttered, looking away from him.

He shrugged and looked at me dryly. "Hah. I try to be. Gotta do that for the ladies, huh?" Henudged me while flashing me a wink.

I grinned mischievously. "Aah. For that Thalia girl, eh?"

Nico blinked. "Whaaa? Uh. no. Of course not." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, and from the looks of it, he only does that when he's nervous.

_Blackmail._

"Soooo sis. Tell me about yourself?" Nico quickly changed the subject, thinking his transition was smooth.

"Uhm. I'm human. You're my brother. We have the same dad. Not mom." I ticked out the list using my fingers.

All of a sudden, I felt my pocket vibrate realizing it was my phone. I fished it out and raised it to my ear.

"Hello? What? No, I'm not in a house...hella no I'm not telling you how many rooms are in it...dammit...Bye...Shit GOODBYE!" I pressed my phone off and shoved it back in my pocket, frustrated at these telemarketers.

"Hah. Nice ringtone." Nico stated, nodding approvingly.

"When I Come Around. Good song. You know them too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. Why do you think I said nice ring-tone." He said in a 'DUH' tone.

I laughed, despite the fact that we were in a hospital. "Green Day is awesome, dude."

Nico grinned and bobbed his head. "Hell yeah it is. It lies in the awesome ranking beside bacon. You know you're suppose to not use a phone. Rules of a demigod."

"I'm a badass." I flashed him a wink, watching him look at me with amusement.

"Have you ever seen our dad?" I asked him softly, trying not to look at him.

"Yes. Plenty times actually." He twisted his lips.

He knew what I was going to ask and just answered, saving me from wasting a breath. "He's alright. Probably the only Godly parent who visits their children a lot."

"How come he never visited me." I spat, feeling a sour taste in my mouth.

As Nico placed his hand on my shoulder, I felt my shoulder relax as the tension starts to fade.

"Relax. He'll visit you. Trust me." He smiled at me, and I returned it back.

I looked at him, maybe with jealousy.

"By the way. I never really caught your name." Nico stated, looking at me with interest.

"Axel." nodded, pursing my lips as I redid my pony-tail.

"Strange name." Nico remarked, as he pointed out the obvious.

"Who said it was my real name?" I slapped my mouth, realizing the mistake I just did.

Nico twisted his lips and shifted his body to look at me clearly. "Huh? Then what IS your name?"

I heaved a sigh. Should I tell him? I guess so, he is my brother. I can trust him. "Alexandria Rain Rae Renner."

"Wow...thats a lot of names..and 'R's'.." Nico's eyes bulged out.

I shrugged. "Ehh...well my mom was impatient. She couldn't think of a name and so-"

"Alexandria eh? You didn't tell me that Alex." Harry walked in propping himself on the chair beside mine.

I winced at the name, automatically thinking of my little brother once again. It was because of my brother, I changed my name. I couldn't stand hearing the name 'Alex' from anyone else, but my brother.

"I think I should go now." Nico mutters his departure but I didn't pay any attention to that. All I see is a vision of black and my heart starts thumping. I whipped my head to look at Harry.

I clutched the collar of his shirt and brought him close to me. I felt his breath going heaving, and scared of the glare I'm giving him. " DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. ALEX. AGAIN. Got that?" I snarled, and letting him go as he crashed down on his metal chair. I grumbled words worthy of a sailer, finding my feet interesting as I bit my lip, trying to hold my tears.

"Axel. Dude? Look, I'm sorry, ok?" He rubbed his arm.

I looked at him and realized his sincerity is alright. I seethe in some air. I stared at Harry, with him able to read my eyes due to the fact I look so vulnerable. " It's alright."

Silence is a bitch.

"So... um... why can't I call you Alex? Axel is awesome, but Alex is, you know... Alex. Catching my drift?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

I groaned and shoved my face in my hands. I let the tears I was trying to hold drip on my hands. I rubbed my eyes, secretly. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this a secret. With my spark of hope dying out, I gave up. I looked at Harry with my pairs of blood stained eyes.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this personal... do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Two voices were battling each other in my head. I'm ready to break down mentally, trying to figure out if I should tell him. I can't say this to anybody, it is personal. But, something about him just wants me to gush it out. "Well...long story."

If he says, he has time to wait, I'll tell him. If he says otherwise, well you're catching my drift. The choice of telling him my fate is in his hands.

"I have time until Hanna wakes up. Which might be never. So I've got all the time in the world." He promised.

I glued my eyes shut, and started fiddling with my fingers. "Okay...It was 3 years ago...When I was 13." I started. Harry looked at me, urging me to continue. I nodded, giving some pep talks to myself.

I opened my mouth but Harry beat me to it.

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" He asked me softly, and I nodded, bracing for the future.

"So, yeah, I was 13. My parents weren't home yet. It was Saturday. I had a little brother, his name was Aiden. At that time he was eight years old. He was in my bedroom, watching TV and I tackled him jokingly. We wrestled and he ran from me, teasing me to catch him. And I did, " I choked on my sobs, letting drip on my finger. Harry gave me a side hug as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He rubs my back and I sobbed silently.

"I was chasing him, like the good days. Then the ground starts shaking. A-a fury just c-came in out house. Sh-she made...she stab-bed m-my b-brother. He was on-only e-eight!" I cried out, my tears racing against each other.

"My parents th-then came ho-home. And they just...to-took Aiden to th-the ho-hospital, in silence. I-I was with them. Wh-when we were wa-wating for the re-results. My-my mom told me Hades was my father. I k-killed my o-own brother! He-he was s-s-so young! Wh-when I ta-tackled him, my scent got on him. Th-the fury thhought he was me. The f-fury was going to kill me...but it- it killed m-my brother instead.

"I couldn't stay in that house knowing I killed their son. They blamed me. I just knew it. They don't love me any more. They hated me. I'm a monster. I killed someone! My parents hate me! I hate myself. He-he was s-so in-innocent, Harry." I cried out, my hair messy as I started panting. My chest kept rising, and I suddenly wish it was my brother's chest that was rising, not mines. I felt my heart breaking into pieces, shattering just thinking of the mistake I did. I was pretty sure he would blame it all on me. Laugh at me, scold me, like my parents did.

"No, Axel. Listen, okay? You didn't kill him. The fury or whatever did." His green eyes staring intently at me..

"NO! I killed him! I killed him! It was my own f-fault my brother d-died!" I punched the wall in frustrations, realizing blood was dripping down the walls. I winced in pain.

"Why do you think I don't like being called Alex? He always called me Alex." I told him quietly, closing my eyes and burying my face in my hands once again.

Pulling me back on the chair, he looked around at the other guys and led me into Hanna's room again, the only place where we could have any privacy.

Hanna looked like she was sleeping. Very calmly too. Not normal for Hanna. She normally never sleeps.

"Axel. Listen to yourself. Were you the one who stabbed your brother? Eh? Were you or weren't you the one who killed him?" Harry asked me.

The obvious answer was no. And he knew that.

I shook my head furiously, opening my mouth to speak, but Harry beat me to it. Again.

"Exactly. You didn't tell the fury to come, did you?"

"But it came for m-"

Harry cut me off. " No, It's not your fault. You know what? I have a confession to make, okay? Once, when I was fourteen, I had a girlfriend. And I loved her. I loved her a lot, okay?" He sniffled, wiping his eyes, and gasped seeing him so vulnerable for the first time.

"She had an abusive boyfriend, but now, I don't think that he was human. He was probably a demon. Anyways, she and I were driving home from like our fifth date or something on an empty street and we got stopped by her ex's gang of fuck holes. And they had guns. So we get the fuck out of the car and h-he s-said that he-he'd shoot h-her if-ff she-she d-didn't come b-back to him. A-and she she said t-that she-she l-loved me. ME!" He stuttered.

Automatically, without a thought wandering inside my head, I just walked to him and engulfed him in a hug. I sobbed in his shirt as he spoke words of comfort.

"I didn't kill my brother and you...it's not your fault" I soothe him, speaking words of wisdom.

"And I didn't kill Chloe." He pulled back. "But he did. He was so angry with me and her. I got him even more pissed when he started calling her names and I started cussing at him. He- he sent one of h-his guys after me and they beat me good," He said, pulling up his shirt, showing a little slice in his arm.

I manage a little gasp escape out of me. He tugged at his shirt a bit, fresh tears already fading.

"They cut well, you see. When they left me alone, he dragged me over to the car and walked over to Chloe. She was so fucking scared, with both hands behind her back and a gun to her head."

"He asked one more time, if she loved him, and she said she never did." Harry shook his head.

"He took a gun and put it to her temple. She looked over at me, and even though she was about to die, she looked at me and in her eyes she looked like she wanted to say, ' I love you, but forget me.'

"But there was no way I would be able to do that. I miss her so much. I see her in every fan I see. In every girl who has ever talked to me. I never get close to them. Hanna reminds me so much of her. She talks the same, but Hanna is a little more brave than Chole. I'm afraid that she's going to get hurt, like Chloe." Harry sat down, tears down his shirt, resembling his expression as me.,,

"When I see Hanna now, she looks like Chloe. I swear they are like twins or something. Imagine if she heard us talking. She'd probably tell me that I'm being a wimp."

That's when he was wrong. "No, Harry, now you listen. Hanna would not call you a wimp. She'd call you brave. She'd say that you are one of the bravest people she has ever met."

"Because she's a fan." He said between tears.

"No. Hanna is incapable of lying. If you were a wimp, she'd tell you." I reassured him, placing my hand on his shoulder looking him straight in the eye. "And she's one oh wait, screw it. She IS the most honest person I've ever met."

He sat down and took Hanna's hand.

"I hope this isn't weird or at all insane, but I think I might- I-"

"Love her?" I cut him off, raising an eyebrow.

He looked up at me with fiery passion.

"Yes. It's the first time in four years."

"You just met her." I looked at him, happy for my friend but my over-protective best friend mode kicks in as I once again play the investigator.

"But I know her. She is special... and I swear if you tell anyone, I'ma kill you." He deadly warns me, raising his tone.

Huh? I'll give him props. For a pop singer he wasn't too bad, but nothing can scare me .I raised my hands in surrender, jokingly. "Got that, curly."

"Good. Now, I think I'm just going to pass out right here. This is too much for one fucking day." He closed his eyes and leveled his breathing. Soon enough, he was asleep.

I did the same, taking a pillow from Hanna's bed, because she wasn't going to need ten pillows, and I fell asleep myself, resting my head on his elbow.

Good Zeus if Hanna heard any of that, I'm gonna kill somebody. I seriously hope to the gods, she wakes up soon.

****Hanna's POV****

_My feet burned in the sand as I stood there, looking at the sea. The waves crashed quietly along the shore. Where the hotdog was I? It's not any place I've ever been before. I looked around and lifted up my feet and went into the water. The sun was setting as I looked out, casting a red glow along the water._

_Soon enough, darkness took over and I was just standing in the middle of an ocean._

_I walked out and saw a bunch of people surrounding a fire, one with a guitar strumming along as the others sang "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers._

_They noticed me and called me over._

"_Hey! Hanna! Come 'ere!" They yelled._

_I made my way over and I saw Axel, Brielle, some other demigods that we met and OMG. It was One Direction. AND THEY KNEW MY NAME! WHAT THE HELEN? _

_We sang a little- well, they sang a little. I don't sing. I don't like the way my voice sounds. It's terrible. Whenever Axel and Brielle sing songs mockingly, I join in. Like that time we were singing "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" we were all "WEE EEEEEEE ARE NEVA EVA EVA GETTIN BAK TOGETHA!" and all that. _

_Around midnight, the air got a little chilly. I was in pants, 'cause shorts make me look fat and a t-shirt. The boys and the black haired kid started singing "Rock Me" and Harry came over to give me his jacket._

"_You look cold. Here, take this." and handed me his jacket. I looked at it and back at him, saying, "No, I'm fine. You take it."_

_Not taking no for an answer, Harry sat down beside on the log that I was randomly sitting on . He put his arm around my shoulder and swayed back and forth in time with the music. _

"_R-O-C-K me again R-O-C-K me again" he sang._

_When the song was over I randomly just bursted out "did you know that if you blast that song, it sounds like f-f-f-f-" I attempted to say that word._

"_Fuck me?" Zayn asked, snickering._

"_Yeah." We all bursted out laughing, even Brielle and Axel ended up rolling with laughter._

"_Oh, Hanna?" Harry asked._

_I looked into his perfect green eyes,hoping not to get lost in them. "Yeah?"_

"_You should get up soon." He told me._

"_Up? I am up." I stated._

"_No," He flicked some hair out of my face. "You are'nt up. Wake up. Snap back to reality. You need to get up. Okay?"_

_"No wait Harry. If I'm not up, then where am I?"_

_"In a place. Now get up." _

_And I tried. I tried really hard. _

_But I guess I really didn't want to get up all that badly. _

**Okay, well I wrote chapter six with Razel Dazel (**Shadddup)**, who is the best and pretty damn epic. Oh, and to those weak at heart (like me) I probably should have warned you to have tissues. You may see where this is going. The story might get very emotional, so just for future warnings. I would like to thank everyone for their continued support, and I'm sorry if your name is Chloe. I needed a name and Chloe is a very pretty name. And I also have a cousin Chloe, (as mentioned in before chapters). I plan on adding a few more characters and in hopes you understand where I'm coming from.. I hope this will all make sense in the end. I'm gonna randomly dedicate chapters to people who review at random. Till Friday,**

**One favour brahs. Try to read author's note...they always help you understand the story better, if not...the bottom one at least ;)**

**-Johanna**

**Oh and PS: If you ever have a question about the story just ask**

**HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LIVES! **


	7. Brielle

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**He he. Time for chapter seven. I'm just going to laugh lightly for a second. You can join me. Let all your giggles out. He he he he he he he he he he he. Ok, I'm over it. Done. Okay, sorry. Random laughter/spaz attack over. *Exhales deeply*. Right. I haven't done this in a while, so this time, to all those reading this, give yourself a gold star. *Puts star on shirt*. Okay, so all of you are awesome, because you read this story. Lol that was cheesey. **

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**SeranaRose3: **I KNOW! I'm not sure if I should write some more sad and sappy stuff, but whatever.

**Razel: **You are going to find out. Like...now.

**Dean: **Naturally, you did. *rolls eyes*

**Beta note... again.**

**Razel: **Miss me?

**Johanna: **Yeap. He he. We are listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends. I'm like deeply jamming out right now.

**Razel**: XD hahaa me too ...and c'mon readers...you obviously love me ;-D

**Johanna: **Yes... of course they do. You know, I have no idea what to talk about right now... this is strange.

**Razel: **Badum, tshh...me too..Uhm...I like food...?

**Johanna: **And I like One Direction... and Marianas Trench... and Green Day... and stuff.

**Razel: **And I like Green Day, MCR, BLG, 3DG, MDP, RJA, PJO, MR and Fang ;-D

**Johanna:** One of my new favourite songs is Welcome To the Black Parade... it's sick. Butnumbre one is She's Not Afraid 'cause it's the awesomest song ever...

**Razel: **AND my new favourite song is Kids in love...BUT 21 guns will always be my fav :3

**Johanna: **Nice... so... you ready to do chapter seven?

**Razel: ***nods head*

**Johanna: **We have until like chapter 10 or something in our heads. Oh, we are so advanced...

**Razel: **But we're cruel so you guys have to wait...

**Johanna: **Purely evil, yes.

**Let's go to chapter eight, right? Yeah. That's why you are here.**

******Brielle's POV******

It's been a week. One whole week. Seven days. Hanna has not moved. Neither has Harry. Well... except when he needs to eat... which doesn't happen often. Axel comes in the room from time to time, bringing him food. He doesn't eat much of it and just asks for some tea and goes back looking at Hanna.

Well, with Axel and Harry waiting for (or if) Hanna ever gets up, we are stuck doing nothing in England. Honestly, she just got hit in the head. But, I guess that is what happens to softies like her.

I walked in the room where Hanna was lying, leaving 2 pairs of eyes watching her every move. I let my eyes roll as I whistled to get the two people's attention.

The two whipped their head to face me in sync, leaving me there to gape. I mentally shook the thought off and stared at them.

I popped my hip and pursed my lips. "Okay you loners. We need to take some time off and just explore England. I mean, we haven't even gone sightseeing and-"

Harry raised his hand. "Actually, I know this place for your information."

"And," Axel interjected "Hanna needs us. So we need to stay put."

From the peaks of my eye, I saw Harry nodding grimly.

"You realise she won't get up for a while, right?" I asked, stating the obvious.

They ignored me, and just looked at Han while I just stood there and shook my head.

Yeah, that's right. I call my best friend Han. Or Ham. Or "H" whenever I'm lazy.

I walked to the two idiots and nudged their head, I watched them grip their head as they cradled it in pain. Because of that, a smile crept up on my face.

"We are going to explore the damn place whether you asses like it or not." I hissed at them, completely immune to their glares, okay maybe not Axel's but whatever.

"Now get ready or I swear, I will cut you with scissors." I warned them, stalking outside the room.

Liam was in the hall, waiting and staring at the ceiling.

"Are they coming?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"Even after the scissor threat?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Even _after that." I told him.

"Well, screw it, let's go without them." He said and took my hand in his, as we walked to the elevator, and left the hospital. I felt my stomach bubble a tad but I waved it off.

"So, what now?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, we have all of London to go to, so you choose." He told me, using hand gestures to emphasize his words.

"Anywhere?" I asked, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Yeah, Wherever you want." He looked at me, as he shrugged.

"Can we start by taking the bus?" I asked, a smile creeping up on my face.

"Why the bus?" He smiled back, but curiosity laced in his words.

"Double decker busses, c'mon Liam. Let's go!" I dragged him to the bus stop, practically hearing the rubber melt on the sidewalk. Liam staggered as he lost his balance when I dragged him but he soon caught it as he trailed not far behind me. Before you know it, he was by my side.

"Have you ever gone on the London Eye before?" He asked, as we walked to the bus stop.

It was lightly raining, and it was New Years Eve... day. It was alright, slightly cloudy. Well, there is another thing off my bucket list. New Years Eve in England.

"No, not ever." I told him, looking ahead, daring not to meet his eye.

"Okay, well, let's make this your first." He grabbed my hand as we ran onto the bus. A slight crimson blush crept up on my face as I coughed in discomfort -well not really, but..eh...well hard to explain-. Though Liam doesn't know the rules of coughing and therefore gripped my hand harder. My stomach started doing flips and goosebumps starts to rise.

Oh shit.

"Top?" I asked, it was evident that I wasn't taking 'bottom' as an answer.

"Be my guest." He replied and we walked up the stairs to the top.

Oh my Gods, the view was perfect from up here. Big Ben stood proud as the bus zoomed along a busy central street. I turned around and saw Liam standing there, the wind blowing my hair in my face. Hmm, well he's different. But I 'ain't going to fall for him. I stared forward, watching the buildings blur my vision. all I see where spots of lights as my thoughts took control of my brain.

C'mon Brielle, stay strong. You're not going to let soe boy ruin your whole badass cred. Now take it as a man and don't you dare fall for him. Make him fall, literally.

He started humming a tune, that I recognized instantly.

I sang out, though horribly, "Hey Gloria, are you standing close to the edge. Look out at the setting sun, brink of your vision."

Liam joined in "Eternal youth, a landscape of a lie."

Thank the Gods the top was empty, because at this point we were dramatically singing the words, "the cracks in my skin can prove, as the years will testify."

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS AND LIGHT A FIRE, WE'RE GONNA START A WAR. YOUR SLOGANS "A GUN FOR HIRE" IT'S WHAT WE WAITED FOR!"

We sang, turning towards the street "Hey Gloria, this is why we're on the edge. The fight of our lives has drawn this undying love..."

We turned around slowly and looked at each other and screamed, as loud as we could "GLOOORRRIIAA! VIVA LA GLORIA! YOU BLAST YOUR NAME IN GRAFFITI ON THE WALLS."

We jumped around the bus, hollering and "dum dum dum"ing through all the guitar solos . Soon, the song was taken away and was replaced with the sound of the motor of the bus. Getting closer to our destination, I looked out onto the street, with the cars and people looking like bugs, figuring we were like, eleven feet up.

Liam walked over and placed his arms around me.

No matter how cliché it may be, this felt like Titanic or something. I was his Rose and he was my Jack. Except, we are not star-crossed lovers like Peeta and Katniss, or people whose parents hate each other, like Romeo and Juliet. Damn, I read too much. And watch too many movies. Eh, who cares.

I was smiling widely, as I leaned my head back and pressed it against Liam. I looked over at him, and he was smiling too. The same smile that I see on Hanna's iPod, that she somehow saved up for. Maybe she's a daughter of Hermes and stole the money from somewhere. But that has nothing to do with what was happening now.

Snow was beginning to fall softly, a perfect scenario for an intense make-out session. Not like I wanted that or anything.

"Brielle? Come on. Let's go." He let go of me and took my hand in his.

He was warm, for -5 degree weather (in celsius) and without any gloves on. His hand was soft. And that begging line to that song... what's that song... it goes something like... "your hand fits is mine like it's made just for me" or something.

We headed towards the Eye, Liam payed for the two of us and we got our own... what's the British word for it? Lift, I think? Yeah, I'll call it a lift and live. We got in, and we went higher and higher.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So..." He replied.

I looked up and saw Liam laughing lightly.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" I repeated.

"Well, no, that's a lie. Something, actually."

"Shoot." I told him, looking out at the river underneath us.

"Have you ever dated before?"

Um... awkward. "No. Axel is really strict about that. Dating means getting left behind, so no boys at all until one of us turns 18 and we can move into a place and be safe."

"So no dating, anyone, ever?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"Oh yeah. But I asked Axel what she thought and she said 'A boyfriend? You have got to be kidding. There is no way in hades I am letting you date a boy. Ever.' I don't know why."

"Oh," Liam looked down. "Can't you, you know, bend the rules?"

"BEND THE RULES! LIAM I'VE BEEN BREAKING THE FUCKING RULES SINCE I WAS FOURTEEN!"

"Oh, sorry." Liam shook his head.

"I don't know why you would ask anyways. Axel would kick my ass to the moon and back. So, I don't date." I told him.

He walked close to me, and I was forced to look up at him. I now see why Hanna loved One Direction so much. Liam's eyes were perfect, as he looked at me so calm. He smiled a little, causing me to smile too. His smile was small and frail, making him look like he hasn't smiled in a long time.

A cool air blew through the lift as eight people walked in.

"Liam?" a voice interrupted our stare-at-eachother session.

Liam jetted around and the others were standing there.

"Isn't that the girl who fought those bad guys a week ago?"

"Were you about to kiss her?"

"LIAM JAMES PAYNE I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

I decided it was my time for action.

"Hi! Uh... my name is Brielle and yes, I did and no he was not." I said quickly and stretched out my hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Louis," said a boy with a Beiber Swoop (whoop whoop!) pointing at himself "Zayn-"

I cut him off by saying "Niall, that's Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico."

"How'd you know?" Percy asked.

"See this?" I asked, pulling out a phone. "This is a _phone_."

"That's against the rules." Annabeth pointed out.

"Screw the rules." I shot at her.

"Who told you?" Grover asked.

"Who you were?" I asked, receiving several nods in return. "Yeah, well, Axel found out and told me and gave me a picture to tell which one of you is which. And Hanna drilled all of your names into Axel and my heads."

I pointed to Zayn, Liam and Niall and Louis.

"Smart." Zayn commented.

"Yet creepy." Nico added.

"But you really should get rid of the phone." Annabeth told me.

"BUT I HAVE UNLIMITED TEXTING! INTERNATIONAL CALLS AND TEXTS! COME ON!" I complained.

"You can get traced with the signal." Percy told me.

"I can handle monsters." I told him bravely.

"That's what Luke said."

"Who?"

Percy and Annabeth gasped as the others just looked at the ground in shame. The ride was over, while we talked about shit, pointless shit really.

"Okay, well we are gonna head over to Big Ben." Niall said, checking his watch.

"New Years celebration in a half hour." Liam whispered in my ear, showing me his watch that read 23:31:39. These Brits and their fancy twenty-four hour time.

We left the ride and went back to the hospital. On the ride there, Liam and I just went to the top again, and Liam told me that this reminded him of the One Thing music video.

"Naturally," I said. "You filmed it on a double bus at night."

We reached the hospital, finding that the visiting hours were open until one am. Liam took my hand as we made our way to Hanna's room. The lights were dimmed and Liam nearly walked into the two chairs beside Hanna's bed.

Hanna lay silent as Liam looked at her. I was positive she'd be squealing right now. I looked out her window, and saw how she got a perfect view of the London Bridge. I gripped Liam's wrist and checked Liam's watch said said 23:59:50.

"Ten." He said.

"Nine." I counted down.

"Eight."

"Seven"

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three." I said, almost holding my breath.

"Two." Liam's eyes fixed on the city.

"One." I said, as the fireworks erupted red, blue, yellow.

"Another year, another one to come."

I laughed at his statement.

He turned to me and held my hand.

Liam quickly leaned forward quickly and covered my mouth with his lips. OH MY GODS. THIS WAS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! I'M HAVING MY FIRST- remain calm. It's only a kiss.

I decided to let it go. To let it happen. I stood up on my tippy toes and hugged Liam and moved closer to him. We kissed passionately until Liam backed down.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his face turning red.

"No-" I was about to tell him it was okay.

"No, that was not supposed to happen." Liam said.

"But you two are so cute together!" A voice squealed.

We turned around to see Hanna- HANNA! OH MY GOSH HANNA!- propped up on her shoulder and smiling greatly.

"HAN! YOU ARE OKAY!" I screamed as I embraced her in a hug.

"Bri. Let. Me. Breath. Please." Hanna struggled.

"Right, sorry." I muttered as I shuffled back.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BALONEY DID I JUST SEE! MISS TURNER ONE CANNOT SIMPLY KISS LIAM PAYNE OF ONE DIRECTION! IT IS NOT RIGHT AND JUST!" She scolded.

"AND WHAT THE HE- AHHHHH!" Hanna screamed as she went pale at the sight of the HIV in her arm.

"Okay..." she said shakily. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Get that piece of mushroom sauce out of my arm. Good night." She leaned back and fell asleep.

"Well, that was awkward." I looked at the ground.

"You're telling me." Liam agreed.

**Ha ha. Chapter seven was fun to write. It was a filler, but now I can catch up with everything that's happening in One Direction world. So, as you can see, this is an A/U, because Percy and Annabeth aren't hanging off a cliff. That's a legit cliff hanger, eh! OK, well here, the Haylor mistake never happened, and Louis is still with Eleanor. If you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, good for you. The One Direction fandom is a deep, black hole full of stuff that most people would like to ignore. But someone found a cure for Bieber Fever. It's called Direction Infection. Lol, that's so bad. **

**Okay, well... please review. ;) It's really easy and it doesn't have to be long. Just a word really. "Loved It!" or "Blech, that was horrible." Whatever you want to say.**

**Until next time,**

**Yours in fangirling, **

**Johanna**


	8. The One Without A Name

**Disclaimers: **I do not own One Direction or PJO

**Okay, so marks are dropping like bombs... shit. Yap. Shit. And someone told me I'm supposed to be smart... ha. Yeah, sure. Whatever you think. Okay, so yeah. I might not be able to update for a while. Dad's taking away my computer for the next week... ='(**

**Heh. Oh well. Here People ship things in this book... nice. =D. Oh! 38 reviews! Aww... you guys... *blush face*. AND YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH BUHHDDDYYY! I GOT INTO HIGHSCHOOL! I GOT INTO HIGHSCHOOL!( Razel: **With me! :DD)** WHOOP! YEAH! Yeah so um...**

**Alex: **Your wish is my command. More Percy and Nico, guaranteed. I just needed to get all that 1D stuff out of the way. And thanks for reviewing practically every chapter! Luv you!

**Cas: **Couple name? Alex (see above) decided on Lielle and Briam and I'm not sure for the other ships...

**Dean: **Hehe. Knew it. =P

**Sticky Buddy: **You flake. You are a little bloody flake, know that. A simply evil being. Urg I can't believe you actually read this... I am soo mad at you right now it's not even funny. BAHH!

**Cas (Lightning-AND'Death) isn't here right now... =(... oh well. No beta note.. yet. Maybe at the end.**

**Razel: **Bitch please, I'm here! :D

**Johanna:** Okay lets...

**Razel: **Okay...uhm..I'm eating ice-cream...?

**Johanna: **Well I'm listening to Adam Lambert...

**Razel: **I'm reading a fanfic; All's fair in love and war...AWESOME FIC! Omg, practically squealing right now.

**Johanna: **Cool...

**Chapter Eight**

**The One Without a Name ('Cause I'm Too Lazy To Come Up With One)**

The advisor walked down the hall, bearing news. Telling it may be the last thing he does, but his job is to spread it and not doing so will mean certain death.

His royal blue robe hung off his petite shoulders and whispered along the carpeted floor. Pictures hung across the walls and dim lights shone upon their frames, glistening and sparkling, as master has intended. Oak doors filled the hallway, giving a quick escape from the place, but no one dare take it.

The advisor nervously bit his lip as he reached the end of the hall. The golden handle glistened as he took hold of it, and made his way inside the room.

Smoke stalked along the ground and whistled around his feet as the short man made his way into the room.

"I trust, Carus, you bring news." a dark voice made his brain rattle inside his skull.

"Yes, master. Indeed master." He squeaked in fright.

"Then come forth minion." The one on the throne commanded.

The advisor stepped forward, the smoke circled his feet and knelt down on one leg, an arm over his heart.

"Rise." The voice boomed commanded and the little man did so.

"They have united. All thirteen of them." He piped.

"The future heroes? The heroes of Olympus? The three girls? All of them?" The boss stood from his throne.

"Indeed, my lord."

"I say minion, today, your life is spared. Rest, and go forth, and know that you have my faith."

"Thank you Thanatos, lord of all." The little man bent down once more.

"Now leave, small one, and remember that when I become king of Hades, Olympus and Earth, it would be thanks to you." And the man left, shutting the door behind him.

Now alone, Thanatos sat again.

"Father failed many years ago. Killing the heroes. He never did. He pledged. He has not paid for what he has done. I shall slay them all. All thirteen of their little heads shall be packed up in little boxes and will be hanging on my door as a warning of my wrath. History shall be changed forever. And once they are gone, the gods will be bowing at my feet, for they know I am stronger than all of them, combined. No one can get in my way. It would not be possible.

"Never again shall the name of Thanatos be used in a fool's game. The world will know who I am. And I will never let anyone do that ever again."

****** Percy's POV******

Annabeth and I kissed on New Years. That was four weeks ago. In that time; Hanna had woken up and Harry freaked. Brielle and Liam are being really close and Axel seems just in the middle of it all. Thalia and Nico have hung out a lot and seem to be enjoying England as much as we have. Whenever Big Ben goes off, they start singing "Hell's Bells" by AC-DC.

Back to me and Annabeth. The kiss. It was quick, sweet, romantic, and, well... Annabeth blushed after. And I think I did too. She's been treating me differently ever since. More romantic- like... I think. But it's sweet you know, I like Annabeth this way.

Any who, London city central was a place that would come out of those movies. It was really big, and it had a lot of people, and.. well it was pretty cool. I wonder what Tyson would have thought of it. We had to leave Tyson behind. That didn't go well. Tyson was all "BUT... BUT... WHY YOU LEAVE TYSON BEHIND!"

It was really hard for me to do, you know. Ty was sad and all, but Mr. C said that I should just go. They probably wouldn't let him on the plane either, and so we just left. Tyson's okay though. He sent us a message yesterday, saying how he "flatted pointy sticks yesterday". I guess that's a

Annabeth was dragging me places, first to all the big tourist attractions, and then to minor places, like small restaurants and stuff.

She actually said "LET'S GO TO THE PARLIAMENT BUILDING!" And we went. She was really excited and was saying "look at how they designed the doors!" And "oh, look at that! The window ledge is marked in perfectly!"

She was definitely far more into this than I was. Annabeth, currently was sketching a new idea to "use for future blueprint reference" as she put it.

I scanned the area like a panic-stricken little freak, checking for any sign of unnatural movement, like monsters or something like that. People walked and talked normally, busses moved from stop to stop, some disappearing over the bridge, others going out of sight behind buildings.

"Kelp Head, come here." Annabeth called.

"Yeah?" I asked, and sat next to her on the wooden bench she was sitting on. "What's up?"

"Does this look okay to you?" Annabeth asked me and held out the drawing of a fancy house and stuff. It was the first time she ever asked me _my _opinion on her drawings.

"It's great, Annabeth." I replied truthfully, completely amazed at the fact that she made those ordinary lines spring to life.

"Really?" She asked, the light January snow finding places in her hair.

"Yes, really." I promised.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close. "You know," She looked at me "We were never given a deadline, like, when we have to go back or when we need to bring the band back to camp."

"Yeah, that means we can stay as long as we want." I told her as she caught a snowflake on her tongue.

Big Ben chimed four times, making the ground vibrate beneath us.

"Ha, Percy we both know we can't really. We are here just to get those guys back and save the camp." She grabbed a pencil and started moving it through her fingers.

"Let's stay 'till Valentine's day, okay?" I asked.

Annabeth looked across the river. "Yeah, maybe, if we can convince the others."

"Plan, then." I said, and grabbed some snow beside me.

"Plan." She affirmed, not noticing that I was making that pile of snow into a snowball.

I stood up, backed away and threw that snowball at Annabeth's jacket. Snow met her hair and the lower half of her face. She whipped her head around and said something that sounded like "I'm gonna get your sorry arse." as she made a snowball and chucked it at my head, but I dodged it.

"Catch me if you can Annie!" I provoked, getting a snowball and hit her square in the stomach.

Standing, she fired three more at me, and because I was turned around, it hit my back, leg and back of my head. "EVIL!" I screamed at her as I ran down the sidewalk and saw Annabeth chasing me.

I ran up the bridge, careful not to run into anyone and skillfully ducked at the oncoming snowballs. Louis and Harry's flat was about a block away, and I knew where my bro hid his key. Who puts their spare in a plat? I could run that, why not.

"JACKSON!" Annabeth's voice ran through the almost empty street, the snowballs not flying as frequently.

I reached the doorstep to the flat and looked for the spare.

"Looking for this?" came a voice from above me. I looked up and saw Hanna sitting on the window ledge, dangling the key above my face. The only problem was, why hadn't I seen her before.

"Give me the key," I stretched out my hand and looked back, to see Annabeth about thirty seconds away.

"It's open." She said, jumping down and opening the door. I ran through, kicked off my shoes and smashed into Harry in the hall. I fell into the wall, lost my footing and slipped.

"Percy. Calm down, bro. What's up?" He grabbed my arms to steady me.

"He threw a fucking snowball at my head!" A voice said from behind me, and I shortly found out that it belonged to Annabeth.

"LANGUAGE!" Hanna screamed at Annabeth, halfway across the flat. Harry lead Annabeth and I into the living room and just sat there, looking at us.

"What?" I asked, hating the fact that he was just looking at us.

"Nothing." He responded, his green eyes looked up at the ceiling, and he looked back at us and smiled. "You two... you're just... you...you guys are like... you're so... _weird_."

"Weird?" I asked, not sure exactly what he meant by that.

"Yeah, like, you act like you like each other sometimes and other times you just full out ignore-" He said, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Thanks for your opinion Harry, it means a lot." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He smiled, and laughed.

"But seriously. He threw a snowball at my head." Annabeth started, laying her words flat with seriosity weaved in it.

"Ha! See that! Girl power!" Hanna came running in like an airplane and stopped in front Annabeth and gave her a massive, awkward hi-five. Annabeth laughed and checked the time.

"Well wook at da time. It seems like widdle Hannie needs to go to sweep." Annabeth babied her "it's ewevin thirty and she's still awake." and ruffled her hair.

"Don't you "Hannie" me, and I don't need to sleep Annie Belle." Hanna slapped her hand away and scoffed.

"You, little miss, should not be calling me "_Annie Belle_". Where'd you learn that anyways?"

"Nico." Hanna responded, rolling her eyes. "I don't even know where my room is."

"C'mon I'll take you there." Harry picked her up, his big hands bringing her fireman style into the hall. Not liking to be babied, Hanna kicked Harry's stomach until he was forced to let her go. Jumping down, she looked up at Harry's tall figure, and laughed as he lifted her up.

"Is the room purple?" she asked him, Annabeth and I following behind.

"Demanding eh?" Harry asked, pulling open the door.

"It's not demanding when it's simply a- whoa." her mouth fell open as she walked into the room.

"The bookshelf;" she admired "the mattress." she jumped on it and laughed "the pillow!" she sniffed it.

"You're kidding." Harry said, chuckling watching Hanna in amusement.

Hanna was bouncing on the bed, her blonde locks flying all over the place. Every leap, her legs soared higher and her giggles increased. "Yeerp! Look at me!"

I let my eyes roll, feeling jealousy submerged inside me. I twisted my body to look at Annabeth. "Aww. I want to jump on the bed." I whined, pouting a slight.

Annabeth sighed dramatically and just turned away, as if shunning me. I made a 'Hmph.' sound and pouted like a dog.

"Weee!" Hanna cheered as she bounced higher.

I sighed loudly and slouched on the ground, leaning on a wall. Not fair, I wanna jump on the bed.

I watched Hanna, green-eyed. All of a sudden, those high leaps decreased its height and Hanna automatically crash to the ground. In an instant, Harry was by her side, pushing herself up and helping her prop on the comfy bed.

I watched Harry caress her cheeks and look at her with worry eyes. "Oh my gosh Hanna! Are you okay?"

Hanna let out a quick chuckled and shrugged. "Well I'm used to it."

Harry pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. "What? Falling?"

Hanna blinked and a questioned yet shocked looks fell on her face. " Wh-wha? Did you ju-just say Fall in love?"

Harry twitched his head to the side and his eyebrows raised. "What? No, I said are you used to falling?"

Hanna coughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Oh well. Uhm, yeah I guess."

Harry looked down and fiddled with his fingers. From the peak of my eyes, I saw his cheeks turn to crimson red. "Uhm...yeah.."

"Heh. Well this is awkward." I muttered, speaking nothing but the truth. I felt Annabeth slap my arm causing me to wince in pain. I looked at her dumbfoundingly and she returned me with an expression 'Why the fuck was that?'. I just shrugged and smiled innocently.

Annabeth walked to my side and clutched on my arm so tight, I wanted to scream. "What was that?!" Annabeth hissed, her brows furrowed.

"What? I was just stated the obvious." I retorted, crossing my arms.

Annabeth slapped my arm and looked at me as if I was stupid. "You ruined their moment! I may not be an Aphrodite child but I'm sure that what you did is a complete no, no, in the rules of love."

"Annie can be deep." I whistled, smirking.

******Nico's POV******

I sighed loudly and slouched on the couch. We were currently resting at Zayn and Niall's flat, Thals and I are the only one here. Joy, eh?

"Gaah. I'm so bored." I groaned, hanging myself upside down on the couch.

Thalia walked in from the kitchen, holding a tub of cookies and creams ice cream. My eyes bulged out and I later crashed on the carpet.

I goggled at the ice cream tub, drooling a tad and felt my stomach beg for some. "Thals. That's ice cream."

Thalia nodded, her mouth full of ice cream. She landed on the seat next to me, our thighs brushing against each other. "Yeah," She swallowed her ice cream. "Whataya want me to do about that?" She looked at me, swallowing some more ice cream.

I rolled my eyes. "Care to share?" I threw at her dryly.

Thalia shrugged and tossed me the tub of ice cream. I caught it with ease and scarfed down the ice cream down my throat. I let a sigh of pleasure escape out of my mouth. "Gods, this is sooo good." I moaned, closing my eyes.

Thalia laughed. "I know it is. Thank the gods that there's another tub in the freezer."

Within minutes, I threw the ice cream tub to the side and rubbed my belly. "I swear I gained some pounds, but it was worth it." I let a burp out of my mouth.

"What now?" Thalia asked, fiddling with her converse.

"Uhm...I'm bored." I started, sighing deeply.

Thalia snapped her fingers and jumped on the couch. "Ooh! Movie? How 'bout that?"

I nodded." Horror." We spoke in unison and grinned at each other.

Thalia flickered the TV on, of course with a remote because doing it manually is just too much work. She turned on the Wii and set up Netflix. She turned to face me. "Can I pick?"

I shrugged seeing no harm in that. "Sure, why not."

I watched the controller flicker from one place to another until Thalia landed on her movie of her choice. "The Ring?" I asked her.

"Yep." Thalia answered, popping the 'p' "Never watched it yet, plot seems good."

"Oh! Pizza!" Thalia exclaimed, looking at me. In an instant, I tossed her the phone and she quickly dialed the pizza parlor's number, knowing it by heart.

"Hello? Yeah, hi. 2 meat lovers...size..oh uhm, large...no, no party. Mhhm, yes...Dr Pepper please...okay..yeah..uhuh...bye." Thalia spoke on the phone and hanged it up.

She sat on the couch. "Phew. Gosh, can't order a pizza without having a conversation."

I laughed. "Click play." I ordered, putting my legs on the table.

I watched the TV transform into the movie and I watched it intently. I felt Thalia scoot closer to me and my cheeks blushed crimson. She grabbed a blanket and draped it on top of us. I felt her body loose it's tension on mines and just relaxed. I mustered up enough courage and was able to wrap my arm around her waist. My pride grew and my egoness filled the room when her head leaned on my shoulder. I ignored the red paint on my cheeks and tried to concentrate on the movie rather than distracted by the gorgeous girl in my arms right now.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. The girl got a phone call." Thalia mumbled, watching the movie with wide eyes.

I grimaced at the bloody marks on the girl, feeling petrified. "Damn."

A few minutes have passed and the movie was growing intense. At certain parts, Thalia winced at the bloody marks, causing her to lean back on me for comfort. Score, right?

"Oh my gosh, the girl watched the video...she's gonna die." Thalia muttered, as she breathe with the music pacing.

"Ah crap." Realizing Thalia was right when the aunt got a phone call.

With the phone, the doorbell rang. Thalia gasped, and laughed as she got scared of the sudden sound. I laughed at her as she pouted She carried the blanket and draped it on herself. Thalia marched to the door to answer it and I stayed on the couch, fiddling with the remote.

I heard a husky voice causing my head to twitch at Thalia's direction. There stood a boy, somewhat our age. He had sandy blonde hair and a mix of blue and gray eyes. That boy had the usual California tan but he's seems to be from this place. I saw his eyes give Thalia the elevator eye, realizing he we was checking Thalia out. I felt anger boil inside me and my fist clenched. I watched the two have their own conversation. I mean seriously, does ordering a pizza means you're ordering a douche? I stalked to Thalia's way and stood beside her. I saw the boy's eyes stagger back realizing my presence.

"Oh hi, Thals." I then turned to the boy. "How much would that be, man?"

The boy brought out the pizza, the receipt attached on the lid. I saw his eyes analyze it and then flicker back at me. "Uhm, £34.99"

I turned to Thalia with a dumbfounded expression. "Uh Thals, how much is that?"

I saw her eyes swivel in a circular motion as she shoved me back. I saw her toss the man some money.

The boy leaned on the wall, gazing at Thalia that made me want to barf up rainbows on that face of his. "So, here's my number." He winked at her. "Call me maybe."

Thalia grabbed the paper but before it was fully in her hands, I don't know what came over me but I took it and ripped it.

"What was that?" The idiotic, imitator of ken growled.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "Yeah Nico. what was that for?"

"Uhm..uhm.." I stumbled over my words. Dammit, why did I do that? "Uhm..'cause she's...my girlfriend." I blurted out.

In unison, the two replied "What?"

I felt my cheeks redden as I rubbed the back of my neck. Without a thought wandering inside my head, I wrapped my arm around Thalia's waste. "Yep. My girlfriend. Now get your scrawny ass out of here."

"Have a nice day." I hissed taking the pizza box and slamming the door.

I walked to the couch and place the pizza on the table. I sat down on the couch and leaned back. Thalia coughed, obviously asking for my attention. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently, grabbing a slice of pizza.

I saw Thalia's eyes roll from the corner of my eye. "The whole girlfriend act."

I sighed. "Uhm...the guy looks like he wanted to rape you...?"

Thalia jumped on the couch and settled on a seat beside me. She leaned on the arm and stared deep at me. "No, there's more to that."

I pursed my lips and looked at her, straightening my position. "Nope, that's it."

Thalia smirked sitting in front of me. She tapped my nose, and laughed dryly. "You were jealous."

I chuckled and let my eyes roll. "Uh no. You wish though."

Thalia smiled rubbing her neck. "Admit it Nics, you were jealous."

I crossed my arms, and snarled. "I was not!" I exclaimed, glaring at her but all she did was throw it towards the trash.

"Okay, okay." Thalia laughed, gold tinting in her eyes. "But thank you." All of a sudden, she embraced me, snuggling my neck. I took in her scent as she let go. She placed the blanket on top on us, once again mimicking our positions before; with her leaning on my.

We watched the rest of the movie, eating our own boxes of pizza.

"Noo! Oh my God, the boy watched the video. Oh shit, he's gonna die!" Thalia exclaimed, chucking a pizza at the screen.

"Dammit, he got a phone call. Oh fuck seven days." I sighed, watching with curiosity.

Thalia then turned to me. "We watched the movie like the video. Do you think we'll get a phone call?" She asks me nervously but she quickly masks it.

"No, I do-" Then the phone rang. Both Thalia and my eyes bulged out. We looked at the phone hoping it would explode. I grabbed the phone and tossed it at her, she quickly threw it back.

"Answer it!" Thalia snarled, throwing me the phone.

"I don't want to die!" I exclaimed, exaggeratedly. I then tosses the phone back at her.

"Check the caller ID!" I screamed as she checked.

"It's Zayn." She sighed in relief.

"The dude with the hair? The one that goes up like a ramp?"

"Yeah." I answered the phone.

"Hello? Goddammit, you nearly scared the living shit out of us...yeah noo...you know what..what?...Gah...bye." I threw the phone watching the batteries phop out of its socket.

"My gosh that was close." I breathe, placing my legs on the table.

Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Look, there's only one slice left." I stared at the majestic looking pizza, drooling at its glory. In an instant both of us leaped to the table. We fought to get the pizza. So far the pizza was in my hands. Thalia kicked my arm and snatched the pizza from my hands. I pushed her off the table and we landed on the carpet. Thalia was ontop of me rubbing the pizza on my face with a 'I told you so' expression to match. I pushed her off of me and wrestled to get the pizza. With success I was able to snatch it away from her. I ran with the pizza as Thalia was trailing behind me.

She caught up to me, sticking her foot in my direction, causing me to slip. I accidently fell on top of Thalia, 'causing us to roll and bump against the well.

We were face to face. Only millimeters apart. She was so close, I can feel her breathe wash on my neck. I saw her eyes getting lost in my pool of black ones. I was drawing my face closer, time was killing. She followed my example and I can feel both of our heart beats racing against one another.

We were about to kiss...

******Axels' POV******

I was sitting on the park bench, trying to get away from all the loving thing going on. I mean, Brielle is obviously with Liam, Hanna and Harry are somewhat attracted to one another, its freaking obvious Percy and Annabeth loves each other, and my br-brother and Thalia are in the stage of denying their feelings. Let's face it, I'm the only sane one left. I was closing my eyes, trying to fall asleep but I felt the bench gain some weight. I twitched my head, ready to cuss at the person who invaded my privacy but it was just Zayn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to look at him.

"EHz...went out for a walk..saw you..and here I am." Zayn shrugged , looking at me.

"Uh yeah..here you are..?" I replied nervously.

"So..." He began.

"Way to make a conversation even more awkward." I muttered, hearing his soft laugh.

"Axel right?" I nodded my head. "Tell me about yourself."

I bit my bottom lip, looking at him. "Not family stuff." He nodded in understanding.

"Well...Uhm...I'm a girl...My brother is err...Nico. I came here with Brielle and Hanna by 'BFFFFFFFFFFLs'." I quoted from Hanna, rolling my eyes in the process.

Again, Zayn laughed, staring deep into my eyes. I coughed, obviously uncomfortable. I'm not used to guys looking at me or even making any human contact with me. I always tried to avoid them because of a certain incident. It makes me uncomfortable and weak. All of a sudden I would reminisce some memories of what happened and I hate feeling vulnerable.

"You have really pretty eyes." Zayn remarked, blushing a tad as he smiled.

I twisted my lips and flicked my hair to the side. "Hush, thank you."

"No problem." He nodded, again silence hitting us.

"So...I heard Liam's with Brielle..." Zayn started.

I pursed my lips. "Is that so?"

He nodded his head, making his ski jump hair look untamed. "Yep. And Harry is fancying Hanna."

I chuckled at his word choice...fancying...so formal, it made me want to gag.

"And Thals and my brother are both playing hard to get and Perce and Annie are best friends who are stuck in the dreaded best friend zone." I remarked, adding to his comment.

"We sound like some gossip magazine." Zayn thought out loud as I nodded in agreement.

"EHz...you started it." I shrugged, throwing all the blame at Zayn.

"You agreed to it." He countered back while I crossed my arm.

"No I didn't." I whined, pouting a tad.

"If I remember correctly, I saw your head bob up and down." Zayn smirked at my whining face.

"Whatever you say ski jump." I patted his so called work of art and I gave him a puppy smile.

I saw Zayn look at me then at my forehead. I coughed feeling comfortable with the situation as he scooted closer in front of me. He drew his hand forward and brushed it on my forehead. He touched my hair, somewhat analyzing it as my eyes bulged out. Automatically, left him and just ran, not even allowing him to explain for himself.

What the hell was he about to do?

"AXEL!" He yelled out.

But I was too far away for him to catch up.

And was too scared to stick around.

**Hey! Yeah, well I hope that wasn't bad. I'm gonna try to do weekly updates. Sorry about the wait. This, like normal, was done with my fantabulous co-writer, The Ninja. Thanks, see you next week.**

**-Johanna**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. That's all Rick Riordan and Syco Music...**

**HAPPY VALENTINES (or post valentines for you lot out there)**

**Time for the world (no lol jokes) famous shoutouts!**

**Tamara: **Aww *blush face*

**asdfghjkl;: **He he, you'll find out.

**Alex: **IKR. All thanks to ma bfffffffffffffffffffffffffff l. ;-D **(d'aww...well ninja is very much flattered.)**

**Beeettaa Nooottee:**

**Johanna: **Razel Bedazzlement? Hellooooooo? *looks around* Hello? Hello? Hellio?

**Razel: ** I'm sorry! I'm back. I was just daydreaming and planning out my music video ;-D Heheee...fantasies ;-D

**Johanna: **About?

**Razel: ***silence* Ask Bria, period.

**Chapter Nine - IX**

****** Thalia's POV ******

Nico has officially lost it. So did Percy. And everybody else. Well- not really everybody. Okay, well, look. Nico, Percy, Grover, Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry, Brielle and Axel (gods that's a mouthful) went out to do some shopping, and left us behind, saying that if we were left here, we could do some well needed "bonding time". So it's me, Annie and Hanna, all alone in Harry's flat.

So I was doing absolutely doing _nothing_, except of using up the wifi, while Annabeth was setting up the XBox, because who the hades knows how to set those things up?

"IT'S DONE!" Anne screams on the top of her lungs as I shuffle my way out of the back room and head into the living room. She hands me a controller and Hanna comes out of the kitchen, holding a spoon filled with peanut butter. Before we start playing, to turn to her and ask, "What's that?"

"Hmm?" She pointed to the spoon and I nodded.

"Iz cawwed penuburr or a sproon." She stated with a full mouth.

"What?" I asked, unsure if she just told me something or insulted me.

Hanna popped the spoon in her mouth and a second later, she pulled it out, all peanut butter gone. "It's called peanut butter on a spoon." She repeated.

"And you eat that plain?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeap." Hanna popped the p. "You're gonna let me play, right?"

"Uh.. Sure?" I asked as Annabeth laughed lightly.

Hanna ran back to the kitchen, you could hear her put the spoon in the dishwasher and hopped onto the couch, pulling a console close.

"Let's play." She commanded.

I didn't know what to expect. She's a little kid that has probably never gamed before, figuring she's a runaway. But what can I say? That girl can _game_.

See, COD is my game. I don't really lose that much 'cause Nico... well... Nico's not bad, right? He just... no dude I'm joking. He sucks. And for a game about death? I laugh in his face. Not really, but, in my head I do. So there was Hanna, me and Annie, just gaming until Hanna shoots me, and then I died. She almost _memorized _the map and was killing everything, all the time. Then when we did every-man-for-himself she was all "hideout in the corners" and then she'd come out and stab you in the neck or something like that. After about three hours, I called quits.

"Okay, that's enough of that." I crouched down in front of the Xbox and shut it off.

"BUT THALIA!" Hanna shrieked at me, crossing her arms and put on a pouty face.

"No, Hanna. I cannot _stand _losing." I stated crossly, throwing my controller into a box.

"Fine. Then we'll play the most classic Wii game I can think of." She went over to the T.V, grabbed a Wii remote, turned it on and put in Mario Kart.

"You're kidding." I accepted the remote Hanna gave me and we began to play.

"I call Daisy." She said.

"Dry Bowser. The most badass creature in this entire game." I selected.

"Easy, medium or hard course?" She asked, directing her remote at the screen.

"Hard."

"That's what she said." Hanna laughed and selected Rainbow Road. After continuous shoving and falling, Hanna won. She's a cheater, know that? A massive cheater. That girl doesn't play fair. She's all "HA! I BEAT YOU! IN YOUR FACE!"

Annabeth just stared and watched as we played, as we dramatically screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" whenever we fell off something.

"You suck, cheater." I told her, relaxing on the couch and dropped the remote on the floor.

"Coming from the girl who came fifth 40 times in a row? Yeah, _I _suck." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't control you coming in first all the time. Now. Food." I commanded and pointed to the kitchen. "Get me some."

"Yeah the food is in the kitchen. You go get it." Hanna turned on the T.V and started watching a rerun of Big Bang Theory.

"No." I frowned.

"Well Sheldon is going to say _bazinga _in three, two, one-"

"Bazinga" the T.V said and Hanna started to laugh.

"So immature." I fake scolded.

The door then swung open and in came the herd who left us alone.

"So. How was the bonding time?" Percy smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Crappy." I told him. "Hanna beat me in Black Ops _and _Mario Kart."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Harry beamed at her while we all just stared.

"Like, in a commenting sort of way." Harry ran a hand through his curls awkwardly.

"We bought food." Zayn lifted up white plastic bags.

"Now _that _is speaking my language." I stood up, ran over to Zayn, stole the bags from his hands and went into the kitchen.

"I smell Chinese." I said. "They sell Chinese in England?"

"No," Nico said sarcastically. "We ordered it for international shipping from China."

Rolling my eyes, I opened up the containers, grabbed a fork and digged into the Haka noodles, lemon chicken and rice. It tasted so great, like I haven't eaten in thousands of years.

"Yo. Scooch over." Niall told me, poking his fork at my elbow. To avoid being stabbed, I obeyed and he took the seat beside me.

Shoveling the food, you could hear the laughs and conversation of the other people in the other room.

"Okay! Time for the Royal Chocolate Ceremony!" Liam called us to the room.

Raising an eyebrow, Niall nodded and we made our way to the living room. We found chocolate kisses spewed along the table in the centre of the room. There were chocolate bars, roses, and tonnes of other stuff.

"What's a Royal Chocolate Ceremony?" Brielle asked.

"Well, to celebrate Valentines day, we have the RCC. It's a One Direction tradition. So we just put the chocolate there and we... eat it. That's it." Louis enlightened us.

"And it's royal because?" Axel asked.

"Because 'Chocolate Ceremony' isn't as cool as '_Royal _Chocolate Ceremony'." Niall said in a "no duh" voice.

And so it began. We all took a handful of chocolates unwrapped them, and gorged ourselves with them. Some people began to be creative and threw them up, attempting to get them to land in their mouths. Most landed on the floor on on their face. Nico and I fought over a some, even though there were so many left. It was all a lot of fun. Then I noticed Percy and Annabeth stalked into another room. But I didn't care much. I had my eye on a chocolate bar.

****** Annabeth's POV ******

"Annabeth come here." I looked up to see Percy standing over me and extended a hand, which I took.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me into the hall, and led me into the computer room.

"What's up?" I asked.

Percy went underneath the table and came out, pulling a red parcel out and handed it to me. "Happy Valentines Day." he flashed me a smile.

"Aww... thanks Percy." I opened it and found "The Most Advanced, Thought Out Way to Design a Building" book. **(I don't think it's a real book. I checked on Google and found nothing)**.

"For the pros." I laughed.

"For you, Annabeth. Because you are a pro." He told me.

I leaned in, shortening the distance between us. Percy did the same, our lips brushing slightly. I pressed against him, his mouth moving against mine. He wrapped his big arms around my torso as we continued. I put my hands on his shoulders as we lengthened it, allowing ourselves to enjoy this time we had together. I felt Percy's lips fold into a smile as I opened my eyes, Percy's green orbs staring intensely into mine. I felt so small with Percy towering over me.

"Ahem." Percy and I both whipped our heads around and saw Hanna smiling at us in the doorframe.

"Don't mean to be awkward or anything, but why is it always _me _who has to witness the whole makey-outie thingy? Why it's always _me _who walked into the room at the _perfect _moment when the two are kissing? Like really?" She asked.

Still in shock Percy stumbled "H- how much of that did you see?"

"Enough." Hanna responded and watched her foot rub against the hardwood floors.

Looking up, she added "So when are you going to ask her out?"

The colour drained from Percy's face while my eyes bulged out from my head.

"WHAT?" we screamed.

"I'm not- she won't- it's not- I'm- nevermind." Percy stumbled for words.

"You know you want to!" Hanna said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh..." Percy's face regained colour, and it was turning a little crimson.

"Heh- you know what? I think I'm gonna leave you alone. Heh. Uh- bye." Hanna looked around, turned and slammed the door shut.

"Uh..." Percy was still at loss for words.

"That never happened." I said, still staring at the spot where Hanna stood, not one minute before.

"No it did not." Percy responded blankly.

"Let's go." I took Seaweed Brain by the hand and we walked out the door.

The living room was a sight to see. Somehow, when we were gone, the others managed to get into a massive pillow fight, left their chocolate wrappers askew on the floor, but they were nowhere to be found.

A "DIE DIE DIE!" came from downstairs followed by a series of groans and cheers, and a computerised voice chanting "LEVEL UP". I looked over at Percy and he raised an eyebrow, and together, we marched down the stairs.

The basement was pitch black, except for the blue glow of the massive screen in the middle of the room. I saw a Nico - Niall video game battle going on, and it looked pretty intense. Niall's character was tall, had large biceps and triceps, with spiky hair and light blue eyes. The character's shorts were blue and ripped, it's graphics choppy. Nico's looked like Niall's, except for the black hair, black eyes and black shorts. I realized that both characters were like the Nintendo version of their player.

"Bring it on, you sorry loser." Niall provoked Nico.

"Say your prayers, short stack." Nico called back.

"I'm not short! I'm leprechaun size!" Niall said, hurt. That comment was rewarded with a large laugh from everyone else around them.

A large '3- 2- 1- BEGIN!' appeared on the screen as both characters started throwing punches at one another. Nico's character was getting a pound, sweat began to form on his head, with his tongue sticking out, his brow knotted together furiously. Niall had his head on Hanna's shoulder, looking completely relaxed. Thinking of Hanna, did she tell them about that thing? The thing that is a total secret? I sure as hades hope not.

In three minutes flat, Niall's character had knocked out Nico's and as a final lesson to Nico, Niall took Nico's unconscious character, and threw it into the water below. Nico, now being cradled by Thalia, looked up at me as if to say "feel free to stop this torture whenever you please."

"Hey, you guys?" I asked. All the laughter and congratulations to Niall stopped, all 22 eyes looking at me.

"There's a big mess upstairs, so if-" there was no need to complete my sentence because they all sprang up from their seats, and raced up the stairs. Following along, I heard Louis say sarcastically "Who made this big mess?" followed by Hanna saying "TEN SECOND TIDY UP!" like Loonette the Clown from "The Big Comfy Couch".

Everybody ran around the room, picking up wrappers, pillows, blankets, cups and other things off the ground and placed them properly. After, they all crammed onto the one couch and smiled up at us.

"Oh, look at how good you all are. Now, it's time for bed." I babied them.

"That's what you said a while ago." Hanna pouted.

"Hannie, you need the most sleep." I told her, parent like.

"No I don't." Hanna brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Phht, fine." I scoffed. "Now move. What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"The Avengers!" Brielle screamed getting up from the couch and put the CD in the player.

****** Brielle's POV ******

"You cannot touch me- I am a God!" Loki screamed from the TV. This is my alltime favourite movie. It's just AWESOME. It's got Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth and Robert Downey Jr. and Jeremy Renner and OMG I just love it okay.

So when my damn phone rings in the middle of the movie, Annabeth pauses it and hands me my phone. I put it on speaker and say "Hello?"

"Hey," A voice came out from the other side. "Brielle?"

"Uhh... yeah?" I asked.

"Oh, hey sis. It's Aidan."

"Aidan?" I fell off the couch. "How the hell'd you get my number?" I asked.

"Hades." Grover muffled under a fake cough.

"Found it. I have people." Aidan responded.

"Aidan. And your name is Brielle Turner. That means that your brother is-" Axel worked out.

"AIDAN TURNER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanna fangirled.

"Whozzat?" Aidan asked.

"My best friend." I responded quietly.

"You never told them?" he asked.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell us? BFF? Huh? What happened to 'tell each other' eh?" Axel looked cross.

"Because Hanna would have acted like that." I told her.

"So..."

"Yeah. My brother is Aidan Turner." I told them.

"You are talking about me like I'm not even here." Aidan told me.

"Like THE Aidan Turner. Like, Kili? Like Mitchell from Being Human? Like-" Hanna was turning white.

"Yes. That Aidan Turner." Aidan laughed.

"Why'd you call?" I asked.

"Since you left, I've been looking for you, and figuring it's Valentines Day, I wanted to say happy Valentines and stuff." His voice rang out through the speaker.

"Awwwwwww." Hanna cooed.

"Shuddup." I said. "Happy Valentines to you too, A."

"See you around. Maybe we'll catch up later. I'll call you." He said.

"Here's your hat, what's your hurry?" I asked.

"I'm busy. I'll call you later. Love you. Bye." and the line went dead.

"Brielle! Why didn't you tell us!?" Hanna asked, I suppose still smiling because she just witnessed a talk with _Aidan Turner_. I don't see what the big deal was. He's just my brother.

"Remember when we first started this thing? You said that we need to forget the past? Start new? Well, Aidan was my past." I told them.

"But _still_. You are related to _him_. Being related to a celebrity is HUGE!" Hanna used extra hand motions for emphasis.

"I know, Han, but still. I didn't want to because... well, I still don't want too, okay?" I spoke to her sincerely.

"Okay. Sorry Brielle." She looked down.

"It's okay. Sorry for not telling you." I smiled at her.

"Well don't you guys get along well? Can we continue the movie now?" Nico asked.

Hanna took a seat beside Harry and I sat on the ground. Annabeth turned off the lights and played the movie. A while later, when the movie was over, and I saw that it was only me, Axel, Zayn and Harry awake.

"Okay, well I'm gonna sleep." I announced, standing up and stretching.

"Guest bedroom with a Queen size down the hall and first door on the left." Harry said. "And, Axel, another, just like that, beside Brielle's. Have fun." He flashed a smile, exposing his dimples. Gods that's something Hanna would say.

Harry carried Hanna who had fallen asleep on his shoulder to her own room and closed the door.

"Let's go." I said.

I entered the hall and found my room. Before going in, I saluted Axel and she saluted back, then laughed, like the good old times.

The lights were off, and I was far too tired to sleep, so I just crawled into bed and pulled up the sheets.

The soft blankets covered my body as I sunk into the mattress. I remembered Aidan and everyone. Before I closed my eyes, I remembered Liam.

Gods.

I like Liam.

A lot.

I wonder what Axel thinks.

**He he. Probably should have included that too. I don't own Aidan Turner either. Like, how do you own a person, like really? That's all for now. See you next week.**

**-Johanna**


	10. Up, up and - a Plane

**Hey y'all! The Ninja isn't here now, so we're gonna have to carry on without her. **

**TailsDoll13: **You know you're awesome right? And absolutely ma'am. I will. More Lielle is coming your way.

**asdfghjkl: **Yeah. That's the creative mind of Johanna working.

**Dean: **Thanks dude. Thanks a lot.

**Okay. Listen up. Those in the UK who are going to the 1D concerts, GOOD FOR YOU! Those tickets are freaking impossible to find.**

**For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, well, good for you too, I guess. I dunno, I didn't want you guys to feel left out. **

**Okay, and for those worrying about "the fanfiction not fitting in with real life", it's a fanfic. I create the rules. Well, no, not really, but you know... nevermind. I didn't say anything. **

**Chapter 10 - Up, up and - a Plane. Shit.**

****** Axel's POV ******

"AXEL!" a voice called me out from my peaceful slumber. Why the hades would anyone wake ME up at this time?! Deciding to ignore it, I pulled the blanket cover over my face and shut my eyes, pretending to sleep, when I heard the door open.

"Axel, we gotta go." The sound of Hanna commanding me to do something is rare, so I turned over to her, but kept the blanket covering my face.

"Mmm." I complained, not wanting to budge.

"Please, Axel, we have to go." I heard her feet shuffle.

"No." I said, childlike.

"Please?" She asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Come on Axel, don't be that way. We have to go to that camp thingy." She told me.

I checked my watch and noticed it was 12:15 pm.

"Uhhh, fine." I flipped the blanket out of my face and looked at Hanna.

"Where are we going again?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"'Merica." Hanna sat at the foot of the bed.

"Via...?" I asked, making my hand go into a swirling motion.

"British Airways."

"Airways- like, a plane?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why you're -" she said but I cut her off.

"A PLANE! HANNA! YOU KNOW THAT PLANES AND I DON'T GET ALONG WELL! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME I WAS ON A PLANE?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air as I paced back and forth in the room.

Hanna, sitting down and followed me with her eyes said quietly "It crashed."

"THIRTY THREE PEOPLE DIED! THERE WAS FORTY OF US ON THAT PLANE!" I recalled.

"It's okay, Axel. Just calm down, okay. The others don't know about your fear, so please don't blame them, okay. It's only a little fear." She attempted to soothe me.

Without success. "Aerophobia! It's scary up there!"

"It's only a small ride. Believe me, okay. Thalia is Zeus' daughter. Zeus wouldn't dare shoot her out of the sky." Hanna looked up at me.

"You got that from a song." I told her.

"Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite." She sang.

"What did I say about singing One Direction songs in front of me?" I raised an eyebrow.

Hanna looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm gonna get ya now." I told her and ran head first and began tickling her.

"Axel- HAHAHHAHA. STOP IT!" Hanna laughed.

"Not 'till you apologize." I told her, tickling her stomach.

"NEVER!" She screamed and elbowed me in the stomach allowing her a quick escape.

I taught her well.

She ran out of my room, and because her punishment was not yet over, I had to chase her. We took sharp curves, moving room to room, Hanna's giggles echoing through the house.

"Liam! Help me!" I heard Hanna scream as she entered the kitchen.

I saw Hanna run behind Liam's tall figure as I ran into the room.

"Move, mister Payne." I commanded.

"What are you going to do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing. Now move." I told him again.

"No." he fought back.

"I'll come after you with-" I looked around at my options.

What was the kid afraid of again?

Water?

Nope.

Rollercoasters?

No.

SPOONS!

"I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH SPOONS!" I announced and ran over to a drawer and pulled out six spoons, three in each hand.

"You wouldn't be so cruel." He snarled.

"You don't know me well enough, my friend." I told him as I stepped forward.

"Stay behind me." He commanded to a trembling Hanna as he took a step back.

"Nothing can protect you now!" I screamed as I lunged forward.

But then I felt something grab my wrists and take the spoons from them.

"Except for the occasional Brielle that might come to his rescue." A voice said as I spun around.

"You're kidding right? You _traitor_." I spat the word. "You would take his side, but not mine."

"Yes, I would. Now come on, did you pack your duffel?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't unpack. It's all in there." I told her.

"Hanna? Are you ready?" asked Brielle, putting the spoons back in their proper spots.

"Yeah." said Hanna. " let me go get it."

Hanna ran up the stairs, followed by me and Brielle.

I grabbed my duffel, shoved some converse in and grabbed my book from the nightstand. I changed quickly, shoving my clothes into the bag. In the hall, I waited for Brielle and Hanna.

Brielle came out with her red duffel and finally we heard Hanna's door open and she came out.

She was holding a full size piece of luggage that had the Union Jack and Big Ben on it.

"Who the hades bought you _that_?" I asked.

"Harry did." Hanna smiled proudly and made her way down the stairs.

"_Harry_." mocked Brielle and I.

"What else did he get you?" asked Brielle, her eyes dawning upon the luggage.

"Some new shirts, a few more pair of jeans, some new shoes, a Jansport backpack, a new camera, new iPod case" Hanna dragged on until we hit the limo.

Limo this, limo that. You know, since we met those pop stars, that's all we've ridden in. A big stretch limo with tinted windows and fifteen seats. We piled our bags into the trunk of the limo and piled in. Harry called Hanna over, which she didn't object to. Brielle and Liam sat beside each other and the only other spot left was beside Zayn, because the rest had either bags or people taking them up.

"Hey, Axel." Zayn attempted at a conversation.

"No." I said, and looked out the window.

"Please, Axel, listen to me." He begged as I turned around.

"What?" I asked rudely. Zayn and I haven't talked since the _incident_.

"Look, I'm sorry. About what happened." He looked me in the eye. "I was just -"

I cut him off "Save that sap story for the press."

Speaking even quieter than before, Zayn said "I know you think I'm some sort of weird, but honestly, I was just trying to get something out of your hair."

"And planned on kissing me all the same." I shook my head.

"No, that - well it wasn't the _first _thing that came to mind." He looked away.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered.

Now he put me on the spot. My badass cred was going to be known as mean if I didn't say something. I can admit that _maybe _me treating him like that was a little mean, but okay.

"No, dude, it's okay. Uhh... yeah." I said.

I took Zayn's hand and he looked at me and smiled his well known smile among his fans.

I looked down and laughed quietly to myself.

It took us four hours to get down to London from Manchester, because of "a case of heavy snowfall".

"We're here." Zayn dragged me out of the car.

There were a couple hundred cars around as the thirteen of us stepped out and got our bags.

"Have a nice flight." the limo driver said as we exchanged goodbyes.

Yeah, right. Good flight. Sure.

We walked into the airport in pairs and threes. We checked in with success, and the lady at the front desk seemed pleased that a group of us were traveling first class together.

"Here you go madam," she said, handing Hanna everything. Passports, boarding passes, everything. "Go to Terminal Three Departures, gate fifteen."

We nodded as we walked away.

Hanna stopped and handed the boarding passes and stuff out to everyone. "Don't loose those."

Harry took Hanna's hand and the rest of us following, and soon enough, we passed customs and made our way to the gate.

But when I say soon enough, I really mean it took three hours.

By this time it was 8: 27 pm.

"All passengers for flight BA 179383 please make their way into the flight gate now for departure to John F. Kennedy airport, code JFK." A british person's voice rang out through the speakers.

"Ready?" Zayn gripped my hand and I nodded.

Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis, Liam and Hanna grabbed their carry-ons (what _didn't _Harry buy her) as we went to the first class check-in zone for us first class prissy people. I felt like a freaking queen.

We went through and made our way onto the actual plane itself. I found myself sitting pretty close to Zayn, with Brielle and Hanna at other ends of the first class section of the plane. Almost as if it was deliberately set up so that Hanna is with Harry, I am with Zayn, Brielle and Liam together, a - what's it called- PERCABETH! There it is! A Percabeth and Thalico placement. Gosh this is like a freaking romance show.

But I don't like Zayn.

Not one bit.

And there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"Good evening passengers on flight 179383 with British Airways. My name is Jonathan and I am going to be your pilot for this flight. We will be taking an all around trip to New York this evening. Anticipated arrival time is five hundred hours London time, zero hours in New York. Please have your seats in the proper, upright position and have your seatbelts in the lock. Have a nice flight and thank you for choosing British Airways."

The engines started and we began moving down the runway. The plane picked up speed, and I felt my stomach drop as the wheels went into the plane we were airborne.

The smile on Hanna's face when we were in the air was so large, it was unbelievable. She spoke to Harry and was really happy. Me on the other hand, not so much.

I was gripping onto my seat, making my knuckles turn white. Zayn came over and tried to calm me down. I guess the pressure was too much so Zayn brought out a pillow for me and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

****** Hanna's POV ******

Harry and I were just talking about random stuff. We were playing "would you rather" when he asked me another question.

"Would you rather date me or Zayn?"

I looked at him with an open mouth. If this was a movie, this would be the time where the viewer would scream 'HE'S GOING TO ASK YOU OUT! COME ON!' But replied "Well, figuring Zayn loves Axel, or Axel loves Zayn, so I would choose you."

Did I see him blush? Please tell me he didn't blush. He blushed at me? You're kidding.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, turning towards the T.V that was in between us.

"21 Jump Street?" He asked.

"With Channing Tatum? Who could say no?"

And so we watched it. Guns, drugs, drinking, you-know-what and other stuff.

Blech. Not my cup of tea.

Still, Channing looked _super _hot in is nerd uniform. And when he said "Fuck you science" Harry and I had to have a lot of self-control to stop our laughter.

"I knew it was the gym teacher!" I exclaimed quietly after the movie, hoping not to disturb anyone around me.

The lights had dimmed and there were about five hours left on the flight. The sound of the motor replaced the sounds of the movie when I took off my head phones.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"I don't know." Harry looked at me.

"Like Sherlock?" I asked him.

"Like the movie or the BBC show?" asked Harry.

"BBC show." I said, eying him.

"Yes. A whole hell of a lot."

"Cool." I nodded and sunk back into the chair.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"You ran away from the orphanage when you were how old?"

"Twelve. How'd you find out about that?" I asked him.

"Axel." He told me.

"Oh, okay."

"You aren't mad that she told me about that?"

"No, not at all. Axel does what she does. And I never question it because I'm not in charge." I told him.

"So, you just sit back and let people boss you around?" he asked.

How did we get from 21 Jump Street to this?

"No, I just do the things I think is right and typically, those ideas come from Axel. And because Axel is older, I learn to listen to her and don't complain about it."

"Oh." He said blankly.

Conversation ender.

"Uh... who's your favourite band?" I asked.

Harry laughed and looked down at his hands. "Coldplay. Yours?"

"One fifth is standing right in front of me - I mean - uhh-." I stuttered.

"Ha ha. Well at least I have met a fan that I can talk to."

"Well, Harry, you are very lucky that I have not screamed in front of you yet."

"Would you?" He asked.

"I have wanted to multiple times, but I didn't." double points, Hanna. Always start the awkward conversation.

"What happened when I was out?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much." He said.

Lies. There was something that happened. Harry's eyes weren't meeting mine. His foot was tapping the ground. He began scratching his nose. Harry just didn't want to tell me.

"Wrong answer." told him and sat close to him.

"Well nothing much." He scratched the back of his head.

"Much. Codeword much. What happened?" I pressured him.

"Uhh... Axel said I can't tell anyone." He told me.

Truth. Full eye contact. No distractions. He was being truthful about that.

"Okay." I don't like pressuring people. That was Axel's job, getting the answers out of people. Not mine.

I sat back down a fiddled with the T.V again, running through the movie selection list. I found Skyfall there and watched it with Harry is pure silence. At some nasty scenes, I looked around and saw that every other first class people were sleeping. Even Axel! Good for her! Soon enough we watched another movie and the flight was over.

First time in America.

Here goes nothing.

**I promised my buddy that I'd update today, so this one is early. I want to update Friday, we'll see how that works out.**

**Oh and I recommend to everyone who likes the Mortal Instruments to check out my friend's story, City of Crime. It's by Sherlock's-Avenging-THG and it's great. Have a nice week.**

**Johanna**


	11. Camp

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction, PJO or Aidan Turner.

****** Percy's POV ******

Mom and Annabeth's dad picked us up from the airport. The two mini-vans could carry all of us. It was me, Axel, Hanna, Grover, Louis, and Zayn in one car, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Liam, Brielle... you get the picture. Mom was just talking to Hanna the entire one hour ride there. It went down like this:

"So, what's new?" Mom asked.

"Nothing much," we all answered, except for Hanna.

"Well, Miss Jackson, I should call you Miss Jackson right?" She asked and Mom nodded. "Well, we've had a whole tonne of fun over the past little while. We met lots of great people. And we met One Direction. See? See him? Yeah, that's Zayn Malik. And that- well he's Louis"

"Yeah... uh... hi." Zayn mumbled quietly.

"Oh. Zayn. I know you. You sing that song that Percy- " mom began but I cut her off.

"No mom. Not now." I warned, not wanting Zayn to know that I _might _sing a One Direction song around the house. Or that I _might _own both of their albums. And their cover of One Way Or Another. Zayn and Louis don't need to know about that.

And really, throughout the entire car ride, all you could here is the music playing through the speakers, with Hanna and my mom talking. And let me tell you, Hanna can talk. A lot. So will mom, if you talk about something she knows about.

But finally, after a long hour of being stuck in traffic, we made it to the camp boarder where only demigods could pass through. Mom parked the car beside Mr. Chase's and we all hopped out. We took our bags from the car and walked into the camp together.

I had to shield my eyes because of the hot sun reflecting off the lake below. I turned to my left and saw the twenty cabins sitting in their nice semi-circle around the smaller fire pit in the centre of it all. I saw some kids fighting, training, shooting arrows, reading, and other things to my right, but then the forest appears, and I really can't see beyond that.

"Woah." I whip my head around and see the One Direction boys with their mouths wide open, Brielle trying to see how many bars she gets on her phone and Hanna and Axel making their way down the hill.

"This place is _huge_!" Niall exclaims as he picks up his jaw from the ground.

"Welcome to camp Half-Blood." I say as I take Annabeth's hand and we run down the hill towards the cabins. I let go as Annabeth makes her way to Athena's cabin and I see Hanna and Axel standing in the middle of the cabins.

"Wachya looking at?" I ask them as they turn to me.

"We're supposed to stay in these right?" Axel asks.

"Yeah." I say. "You are a Hades kid, right?"

"Yeah." Axel looks around. "And so one of these cabins are dedicated to-"

"The gods." I say. "And _that _one is yours." I point to Hades' cabin.

Axel ran towards it and hugged on of the columns. She admires the flamed torches that shone bright against her tanned skin. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She screams at me and she opened the door. Before she walked in, she ran back to Hanna, gave her a bracelet-five and ran back into her cabin, without looking back.

"Now what? Nico told me I have to stay in cabin eleven." Hanna's eyes darted from cabin to cabin.

"What? No, Han, I think, because you have me on your side, you don't have to stay in that cabin." I told her.

"Aw, well thanks Percy, but I don't need special treatment. " she looked up at me.

"Well, miss Schulz, I presume." a voice said from behind me.

"Woah. A pony that talks." Hanna looked up.

"I am not a _pony,_" Chiron said, looking down at her. "I see that you brought the boys and three more? How did you come across them?"

"We might have kicked a door down." Hanna stared at the ground and blushed.

"Now, now my love." Chiron said and looked at the cabins surrounding us. "I think, that you are either an Aphrodite child-"

"No, sir. I'm not pretty enough for them." She told Chiron.

"I disagree. Strongly, actually. But at the same time, I think you might also be a daughter of Hecate." Chiron nodded at one of the small cabins in the corner. It was pearly white, with large windows that overlooked the camp. The double doors had keys for handles and the white porch had flocks of violets coiled around the beams. The three of us strode up to the cabin porch and looms looked back at us.

"Does anyone else live here?" She asked before opening the door.

"Well, there's one person, Lou Ellen, and the other Hecate children, but they are not here all the time. Other than that, no." Chiron told her.

"Okay." she nodded before adding. "Percy, can you come in with me? "

"Sure." I said as Hanna opened the doors.

Hanna's small feet stood firm on the oak floors. The smell of burning insence wafted heavily in the room. She took my hand and looked around. One large bookshelf stood on the left wall, filled with spell books, jars of unnameable stuff, and... was that the box set of Harry Potter? The room had five king sized beds, all equally spaced apart, that hugged the wall. The night stands pressed themselves against the bed frames, with a night-light and an iHome beside it. Hanna stared out the large windows that were tainted black, which cased a dark, moody glow on the room.

She walked over to the bookshelf, her index finger skimming the book's spines. "Hello."

Hanna and I turned our heads around and saw a tall girl, who's slightly curled hair matched Hanna's who was standing in the left hand corner of the room. Her freckles were plastered across her face, and her brown eyes watched Hanna's finger, as if she was afraid Hanna would destroy one of her precious spell books.

Hanna smiled at her as she said "Welcome to Hecate's cabin. Here for a look-around? Anything you need help with in the magical field?"

"No- actually, I'm... uh... here to stay." Hanna stumbled, still looking at her.

"Oh? Well, take any bed you want. Lou Ellen, hi. Are you-"

"She is not claimed yet, Lou." Chiron said as Hanna dragged her bags to the bed closest to the window.

"Oh. So why is she not with the other un-claimed kids?" Lou asked.

Chiron looked at Hanna and said "I have a feeling."

Looking directly at me, Chiron said "Percy, come talk with me for a moment."

I nodded, looked at Hanna who noticed I was leaving, ran up to me and hugged me tight. "See you." She said.

I laughed as she let go and I shut the door behind me, and walked over to Chiron.

"The boys. The five of them, you are sure they are the right ones?" He asked.

We walked over to Poseidon's cabin and I put my bags in after I opened the door. "I think so. They're demigods, you can see that. I think they _are _what we are looking for."

"Does the camp look any better than it did before? That's why I made you go get them." He told me as we walked down the hall and into the boy's room. Tyson wasn't there, maybe he was out.

"Maybe the progress is slow." I told him, but Chiron was not pleased. "Or maybe we missed something."

"What would we miss?"

"Something." I looked at him.

"But what? _That _is the question."

"We did everything the prophesy said. We kept them safe, we brought them here, all five of them, and three more."

"Maybe that's it." Chiron looked out the window.

"What?" I asked.

"The fact that you _brought three more_. That was not part of the plan."

"So because we brought three more, less fortunate, living-off-the-street m runaway or orphaned demigods, we ruined the gods plans?" I asked, suddenly let down and filled with rage.

"No, Percy. I believe that we outdid ourselves. I think we have done more than we needed to, and have gotten in the way. Miss Renner, miss Turner and miss Schultze would have made it here eventually."

But he was wrong. "No, Chiron. Here's the thing. They didn't even _know _what the camp _was_." I eyed him curiously, my eyebrows perching up.

"But the things on their wrists. I could have sworn..." Chiron muttered, playing with his hair as a look of concern washed over his face.

I stepped closer to Chiron, clearing my throat. "What? Chiron?"

"Nothing, Perseus. It's nothing..."

I decided I'd drop the subject for now but I'll question him later about it.

"Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking up from my clothes that we scattered on the ground.

"Campfire in a few hours. Get some rest."

I nodded and he left. I threw everything off my bed, crawled in and drifted away into sleepy land.

**A few hours later... (Say in Spongebob voice)**

I woke up to the sun almost set over the camp's lake. I threw on a shirt and walked towards the bonfire. The grass was long, so it swept across my ankles. By the time I reached it, the flames were as high as Olympus (okay, not really that tall, but you know what I mean.) The golden flames reflected off my fellow campers faces, as the classic sing-a-long began.

_Black socks they always get dirty_

_The longer you wear them_

_The stronger they get_

_Sometimes I think I might wash them_

_But something keeps telling me_

_No, no, not yet_

_Not yet_

_Not yet_

_Not yet_

The song was over and everyone clapped as I took a seat beside Annabeth. I saw the One Direction guys sitting in a group with Brielle. Axel, Hanna, Thalia and Nico sitting as far back from the other "social people" as possible, and Tyson sitting with... is that Ella? Ohhhh... Tyson what aren't you telling me? I waved it off as Chiron called everyone to attention.

"Demigods!" He called and over 800 eyes turned towards him.

"It has been a while, has it not?" He asked as we nodded in agreement. "Well, today, we have something very special to tell you."

"Look around. Look at how everything has changed."

"The trees look greener!" Someone called out.

"The strawberries are bigger!" Called another.

"The water is cleaner!"

Everyone broke out in how the camp looked better, until Chiron gathered everyone's attention back to him.

"Indeed, many things have greatly improved and we have a few people to thank."

Everyone was looking around, seeing who Chiron was talking about.

"It came to no surprise, that they would have success in this quest, and they did end up getting it done. My thanks go to miss Grace, mister D'Angelo, mister Underwood, miss Chase and mister Jackson." We received airwaves of applause from everyone around me, and pats (or should I say slaps) on the back from the Stolls. Someone very ecstatic screamed "WHOO PERCY!"

"Yes, yes, it is all very exciting, and I'm sure we can give them our thanks later. I hope you have also noticed that we have a few more campers in our midst. We have mister Horan, mister Tomlinson, mister Payne, mister Styles and mister Malik. Mister Jackson and company went to Britain to find the five and bring them back. All for good purpose, as intended and, again, we thank you." Which naturally received even more applause and some of the Aphrodite kids looked at the boys dreamily.

"And-" but then it changed.

A pink mist swirled around my ankles. It almost had a sparkle to it, being light pink and thinned out occasionally. I looked up and then I saw it.

Zayn.

His plaid shirt and pre-ripped jean clad body disappeared in a flash of white light. I saw the Aphrodite kids looking at where Zayn once sat, but then the flash dimmed. At first, a silhouette of a tall person standing with legs hip-width apart stood, but then Zayn emerged.

A few gasps shot from the crowd as we saw this "new" Zayn. His clothes had changed, from what they were, to a fresh, white, crisp suit. It hugged his torso, a perfect fit. Oh my gods, someone get a camera, I gotta send this pic to TMZ! Sorry... anyways... His hair was not as "swooped up" like, normal, but spread everywhere in small peaks. He looked down, and smiled.

"Now what?" he asked, the smile still on his face.

"Dude, you got this whole "look at me, I'm freaking _Zayn _look on." Louis chuckled, slapping Zayn in the stomach.

"Well, _you_,however don't seem to look nearly as awesome as _I _do, am I right?" Zayn asked.

Some "Hades ya Zayn!"s came from the crowd and some "Ohhhhh"s and "Ahhh"s as well.

"Well, mister Malik. It appears..." Chiron looked at Piper, who was standing up beside Leo and Jason.

"Welcome to the Aphrodite club. Goddess of of beauty and love." She walked down and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"We welcome our newest claimed member of our demigod family, Zayn Jawaad Malik, the son of Aphrodite. We pray that the gods protect him in his many journeys through his hopefully long life." Chiron said.

We walked over to Zayn and gave him a pat on the back, Annabeth gave a "congratulations, Zayn" and flashed a smile.

Well, I was glad Zayn was happy.

Can't say it lasted long though.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update**

**R&R**

**Thanks **

**-Johanna**


	12. Thanatos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction or anything that follows suit, anything in the PJO field and I do not own people, therefore I do not own Aidan Turner.

* * *

****** Aidan (the alive one's) POV ******

_"Aidan! You said you'd stay with me! After mom and dad... why?" Brielle looked up at me with weak eyes. _

_"Brielle, I'm sorry, but I have to take the chance. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." I put her in my lap._

_"But... but... Mom and dad split... and and..." she trembled._

_"Brielle..." I looked away._

_"Can't you do this some other time? Go to that acting college later?" She asked, with whatever hope she had left, fading away. _

_"I want to, Brielle, I really do. But the only problem is that I may not be able to_ later_."_

_"But... Aidan..." She mumbled._

_"Look, Gran will look after you until I have break in November and December. We'll do stuff together then, okay? And then I'll go back to school until August and then we can hang out 'till September, okay?" _

_She hopped down from my lap and ran into the hall, up the stairs and slammed her door shut. I sunk into the chair and put my head in my hand. Brielle was taking our parent's divorce harder than I thought. It was her almost_ basic _threat.__ I was blinded by sudden light and then I found myself in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. I saw multiple people practising different facial expressions and I was holding a stack of paper that said _The Twelfth Night, theatrical performance, SCRIPT_. And that's when I remembered, I'm back in my acting classes. _

_I flipped to the first page and it had the list of cast members on it. I scanned the list searching for my name. _

Aidan Turner... Orsino

_Great. I get the lead... well, sort of the lead. _

_"Aidan, phone for you." Someone called and I picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall in the corner. _

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Aidan, love, so happy I could reach you." An elderly voice spoke across the way._

_"Gran?" I asked, "What's wrong?" _

_"It's your sister, Aidan, your sister."_

_My Gran had never been one for answering the full question. "What about her? Is Brielle okay? Is she hurt?" _

_"No, love... I don't know, actually. She... she's not here."_

_My eyes popped out of my head. "What?" my voice scraped along my throat._

_"She went missing, three days ago. I tried looking for her, but it was no use. She's on a missing persons list now."_

_"So you called the police?" I managed to ask._

_"Yes, I did."_

_"And she has not left any signs of where she is?" _

_"She left me a phone number and it was her cellular phone." Gee, my Gran and her long words. "that's the only thing she took with her."_

_"O... okay, Gran, thanks." I mumbled._

_"Aidan, stay in school okay?"_

_"Yes, Gran. I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"No go back to your fancy play thing."_

_"Yes, Gran."_

_I hung up the phone and saw cracks crawling up the ceiling._

_Oh shit._

_The lights shut off and a single blue fleck appeared in front of me._

_"You were warned, Aidan. And, now, you have to choose."_

I clutched the bed sheets, frantically kicking them off me. My chest rapidly rising and falling, I looked down at my pale knuckles, grabbing more and more blanket, and suddenly releasing them. That same dream has happened for the past two weeks. Always the same, but more being added each time. Last time, I woke up when the blue light came up. Now, I hoped that was it for that dream. So I could start-up my dreams or lollipops and rainbows.

Not like I dreamed of that.

_All the time_.

I turned my head to read the clock that blinked 6:29 in red. Deciding to grab my phone, I checked my emails, texts, mentions, all that shit.

Wait. Brielle. Does she get those dreams too? I called her number quickly.

"Ello. You have reached Brielle." Her phone replied.

"Dude, so formal!" A voice that I remembered hearing from before talked over her.

"Fine... you want to do it?" Brielle asked.

God, her answering machine thingy was even more awkward than mine.

"Gimme that."

Suddenly a chorus of voiced screamed "HELLO. YOU HAVE REACHED BRIELLE, AXEL, HANNA, HARRY, NIALL, LOUIS, ZAYN, LIAM, PERCY, ANNABETH, NICO, THALIA, GROVER, JASON, PIPER AND LEO. LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP P."

So much like Brielle to include all her friends and say beep too. I left my message.

"Hey, Bri. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Uh... call me back, okay? I think you're in America now, right? Ya? Well... I'm going for a move thing there, so maybe we could... you know... meet up some place?" Shit. "Ya... okay, bye." And I hung up.

I fell back into my bed and closed my eyes.

I knew that in my dreams, I was infinite. I had more control over everything that happened in them. I could do so much in my dreams. I escape things by flying. I knew that I could do so much more than what I was doing then. In that dream. The same one that always repeats. But, in those, it seems, I have no control at all.

I started to think of the conversation I had with Brielle on Valentines day. I knew she was a little busy, with all her friends there, but, you know, something was up. If she was alone, I would have had more to say to her, how she was doing, if she's okay, things like that. And, I would have asked her that one question that has nagged me _forever_.

Why did she run away?

I have connections, across the globe. People who can access any computer, data base, even top-secret internet files, anywhere, across the globe. So I contacted my good friend, Dean, to see if he could do anything for me. Dean worked his touch, making sure I had Brielle's right number, and to make sure I was not calling a random person.

I've already done that.

So Dean gave it to me, and- ya, just so we are clear, I'm talking about the Dean that was Fili in the Hobbit, so like, Dean O'Gorman - I called her... bla, bla, bla, talk, talk, bla bla and that was it.

RRRRIIIINNNGGGGG

Really phone?

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG GGGGGGGG

Okay, you've gotta be fucking kidding me phone.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Greif, phone, calm yourself. Who the hell calls at this time of day?

Oh, right. I do.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG 

DAMN YOU, PHONE!

"Hellooo?' I asked, groggily, appearing as if the person who called just woke me up.

"Aidan. I need you-"

"Dad?" I asked, surprised.

"I need you, son. Where are you, now?" he asked.

"Umm... I'm in Dublin, dad, why?"

"Son, meet me at Cafe Irie."

"The one on Fowns street?" I asked, to clarify.

"Yes. Get there now." And he hung up.

Damn it. Those damn "family issues" that I always have to put up with. Pocketing my phone, I pulled on some clothes, not caring about how I looked, slipped on some shoes and my jacket, ran out my hotel room door and hearing it automatically lock behind me. My car was under ground, so I took the elevator down and ran over to it, which was parked at the end of the lot. I put the keys in the ignition and I was off like a heard of turtles. Except, a lot faster.

It took me ten minutes with the six am traffic to get there, quickly found a space and hopped out of my car. Well, clearly _someone _was in a rush this morning. Or maybe it was my dark glasses, because I could have sworn someone nearly hit me with their car. What an interesting turn of events.

I walked into the café and ordered a large tea. Earl Grey of course. *Insert weird winky face.* I sat down behind a table and waited for dad to come through the door. I tapped my finger to the beat of "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons. It's a pretty good song, what can I say?

The door suddenly opened and a gust of mid March air blew through thaw café. My dad's tall figure stood in the door way as he scanned the room for me. He walked toward me and pulled out the chair in front of me. I was surprised at him, and I suppose that my face showed it.

"Son, if you keep your eyebrows up so high, they're going to stay like that. And I've read the Hobbit. Kili's eyes are not supposed to be that high up." He laughed and I echoed.

"So, dad. What did you need?" I asked, because I was still dying to get back to bed.

Dad looked up at me, and I stared back, almost as if we were in some unofficial staring contest. He placed his hand on my forehead and covered my mouth with the other.

What. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing.

I squealed like a fangirl, trying to attract attention, but then I realized that there was no one there. No nice ordering lady, no random passers by, no one.

He pressed me against the wall and I squirmed underneath his large hands. Deciding that my basic defence tactics were useless, I bit hard on his hand, and waited until I tasted that lovely metallic taste that I was looking for. Blood.

This man wasn't dad. After all we have been through, I knew this man far too well. So much so that I know he wouldn't try to hurt me. Fake dad released me and cradled his hand and looked up at me. Dad's eyes. What the fuck? They changed from pale blue to a gold colour. That was not right. Not human.

Suddenly dad's body fell to the ground and a new person emerged. He was dark, with an angry complexion upon his face.

"Small boy, you cannot try to run from me. You just can't."

"I am not small," I croaked "And I am definitely _not _a boy."

"Then explain why you have the fighting skills of an untrained one."

He brought his hands to his sides and all the lights flickered into oblivion. His hands were pressed together, meeting at the palms and fingers stretched out towards me. A gust of wind blew me back as I slammed against a stand of food and sandwiches of different forms fell on top of me. In pain, I tried to stand, but only to be pushed down once more, by another gust of wind.

"Stupid boy. Gives up a fight so soon. Too bad." He kneels in front of me, one leg pointed towards me.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a hurt puppy." I scowled.

"Well, your sterength is of equivalence." He commented, rolling his eyes.

"Puppies can still bite."

"But you won't." he smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily.

"Thanatos, boy. And speak with kindness boy, Hades. Say hades."

"Hades." I say through clenched teet. This Thanatos guy is really getting on my nerves.

"What do you want." I ask.

"You boy. I need you."

"Huh?"

"I am Thanatos." he flashes me another smile. "I get what I want, when I want it. And I need you."

I look up at him, shooting mental daggers at his head.

"Simply put, I own you. You are my vessel."

"Your what?" I ask

"Vessel. I control you. And all you have to do is give in."

* * *

**Sorry about the filler. Was really busy this week. Bye!**

**-Johanna **


	13. All that Horseshit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction, PJO or Aidan Turner.

**Did anyone watch the newest Supernatural? Just a question...**

* * *

**Janus**

**Chapter 13: Bonding, relationships and all that horseshit. **

****** Nico's POV ******

Axel's been coping well, I think. She hasn't killed anyone, yet. She seems to be getting along with everyone, which is a pretty good sign, I think. I can tell you she mutters things in her sleep, but doesn't snore, and I like her company. Since Bianca...

This one morning, I wake up and see Axel reading a book called "_Coping with Death, A Guide to Help Those Coping with the Decease_d."

"What are you doing?" I asked and she looked up.

"Good morning to you too. I'm reading." And she held up the book and continued reading it.

"Well... no... I see that... why that book though?"

Axel shrugged, her eyes still focused on the words of the book. "No reason," She replies flatly "you never know…"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside her gingerly.

That's when Axel put the book down, the spine popping upwards and looked at me.

"What do you want?" She yawns, speaking nonchalant.

I sighed and pursed my lips. "No reason actually," I bit my lip, looking at the walls of her room "Just thinking whether you want to do something…?"

Axel smirked to my annoyance. "Aah, you want that bond again don't you?"

I focus my eyes on her, merging into a full-out glare. "No," I muttered "You try to be nice…"

Axel chuckled, folding her legs. "Fine big brother," She gave me a cheeky smile, causing my cheeks to blush for no clear reason "What were you thinking?"

I thought about it for a second and shrugged "I don't really care," I told her, leaning back on her headboard "Maybe we can go out of camp or just stay-"

"OUT OF CAMP," She interrupted me, smiling wide.

I raised my eyebrows, my chin perching on my palm. "Eager to get out of camp I see, aren't we?"

Axel nodded slowly, pushing herself off her bed. She slipped on a par of high top All Star Converse.

Her head jerked back "You ready?"

I nodded my head, wrapping a pure black leather jacket from the coat hanger around me. "Yep," I popped the 'p' "Let's go."

* * *

I slammed the truck door shut and shoved the keys in my pocket. I looked at Axel, distracted from the music playing in her ears.

"Psst," I whistled, leaning close to her.

She rolled her eyes and shut off her IPod. "What the hell do you want?" She hissed her hands rested in the pocket of her green jacket.

"Nothing," I grinned, wrapping my arms around her shoulder "Little sister."

I chuckled when I saw her cheeks tinting read as she grumbled something incoherent.

"Whatever," she huffed, pushing the glass doors open. As soon as she did that, it revealed tidal waves of people. Chorus of voices were swarming the air. Many boutiques and shops were all lined up by the side, the middle filled with fountains. Assorted couples walked pass us, making googly eyes at each other; it makes me sick.

"Damn," Axel breathe, her head circling around the place "I don't think I've ever been here before."

I furrowed my eyebrows "Manhattan Mall? Not once?"

Axel bit her lip, her eyes showing pain. "Yeah…well…"

I waved it off; she clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

I sighed, feeling the tension brewing up. "Sooo," I awkwardly shuffled my feet "Where to first?"

Axel shrugged, but from the look in her eyes, she clearly was happy. "Well big bro," she grinned at me and I can't help but smile back "I need new CDs,"

I nodded, "HMV it is…"

As I guided her around the mall, I decided to make a small conversation with Axel. "Most people prefer downloading music," I pointed out, my arms ringing her closer to me.

Axel chuckled, despite the fact that it wasn't a joke "Aah well…CDs are classics and I can show 'em off."

I smiled, "Someone gets my point…"

"How do you think they designed CDs…why a circle and not a square…"Axel wondered, looking at me. People were bumping my shoulders and that made my annoyance meter go to the roof.

I rolled my eyes. "Why a square and not I don't know, a triangle?"

Axel sighed "A square was just an example."

"Then why didn't you say it was just an example?" I retorted, weaving ourselves in the crowd.

"Shut up Di Angelo," She snapped at me, already glaring with all her might.

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Last name bases eh Renner?"

I watch her roll her eyes at me but I can see a smile twitching to break free.

I felt her hand tugging on my loose arm. She then pointed to a shop and I've noticed we have arrived at our destination! Damn, I sound like a GPS.

She then pushed my hand off her shoulder and ran inside the shop. She weaved herself inside the store. I saw her moving to the rock section. I watched her finger slide across the spine of the CDs as she quickly analyzed each and every one of their names.

She picked up a CD case and looked at it.

"Imagine Dragons, Night Vision." I read out loud, smiling when I read the name. "Good band," I nodded my head in approval.

She smiled at me, chuckling. "Love that band,"

"Buy it then," I ordered but I saw her give me a sheepishly smile. I rolled my eyes and opened my wallet.

"Damn you Bi, I mean Axel. Since I am so nice, I'll pay of for it. You are exactly like Thalia," I sighed, almost making a slip of words.

She eyed me suspiciously but shrugged anyway. "Thank you," she chirped and grabbed the CD. "Mind if you buy me some more?" She batted her eye lashes. I've noticed her eyes are shape like doe eyes, giving me the killer bambi eyes.

I sighed "No, I don't mind,"

She grinned at me, grasping the album in her hand. She then turned her back on me. "Is it alright if I get some other CDs as well?" She asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the rack. "Fine, whatever,"

"Great!" She cheered, picking up plenty of CDs and putting some back.

I already see my financial future.

"I'll be right back Axel," I told her, walking away from her.

I walked towards the T-Shirts section and saw a hunch all piled up on a table. I pulled one out, noticing one was in my size. I saw it was a Ramones shirt, with Joey Ramones' face in the middle of the logo.

I put the shirt down and walked away. "Maybe next time," I thought.

When I was going to see Axel, I see her talking to some boy. My protective side submerged inside me as my eyebrows rose.

The guy was tall, reaching to a height of 6'1. He and Axel were laughing and he was standing way too close for my taste. His hand kept twitching as his grey eyes drifted towards her hand. Axel seems to be smirking as she ruffled his coffee coloured hair.

Axel seems to be holding her Imagine Dragons CD, Mayday Parade's Anywhere But Here, and Breaking Benjamin's Phobia.

I saw a U2 CD in his hands and I nodded my head in approval. He seems to be typing away on Axel's phone as he grinned back at her. She was blushing a tad as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. The young man then walked away.

I ambled towards Axel, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms.

Axel looked at me if I were okay. "Just some guy I met…?"

"When did you meet him?" I interrogated her.

"Just a couple of minutes you left…"

"I see, probably thought I was your boyfriend and came to talk to you when I left knowing the coast was clear. Douche," I muttered, glaring at the ground. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing. He just saw me picking up-"

"How old is the man?"

"I don't know Sevente-"

"Troublemaking bastard, where is he from?"

"How the hell-"

"Whoa are his parents, is he a criminal?"

"What the hell?" Axel snapped, crossing her arms. "I am not a freaking criminal, no need for the grilling.

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Shut up, alright."

Axel grinned, patting my head. "Aww, Nico was over-protective."

"Shut up." I growled, glaring at the ground but behind me, I can practically hear her smirking.

* * *

"Thank you," I whispered, grabbing two cones of ice cream. I propped myself on a seat in front of Axel.

I passed her ice cream and she eyed it lovingly. "Aah ice cream; a gift from the gods." She mutters before practically shoving it down her throat.

I nodded in agreement and licked my rocky road. "Well call me a lunatic but I prefer bacon,"

Axel slapped my hand and I automatically reached for my ice cream. "One shall simply not lie,"

I shrugged and continued to lick my ice cream.

Axel then stood up and I looked at her with my eyebrows rising. "Got to go to the ladies room, you know…do lady-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I understand." I stopped her before things just got awkward.

I looked around lost and lonely. I probably looked like some freak eating my ice cream. Having another ice cream cone in front of me doesn't help my situation. It looks like I bought two ice creams; one for me and one for my invisible friend. Hell, I rambling.

I noticed Axel took longer than most people. I drummed my fingers on the table, waiting for my sister.

I tried looking around the crowd, seeing if I can spot some Axel looking girl.

Automatically I felt metal-plastic touch my neck. I froze and I just kept my eye focused on my ice cream. I then switched my gaze to the thing up against me. It was a long tube all connected to a gun. My eyes bulged wide and I clutched on my ice cream. I started holding my breath. The cold metal was shivering down my spine and I despise that feeling. On counts to three, I took my ice cream and just darted forward. Behind me I hear Axel laughing her ass off.

I abruptly stopped my heels and turned back to look at her. A questioning glance was dancing in my eyes as I slowly approached her.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but it slowly lost its tension when I realized what she just did. "What the hell Axel? You freaking cost my life!"

Axel kept on laughing and threw the so-called gun to the ground. "You see that, that's plastic," She picked up her cone and sat down. "Got it from the dollar store."

"How did you even get that if you didn't bring money?"

"Stole 5 bucks from you," She said before licking her cookie dough and cookies and cream ice cream.

"But that gun only cost 2 bucks," She picked up a box of Twinkies and I nodded in realization.

I took a seat in front of her and glared at her. "See what you did? You made me drop my ice cream on my shirt."

"Relax, just get a napkin." She ordered while I stood up.

I grabbed a napkin from the counter of Starbucks. I then wiped the ice cream off of me and walked backed to my seat.

"Damn you Axel. That was perfectly good ice cream you had me was-" I was cut off to see a fuming old man.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Uhm, can I help you sir?"

He twitched his jaw and curled his lip. "Why yes you can young man," He spoke in a raspy and quite rude tone. "You took that tissue from us."

I looked at him like he was an idiot which he obviously is. "Excuse me?"

I heard Axel trying to contain her laughter through her bites of ice cream.

"You took that napkin without asking for my permission," The man said, putting his hat on his salt and pepper hair.

"What's the need when a pile is out at the front for people to take?" I reasoned with him, crossing my arms.

"That's not the point. You didn't ask."

"If you want people to ask then why the hell would you leave the freaking napkin on the counter?" I argued, seething in some air.

The old man glared at me, hunching closer. "Now young man, I don't appreciate the tone. You now have to pay me some money for that napkin."

"What the frigg'? That's a fucking napkin!" I yelled, throwing the napkin at his face. "Keep it if you want it so much,"

I walked away, fuming. Axel caught up with me, laughing so hard. "It's a freaking napkin. What I did was human rights."

"Whatever Nico," Axel chuckled, ringing her arm around my neck.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I was sitting down in the same table Percy was in. Percy was chatting way with me but I couldn't care. My attention was focused on Hanna. She has avoided me all day. I tried talking to her once at the arena but she just walked away and acted like she didn't see me.

I watched her laughing with her siblings as she had small dimples forming on her cheeks. I smiled.

"Anyway, clown fishes are quite peculiar. They are practically two genders…" Percy rambled on, playing with his pasta.

"That's lovely Percy," I said groggily, still staring at Hanna.

"Its not!" Percy exploded; completely disgusted "They freaking go from one gender to another…"

"Yeah…."I dragged my words, furrowing my eyebrows as I thought more about Hanna.

When I saw her standing up, I followed her willingly. I laced myself around the many people trying to talk to me and just trailed behind Hanna. I noticed the same route she's going leads to her empty cabin. I waited a few moments before she stepped inside and I then followed her example.

I watched Hanna whip her crisp blonde hair as she looks at me. "What are you doing here?" She asks her eyes shot wide open.

"Nothing," I shrugged nonchalant "Just wanted to talk to you."

"You do know that a male and female shall not be allowed to stay in the same room without other people?" She informed me, quoting from the rule chart.

I rolled my eyes but a smile tugged on the corner of my lips. "Whatever, we're rebels."

"Why are you here?" She ignored my statement as she crossed her arm.

I tried to reach out for her arm but she stepped back. Why are girls so confusing?

"You've been ignoring me. Why?" I asked softly, my lips merging into a frown.

Hanna softens a slight but shoo her head. "Nothing, it's just that you've got attention from…Aphrodite girls." She said with distaste in her mouth.

I smirked, walking closer to her, this time she didn't step back. "Aah. You were jealous."

Hanna pursed her lips and shook her head. "I wouldn't call that jealousy. I prefer hatred and annoyance."

"Jealous; green with envy," I sang, batting my eyelashes.

She smiled a little and I couldn't help but crack one. Automatically, Hanna shook her head and a glare was now taking over her beautiful eyes.

"Get out, Harry." She growled, sighing. I shook my head and stepped closer to her.

"You know what, if you don't want to get out, I'll get out my self." She huffed, walking towards the door.

An instant reaction flooded me. My stomach and my heart seems as if it was just hit by a boulder. Automatically, I grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her close to me. She looked surprised and was about to say something but that all changed when I crashed my lips down to hers. She was tense but was softening up a bit. She wrapped her arm around my neck as I ringed my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer to me, smiling in between the kiss. She tangled her fingers in my curly locks and I couldn't help but close my eyes shut.

When oxygen was becoming scarce, we broke the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," I laughed.

Hanna smiled, seeming flustered.

"Now Hanna, I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to maybe…go out?" I asked, fiddling with my hands.

A smile bursted out on Hanna's face as her face shined with happiness. Her mouth couldn't form any words and she just leaped on me and embraced me in a loving hug

I rubbed her back and chuckled. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. "So I take that as a yes."

Hanna nodded softly before hugging me tighter.

* * *

**Brielle's POV **

I was grasping my sword tight and grinned at Liam; maniacally.

"Ready hon?" I taunted, stretching my legs.

Liam seems to hesitate but nodded nonetheless. The moment he nodded his head, I lunged my self at him. He easily dodged my first attack as I landed on my feet.

I growled at my miss and warmed up the body of my sword. I fiddled with my fingers before I make my next I attack. Liam then made a courageous move and circled around me, getting closer to me by the second. I then whipped out my leg and wrapped it around his own. He then crashed to the ground, creating a thump sound.

I took my sword and lashed him at the leg. Him wincing caused a smirk to dance on my lips.

"Aww, can't handle it?" I chuckled, mocking him.

Liam then jabbed his sword on the grass and pushed himself up. Liam looked at me with that mischievous sparkle lighting up his eye.

"Care to make this interesting Turner?" He challenges, crossing his arm.

I nodded my head and popped my hip. "Bring it on," I sneered.

"If I lose, I'll be your servant for the week. If I win, you'll be my girlfriend." He teased, grinning.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but blush. "Fine, I swear on that."

I then took a step back and made a lunge pose. I stuck my sword at him, pointing it at his head teasingly.

I then made a battle cry before pouncing towards him. He blocked the attack with his sword and I twisted my body to take a jab at his arm. He reflected it with ease and slashed my left arm. I shook off the aching feeling and got back on my feet.

I moved my left leg and twirled around Liam. I again hit his shin, causing him to fall backwards. I took this as my advantage and stabbed my sword by his arm. Before I was about to declare my victory, he had the nerve to push me back.

"What the hell?" I growled, before grabbing my sword. I took it, fuming. I darted towards him with lightning speed and jabbed the hem of the sword towards his rib cage. I saw him fall back and crashed to the grass. His face was filled with pain. His forehead had coats of sweat and his hand was clothe in blood.

Concern submerged inside me as I walked closer to him. I saw Liam chuck something behind me but I waved it off, thinking it was nothing. As I was leaning to help him up, he pushed me again. I tripped, clearly having no balance whatsoever.

As I was falling, my back hit something sharp and aching. I groaned in pain. Liam then appeared in front of me. He pulled his sword and it touched my neck.

"I win," he smirked, giving me a hand.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I took his hand and rubbed my back. I turned around to find what hit me and what I saw was a Lego piece. I picked it up and looked at Liam curiously.

"A freaking Lego?" I yelled, throwing it to the side.

Liam chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Lego hurts as hell. I thought it was pretty useful,"

I pursed my lips and pouted. How can I lose?

"Looks like I won the bet," Liam stated triumphal.

"Oh shut up. I swear with all my heart that wasn't fair. A Lego piece is not acceptable in the duel. Duels usually consist of swords not freaking Lego pieces. I would call a disqualification right there. That was totally not fa-" I was then cut off with a pair of soft lips.

This took me by surprise but I kissed back nonetheless. I willingly wrapped my arm around Liam's neck and twirled his hair and around my finger. I pushed his head closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled in between the kiss.

Liam then pulled back and grinned at me. "I win…girlfriend." He winked at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I ordered him before kissing him once more. I then stopped and grinned at him. "Boyfriend."

* * *

**And poof. Two couples were formed. Lielle…freaking canon in this story at least. **

**Well, freaking Johanna decides to go to a Gala leaving me with her chapter. **

**Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Review, this story is great, please?**

**Signing out **–The Ninja Assassin, Zombie Hunter, Hades' daughter-** Razel**(Lightning-AND'Death)** Whooosh! **


	14. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I claim I don't own in earlier chapters.

****** Hanna's POV *******

And in that moment, I swear...

It was Tuesday.

Infinity is too mainstream... Or at least, that's what Axel said.

Ever since Harry and I started dating two weeks back, I think people have started to notice me.

And not in a very good way.

The Aphrodite girls have made looks at me, and I know that they say things about me. I know "fat", "stupid", "ugly" and "monster" have been some of the words that have been passed along around the camp, thinking that people like me have like, no hearing skills at all. Well, sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems as if they are very wrong, yes? And for their dang information, I can hear. How else could I memorize Eminem raps without being able to listen them, eh?

When I told Axel about the "Hanna + Harry" thing, she had this smug look on her face that said something along the lines of "I knew it."

So... anyways, I'm not the deepest sleeper, because when I was on the road with Brielle and Axel, I had the 11pm to 4am watch shift, so I was used to a lack of sleep. One morning, I am awake in the Hecate cabin, reading a collection of Sherlock Holmes mysteries. I can't call the cabin my own or my "second home" or whatever. I'm not even claimed, but Lou is calling me her sister so often, I am almost starting to believe that I am.

I checked the time that read 5:46 am. What better time to pick up a book before-

"GOOD MORNING HANNA! TIME TO GET YOUR A-" Axel emerged from the porch. Good grief, she has no respect for the fine art of knocking.

"I'm awake Axel." I moaned, and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I bundled up the locks in a ponytail.

"Good because I heard your boyfriend is waiting for you." She scoffed at the word boyfriend.

"At this time in the morning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. We've only been dating two weeks, and so far, no spark, nothing! And the movies are all like "you'll fall in love at midnight and make out and be hopelessly in love and nothing's gonna tear you apart..." bla bla bla. What's that word Axel would use to describe it? Oh, yeah. Bullshit. God, swearing is horrible.

"You know, you are very lucky I wasn't around when he asked you out. You are far too young to date!" She chastised loudly, making Lou Ellen stir in her sleep.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Axel!" I screeched -in a whispering manner- "You're going to wake up Lou Ellen!"

Axel pursed her lips and had an I-don't-care attitude written all over her face.

"And, I'm turning 15 in a few months, so I don't see what piece of information is illegal here." I retorted in my defence.

"There is a freaking five-year age difference there, Hanna!" She complained. "I don't think a normal, responsible person would let you date someone five years older than the other person!"

"Yes, but you are not responsible!" I stood up and pointed at her.

Axel dramatically was taken aback by my comment and threw in "How the hades am I not responsible?"

"You allowed me to fire a gun at twelve!" I told her.

"One of my best moments..." She said quietly. "But you needed to protect yourself!" She picked up her voice.

"There was no one around! There was no one I needed to hurt!"

"There was a monster right behind you!" Her face turning red with rage.

"Yeah but you could have done it! Killed it yourself! I don't like killing people, Axel. People, or things." I looked at her as she stepped closer to me.

Her features grew soft but her words told me otherwise.

"Remember what happened when we fought something together? Your weakness that the breenas? How you started over thinking things again? We can't have that. When we are fighting together, we can't have _anyone _second guessing. So we _have _to focus and show no-one mercy." She scolded.

"That's the problem Axel. It doesn't feel right killing something. I can't kill a person or thing!" I explained to her with sadness in my voice. "And I don't care if that makes me weak, or a wimp, or _whatever _people would call me."

Axel frowned and shook her head. "Remember when you asked me if you could go to church?"

I nod, because I do. Last year, I asked to go to a catholic school. We were no longer on the run, and we had an apartment for the three of us, which was really close to a school. I enrolled, took a religion class and I asked to go to church.

"The sixth commandment says that I should not kill, so I will not." I told her, reciting it.

"But _you _are a _Greek_. Greeks have more than one god. We have gods for everything. People who believe in God have only one God, that they trust in everything." Axel told me.

"I know," I shot back, almost getting angry. "But when a person believes in _one _God, no matter what you call Him, it makes it _so _much easier. You don't have to remember so many names of gods and what they rule over."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I exhaled. Axel, who was taken aback by my comment, dramatically crossed her legs as she sat down, propping her elbow on her knee and put her head in her hand.

"Hanna, you need to think about this from a Greek perspective. We know that the Greek gods are real, because they are our _parents_," She dragged the word. "So, we have to decide which God is real. The Greeks, or the Christian god."

"I'm fourteen. I don't need to talk about that stuff right now. Lower your voice, gods! Lou Ellen's gonna-"

"I'm up! Where's the fire! Wait- what's she doing here?" Lou Ellen asked groggily, pointing at Axel.

"Oh, Lou, this is Axel. She's one of my best friends." I told her.

"As long as it's okay with you that she's here, it's okay with me." Lou nodded and checked her iHome that was on her bedside table. "Breakfast in a half hour. You coming?"

Axel looked at me. She knew I didn't eat much. It's not a problem really, and I'm _**not** _starving myself, okay? "No, Lou. I'll pass. Maybe, lunch?"

"Yeah. Lunch." She pulled a pillow over her head and made herself a burrito out of her blue blankets.

"You know you're gonna have to eat eventually, right?" Axel questioned.

"I did. Yesterday at dinner. I don't need that much, alright? How the horseradish did we get from God to this?" I asked.

"No idea, and I don't care. Hanna, we have to go." And she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the comfort of my cabin. Lovely.

* * *

****** Percy's POV ******

"Get real," I said to Zayn . "We all know that Donatello is the _best _teenage mutant ninja turtle of all time."

"Wrong, Percy. It's Michelangelo all the way." Zayn looked at me like I was stupid. "Mikey is the most creative one out of all four of them."

"Or, you're all idiots and don't realise that at the age of nineteen and twenty you should not be discussing which mutant ninja turtle is better." Someone said, wand took a seat beside me.

"Honestly," the girl shook her head.

"Do I know you?" Zayn looked over at her quizzically, long enjoying her sudden closeness.

"No. Obviously_." _she rolled her eyes. "Kathryn. Queen of everything awesome."

"That's. self pro claiming title." I muttered as I looked at her, attempting to see if I could remember her at all.

She had dark brown hair that was slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair, and her tan skin matched the colour of an acorn.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said, and I looked away in embarrassment.

"And why does it just so happen that you decide to barge into our conversation?" Zayn asked, obviously getting annoyed at the intruder.

"I don't know, actually. But now that I'm here, you have the opportunity to inspect my awesomeness." Kathryn said.

"What awesomeness?" Zayn asked and I made an "oooohhhh" noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister Malik, but I think you need some glasses or something because _clearly _you are blind." She remarked, and put on her best poker-face.

"Really? Because last time I checked, spies are awesome. Are you a spy?" Zayn asked.

"What do spies have to do with awesomeness?"

"Is 007 a spy?" Zayn asked, adding heat to the fight.

"Yeah." she rolled her eyes.

"Point proven." Zayn said and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm lost. What the absolute hades you are talking about?" I asked, stating my confusion.

"Don't worry Perce. Not even the best of us understand." Harry had entered the mess hall with Liam and Brielle trailing behind him.

The three of them took a seat beside me and Harry asked "Anyone see Hanna around?"

We all shook our heads, except for Brielle who said "She doesn't do breakfast. Or lunch."

"So what, she's on a food hiatus or something?" I heard Thalia ask as she came with Nico and to sit beside Zayn.

"Not really," Brielle said as a matter of fact. "She just doesn't like breakfast."

"Then how's she so energetic all the time?" Nico asked. "Yesterday I chased her around the armoury seven times until I had to stop for a breath."

"I say she's got some stash of sweets hidden in her cabin." Louis said, as he walked in and sat on the opposite side of Zayn.

"Or she just asks Lou Ellen to brew up something that can make her not hungry for twenty-four hours straight." Liam suggested.

"Or maybe you should just stop guessing because talking about someone's eating habitats just aren't polite." Piper had appeared with Jason and Leo, and sat down next to Nico.

"Sorry," we all chorused.

"YOU GUYS! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?"

I saw Axel run over to us and put her hands on the table and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"What?" Some of us asked.

"Brace yourselves boys and girls, for the saddest information of your entire lives." she took a seat beside Leo.

"We're ready."

"MCR BROKE UP!" Axel sobbed, suddenly her control breaking.

"WHAT!?" Thalia, Nico, Zayn, Leo, Kathryn and I screamed.

"Last Friday TMZ reported that they broke up and then ya-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"This is the saddest thing that's ever happened in my life!" Thalia cried, becoming very emotional.

"Even worse then being turned into a tree?" Nico asked.

"I stand corrected." she responded.

"We need a. MCR memorial song." Axel said, pulling herself together and standing up. "In memory of one the the greatest bands on earth, meet me at the amphitheatre in two minutes."

And she ran off.

Two minutes later, Axel, Brielle, Kathryn, Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Piper, Leo, Jason, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I were in the amphitheatre with a couple dozen depressed Killjoys.

"Welcome, fellow Killjoys, to one of the final get togethers in memory of one of the best bands on earth, My Chemical Romance. We are the MCRMY." Axel said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can not destroy us." Everyone chanted.

"We will sing the song of our people. Welcome to the Black Parade." And the piano began to play.

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned. He said will you defeat them. Your demons and all the non- believers. The plans that they have made." And we continued the song, in perfect harmony.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his chambers, Thanatos was not pleased. The boy was not co-operating as he had hoped. But then again, who does?

"Call the subject in." He commanded to the servant who stood by his doorway. Shortly, Aidan appeared.

"I am giving you one more chance, boy. Tell me where your sister is and I'll set you free." Thanatos bargained with his captive.

"No. If I tell you-" But Aidan did not conclude his sentence because he was abruptly shoved to the ground.

"Then I have no other choice."

Anyone would describe this as "supernatural." Thanatos had made his body into a black cloud of air. It swarmed around Aidan and just when he opened his mouth to scream, Thanatos' spirit went into his mouth.

Aidan Turner was now possessed.

And now he will do the will of Thanatos.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue writing you guys. **

**If less than five people review, then the story ends here. **

**Song- Welcome To The Black Parade, MCR. **


	15. The Mishapocalypse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction, anything PJO or HoO, or Aidan Turner.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

****** Liam's POV ******

I was shaken awake this morning, at around six am, by a very agitated Louis Tomlinson.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I got claimed last night." He whispered, looking worried.

"Why do I get the feeling that you think that's a bad thing?"

"Come with me." I grabbed a big, grey shirt from underneath my bunk and pulled it over my head, and pulled on some sweatpants.

Once outside, Louis looked even more scared than before. "Claimed," he said.

"Woah, congrats bro. Who's your mom... or dad?" I asked.

"Zeus." He whispered, so quietly so that only I could hear.

"Oh my gods Lou! That's great!" I exclaimed, so happy for my friend.

"And that leaves Niall and you." He said, "And Hanna."

I slung my arm over his shoulder and we began to walk towards the stables. "So, what's so bad about being a son of Zeus?"

"I heard Zeus' sons are-" He looked around, making sure that we are not being watched. "_cursed__._"

Lou looked thunderstruck as he spat out the word. Cursed? Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Cursed? Heck, no. "Why would you think that?"

"Rumors," He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Rumors." He stated again.

"Yeah, I know. I got that, but, what about rumors?" I asked, attempting to clarify.

"Remember Jason?" He asked.

"The one that's dating Piper?" I asked.

Nodding, he said "That's the one."

"What about him?" I asked. Dang I ask a lot of questions.

"Jason, he... got his memory taken away by Hera." He stated.

"Hera?" Why would the goddess of all gods do something like that to a guy like Jason. "Didn't the same thing happen to Percy?"

"I-" Louis began, but was cut off by Hanna running towards us. When she finally got to where we were standing, she screamed "IT'S THE MISHAPOCALYPSE! EVERYONE RUN! HIDE! GET YOUR LAPTOPS!"

I mouthed "What the hell?" to Louis, but he just shrugged.

"What?" I asked out-loud.

"Nothing." She said sadly. "Okay, that was your six AM newsflash."

"Why're you up at six AM?" Louis asked.

"Because that's the normal wake up time." She stated. "And you?"

"Louis got claimed." I said to her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Zeus."

She nodded in understanding and patted Louis on the back. "Good job, bro. Maybe it'll be you next, Liam."

"Or you." I told her.

"Weeeellll, probably not. It appears as if mom or dad don't really like me."

"It's not that they don't like you, it's just that- well... I don't know, maybe- well... never mind." Louis stumbled for words, not really knowing what to say.

Hanna and Louis were deep into conversation about something, so I left. Louis got claimed. Good for him, he can now move out of Hermes' cabin and be with Jason and Thalia.

The Hermes cabin isn't bad. I'm personally not in a rush to move out. There's about 15 other kids in there, but I can kind of tell where all of the other unclaimed kids belong. First off, Brielle. _Obviously _she's an Ares kid. She's violent... no. Wrong word. 'Overly angry at times' she puts it. And she's all into the hard-rock thing.

Or maybe she gets that from Axel.

Brielle is different. Let me tell you that. She's the type of person who can name all the Black Sabbath albums, and is a massive Guns N' Roses fan. She says that she grew up listening to that stuff, and that it's the best thing ever.

But, in my opinion, it's just another opportunity to blow your eardrums out.

I found myself walking towards the cabin Hanna was staying in, when I heard someone call my name. I made a 180 and saw Annabeth running up to me.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine?" Making sure I was answering the question right.

"Congratulations on what happened last night." Annabeth shook my hand, rapidly.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Conner just told me." Still confused.

"Told you what?"

"That you got claimed!"

* * *

****** Jason's POV ******

I had to opt out of capture the flag today, to invite Louis into the cabin.

It was fun, Louis is a nice guy. He walked into the cabin, holding a small, black suitcase. It

was only half full, so for a superstar, he packs light.

My mouth quivered into a small smile, nodding at me my new sibling.

I propped myself on a stool. Louis started unpacking his back and laid his clothes on Thalia's bed. He then looked at me, rubbing the nook of his neck awkwardly.

"Soooo," He dragged his words "Which bed do I take?"

I shrugged and pointed to the abandoned one further at the back. Louis nodded and bundled the piles of clothes in his hand and hauled it to his room. I trailed behind him, grabbing his duffel bag. I tossed it on his bed.

The room seemed like any ordinary room in this cabin. the walls were coated with different shades of blue but was similar to each other due to its electrifying look. The curtains draped to the oak floors. The light seems to be radiating from every corner, flames flickering at the top. The king size bed was overly filled with pillows, I think Piper went a little carried away.

"Here, let me help you," I gave my brother a small smile, assisting him with packing.

I grabbed a pile and put it in the drawer.

"We the only one here?" Louis asked, while putting socks in the cabinet.

"Nope," I replied "Thals is here too, other than that. That's it."

Louis blinked. "I've heard some of the myths, shouldn't there be more...?"

I chuckled, grinning slightly bigger than I intended to. "No," I said in between my laughter "Baby making stopped for Zeus for now..."

Louis nodded his head slowly, disgust sprayed on his face. "Wow," He breathe, trying to process all the information.

I shrugged, nodding my head acknowledgingly. "Yep, pretty weird to think your dad that way" I pointed out, teasingly.

"Done!" Louis announced, laying on the bed, relaxed.

The door then whipped open like the wind and in came my sister. Thalia had her hair bundled up in a very messy ponytail but it seemed to suit her. She had ragged grey jeans, black splatter paint inching towards her side. Her feet were complemented by gladiator sandals. Thalia had a Green Day shirt on her, the face of Billie Joe in front. Her eyes were normally framed with heavy coats of eyeliner, contradicting from a raccoon.

"Hey," I called out to Thalia who seemed to jogging towards us.

She gave me a lopsided smile and gave Louis a nod. "Hey, bro," She winked at him, chuckling at Louis' embarrassed look.

"Hello," He mumbled meekly, looking down. Thalia rolled her eyes and smirked. She sat on the bed beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Cheer up big bro," She smiled cheekily at him. I tried to stop myself from bursting out laugh from my sister's weird new personality.

Louis looked at her with disgust and tried to wiggle from her grasp but all she did was held onto him tighter.

"Don't worry about it too much," Thalia cooed, using hand gestures "Just because Jason and I are actually siblings doesn't mean you aren't"

I nodded, sitting on the chair with the back facing me.

"You're part of the family," Thalia smiled as Louis sighed in relief "But we have some rules" She added menacingly.

Louis pursed his lips, slight fear flickering in his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle, causing Thalia to glare at me. "As I was saying," She shot me a look before continuing "The rules!" She clasped her hands, grinning broadly.

I shook my head in disappointment, teasingly of course.

"I call dibs on the washroom, I don't cook therefore you cook for me, do not hurt me or I will hurt you more, do not insult me or you're digging your own grave," Thalia began, all seriousness gathered up on her face.

Louis sighed again in annoyance and frustration "And I'm stuck with you."

I chuckled, grinning at him. Thalia both glared at us, pouting "Boys," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Is that clear?" She pressed on, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Louis replied to her before whispering to me "I don't know what Nico sees in her," He breathe teasingly.

Thalia faked her glare but with her bright crimson cheeks, it's hard to take her seriously. "You are really bad at whispering," She mumbled.

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You are officially part of the family."

* * *

We were all sitting down by the sea shore.

"And she just laughed at me!" Hanna explained her strony, people laughing.

"You have some," Thalia hesitated "pretty wild past..."

Hanna nodded, laughing. "Mostly because Axel is with me most of the time."

Nico furrowed his eyebrow, looking side to side. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Or Brielle," Liam pipped in, worry was evident in his features.

"Axel's probably slaying some dummies or doing some crazy shit," Zayn shrugged, leaning on his hands.

"And Brielle is probably with her cabin, practicing her fighting skills," Hanna added nonchalant.

I shrugged, nodding along with Zayn and Hanna's answer.

My eyes then wandered to the sea, due to my attention span. Even though I am Jupiter's child, it never seizes to amaze me of the beauty of the sea. It's just so calm and nourishing. It's amazing to think how that one substance saves so many lives. All the sky ever did was being there for someone to stare at, making shapes out of, storms and such. Now that I'm thinking, the sky gives the ocean water, despite the fact that Jupiter framed Neptune for trying to steal his position many times, he still helps his brother make his territory equally as beautiful as his.

The sky was draped in a sky blue turning to midnight blue curtain as the sun begins to peer down. It made the lake shimmer brighter, able to see our reflections. You can see some fauns chasing one another, playing the reeds which I pray they are good at. Thank the gods we're far from them or my ears will burst into pain.

"So," Thalia clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention "We've got a new addition to the clan," She indicated at Louis who just stared at the camp fire. Thalia nudged him to look up and all he did was nod at everyone.

"New addition to the-"

"Jupiter" I interrupted my sister, her glaring at me.

"No, Zeus cabin." She pressed on, glaring at me still.

"So what is it?" Annabeth asked "Who got claimed?"

"Well!" Percy began, dramatically "I'm a Poseidon, Annabeth's an Athena, Thals a Zeus, Nico is a Hades..."

"Harry is a Poseidon," Hanna interrupted.

"Louis is a Zeus," Thalia followed her example "Zayn is an Aphrodite..."

"So that leaves Hanna, Niall and Liam," Nico clarified.

Annabeth raised her finger, ready to correct him. "Actually, Connor told me that Liam-"

As people seems to be copying each other, Axel came running towards us. She looked different. she had her mascara or was it eyeliner spreading around her eyes. Axel had her hair messed up, looking completely untamed. She had rapid tears streaming down her face. Her shirt and jeans were tattered with rips and sweat was coating it as well has her forehead.

I gave her a questioning look as did every one.

She looked at each and everyone of us, pain and hurt peering through her eyes. She closed her eyes and sucked in a hitched breath.

"Brielle got kidnapped."

* * *

**5 more you guys? Please? That's it. Thanks dudes. Be awesome!**


	16. White Walls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Direction, anything under the PJO field or Aidan Turner.

****** Liam's POV ******

Has it ever occurred to you that you pay more attention to things that don't matter when something happens to you? Has it ever?

You don't really realize what happened to you after you I guess, put it to rest. When you go to sleep, you begin to think about everything that had happened that day.

To some people, they don't mind it. Over thinking things. Running through everything that had happened to you, on that day, where the world had taken everything away, and you don't know what to do about it. You want to get up, take a world trip, looking for that one, single person. But, the only thing you find yourself capable of standing there, or sitting there, in shock.

And that's what happened everyday.

To me.

For an entire week.

I that's all I did, in that time. Other than stare at a wall.

But I wasn't alone.

Hanna was there with me, the whole way. So was Axel.

I could tell Hanna was emotionally unstable, like I was.

She didn't drink her tea. She never said hello to anyone. She paced back and forth in her cabin, making minimal conversation with Axel, no one else.

Harry, who missed talkative Hanna, ran into my cabin.

"LIAAAAMMMMM!" He sat cross legged on the floor.

After I didn't respond, he said my name again. "LIAM!" Okay, more like screamed it.

"LI-" he was about to complete my name when I yelled "WHAT!"

"Gods dude, sorry." He said and I frowned.

"Sorry, Harry. What's up." I asked sadly.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked as I shot an annoyed look at him. "Oh, right. Her."

"ONE WEEK!" I finally let out my anger. "ONE WEEK. THERE HAS BEEN NO SIGN OF CONTACT. NO RANSOM NOTE. NOTHING! SOMEONE HAS BRIELLE AND I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO FIND THEM AND HUNT THEM DOWN!"

* * *

"So what's the game plan?" Axel asked as she put her arm around Hanna.

We had all piled into Hecate's cabin, because we knew Hanna was not going to come out anytime soon.

"We check the cabin she was last in."

"The harpies have already done that, Liam." Niall told me.

"They missed something." I told them.

"How do you know? The cabin has been boarded off for all campers since she got abducted." Zayn told me.

"My brother has a point," Annabeth said, taking my side. "Her captors must have taken something. Or left something. If they took her, it wouldn't be to kill her. We all know that. They might have left a ransom note or something. We will be able to find her, some way."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"They did." A quiet voice said. "I checked." Hanna spoke in a bare whisper, her voice hoarse for keeping it in for so long.

"You checked?" Harry asked, sitting on her other side, and rubbed circles in her back.

"Yeah. They left this." She went off her bed, reached underneath and pulled out a book.

"They left a book?" Zayn asked.

"It's what's inside the book that counts." She quoted.

"Good motto to live by. Now open the book." Axel commanded.

"I found it under her bed sheets." She opened the book and she catches a white piece of paper before it falls to the ground. "When we played hide and seek in our apartment on a rainy day, Brielle hid under her blankets."

She handed the slip of paper to Axel, who read it, folded it in half and passed it to Harry, who did the same as the paper went around the circle.

_Secrets that must never be told_

_That may be less than a minute old_

_Misery and pain distraught_

_We work to find a way_

_To get all of the secrets out_

_We keep her another day_

******* Annabeth's POV ******

The note was written in quick handwriting, and rather angrily, because occasionally, the words went through the paper, as did the pen.

Looking around at my friends pale faces, I knew we all knew the same thing.

"We need to go find her." Percy said.

"We don't have an address." Zayn told him, putting his head in his hands.

"Check the back." Hanna whispered.

"Pennsylvania?" Harry asked as he read it.

"What about Pennsylvania?" Niall asked curiously.

"It's a mental hospital." He said, as Hanna began to speak.

"This mental hospital, is in fact, the oldest mental hospital in America. It housed the first female serial killer as they were trying to figure out what happened to her."

"Brielle is hidden there?" Liam asked, his face drained of all of its blood.

"Not hidden. Captured. Tortured, maybe." Hanna said.

"That makes everything better." Nico sassed.

Harry shot him an angry look and Nico backed away.

"What I'm saying is, it was also a prison. And a prison in the early nineteenth century means that there were deaths on sight." Hanna stated, factually.

"And..." Axel urged Hanna forward.

"And, the person who took her would have taken her there, presumably to torture her, maybe-" She paused, took a deep breath and started over.

"She's in a half prison, half mental hospital, made in the 1800s and shut down in the 1900s. It was shut down for a reason, and I did my research and found out about its illegal actions towards it's inmates. Due to multiple deaths, and suicides."

"So what is it now?" Niall asked in curiosity.

"It's a medical school." Hanna told him.

"So whoever took her, is keeping her in a medical school?" Niall asked, confused.

"No. Underneath the new and improved parts is the original base, that has been untouched." Hanna sped through the facts. "So now we have to find a way-"

Zayn cut her off. "Why there though?"

"Spirits." She answered quickly. "The spirits of the dead are still floating around in there. Naturally, the kidnapper we are looking for has control over them, which narrows down our options greatly."

"To which people?" Liam asked, looking straight into Hanna's eyes.

"I'm thinking a god of some kind." Hanna said.

"Hades?" I offered. "Or..."

"Thanatos." Everyone said in union.

* * *

**So... sorry for the filler. **

**Again.**

**Well, I wrote another story... called Parallel Lines. It's a BBC Sherlock if anyone is interested. **

**Yeah.**

**Have a nice day. **

**Oh, and... don't practice German speeches last minute.**

**That's a good tip. **

**I say it based on experience. **

**-Johanna**


	17. Wanted Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, blah, blah, and blah...**

* * *

**Janus**

**Chapter Seventeen: **Wanted Spirits

******Axel's POV******

"Alright," Nico announced, reading from his laptop "Pennsylvania Hospital, that would be less than a four hour drive."

"But why would Thanatos do this?" I asked out loud, my eyebrows knotted together.

It's quite peculiar. Think about it, Thanatos is a minor god, not really capable of doing something drastic. He has a simple job, just judging people. It makes no sense why he would capture Brielle. From every show I've watched, he's suppose to have a motive but there's no reasonable one I can think of.

Nico shrugged, his eyes glued shut to the screen "He always had a thing with dad. He despised him, holding a grudge on him,"

"He doesn't like being under control by the biggest boss," Nico continued, his hands rapidly typing fast "That could be his motive, a payback for dad."

"But why Brielle? It would make much more sense if he went after you or me." I explained, sighing.

"ENOUGH!" Liam, who had stayed quiet throughout the news of Brielle. His eyes were bloodshot red and weary. His hair was messed up, reflecting on his face.

"I am not risking any chances." Liam continued sternly, his face emotionless. "We are trying every possibility, even if it's redundant, we're finding Brielle."

Hanna blinked, scratching her neck. "Alright," she broke the silence after Liam's explosion. "I guess PA is the right place to start.

Liam buried his face in his hands and starting shaking, isolating himself from everyone else.

"One question," Niall piped in, all heads swiveled to his direction. "Who's going to go?"

"Well-" Annabeth began but was interrupted by an upset Liam.

"I'm going, that's for sure." He declared, a grim look on his face, his lips barely cracking any light nor smile.

"If he can decide on his own," I pointed at Liam, crossed my arms "I'm going, Hanna is too. Brielle is like our sister, we need her."

Hanna nodded and gave me a teary smile, still weary from Brielle's disappearance.

"I'll go," Leo's husky voiced piped in "I'll provide transportation."

Harry linked arms with Hanna and gave her a lopsided smile "Sign me up"

"I'm going" Percy announced after Annabeth forced him to do that.

Jason opened his mouth like a fish before speaking. "I think I'll do this," Jason breathe "I've passed by that hospital before..."

Alright.

Mission(s): 1. Survive the 2 hour drive to pa, I mean PA. 2. Rescue Brielle. 3. Eat Nutella.

* * *

I walked to my room, my cabin still filled with my friends, to get ready to pack. We leave at dawn, much to my annoyance.

A mental Institution. Reminds me of an Asylum...hm, kickass...we get to kick some ass.

Though the strict plan is to save Brielle and run the hell out of there, I'm not willing to do that without a fight. I need to track down the person behind all this, the apparent mastermind.

As I was making a turn to my room, I noticed Jason and Piper were in the room next to mine, which just happens to be Nico's. Oh, he's not going to like he's future husband in law in his room with his girlfriend.

A devilish grin sneaked up on my face as I tiptoed to Nico's room. My plan was to scare the living shit out of them but something blocked my plans.

"I'm sorry Pipes," Jason cooed, holding Piper's waist.

I raised my eyebrow and leaned back on the wall, leaning in more. Don't judge, I have a short attention span and it is my job to fulfill my dream of being a spy; ninja; zombie hunter; ruler of the word.

"I'm really going to miss you in this trip," Piper whispered, as she planted a kiss on Jason's forehead.

"I'll IM you," Jason vowed, sounding like a lovesick puppy.

Ugh. Pass me a garbage can and let me just cuddle up in a corner and barf.

"Promise," Piper giggled, burying her face in his hair. "Take care of yourself."

"It's me Pipes, I'll do my best," Jason cracked a grin, playing with a loose strand on Piper's choppy brown hair.

"It's a mental hospital...it's dangerous Jase," Piper shut her eyes closed, cracking in her sentence. "I don't want to lose you."

"Shh," Jason pacified his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. "I'll be there for you...always."

Jason then tilted Piper's face and cupped her chin in his hand, drawing her face closer to his. He brought his lips to hers and embraced Piper's hips. She played with his hair, wrapping a loose arm around his neck, drawing him closer.

Oookay. PDA, much.

I took his time to walk away, stealthy mode, and head to my room.

* * *

Leo started the van.

The gang wanted to go old school and decided to go on some road trip. 4 hours stuck in a claustrophobic car, save me, please.

"How about we do something to slow down time?" Leo suggested, looking at the road. The van went to an abrupt stop, sending all glares at Leo who just chuckled nervously.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round..." Percy began.

"Round and round, round and round." Leo and Hanna chimed in.

"All through the town." Liam and Harry harmonized as I rolled my eyes.

"The doors on the bus go open and shut, open and shut, open and shut." I decided to join in, using hand motions while singing.

"ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!" We all sang, rather obnoxiously, together.

When Leo stopped at a light, I climbed towards the front where Hanna was sitting. Her figure took up half the seat, so I took the other half.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I whispered in her ear, loud enough for the others to think we were up to something.

"What stuff?" Liam asked, clearly buying our joke.

"You didn't bring anything illegal, did you Axel?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you always think it was me, eh? It's not always me who does badass things." I said like a boss.

"'Cause Hanna wouldn't." Harry stated.

"What? Mister Styles, I most certainly would!" Hanna complained to her boyfriend.

"If you say 'I most certainly would,' the worst thing you could do is knock down a vase." Leo commented and laughed as he continued along the road.

"And then you wouldn't say sorry." Jason laughed.

"Why would I knock down a vase and not put it back, or clean it up or- oh." Hanna looked down.

The entire car just erupted in laughter, Hanna included.

"So what is 'the stuff?" Liam asked.

"Albums." I told him, and Hanna went pale.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"I brought the two One Direction albums with me." She smiled shyly.

"Oh, right." I turned towards the curly and buzz cut kids in the back. "Yo, you mind listing to some of your own music?"

"As long as you don't mind us singing along." Harry smiled a very toothy smile.

"I swear Han, your boyfriend is the most naïve person in existence." I whispered to her.

"Let's start with P!nk, shall we?" And Hanna popped in The Truth About Love.

I'll admit I was humming along to a few songs. When "Just Give Me A Reason" played, the car exploded in dramatic singing.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love AGAIN!" We serenaded.

We ran through seven albums until we has to pull into a motel and stay the night. After a we had been through, that night was pretty uneventful.

Hanna was jumping on top of me the next morning, so I hit her with a mint smelling pillow.

This time, we played my albums.

"EYE OF THE TIGER! IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT! RISIN' UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVALS!" We sang.

The road leading up to the hospital was paved in white gravel, and the actual building was pretty normal looking, you know... for something that was made in the 1800s. I was questioning if we had the right place when we hopped out of the car and stood, stretching my legs.

A pale white cloud filled the sky, leaving a pale tinge over the place. The orange-red brick wall was outlined by the white semi-pillars. The grass was mowed in dark-grass to light-grass fashion, with a statue of an army man with his sword pointed upward.

"This doesn't _look _like the type of place to hold a victim." Leo said, standing to my right.

"Nor," said Liam, "does it look like the type of place to hold mental patients. See the likeness?"

Hanna and Harry gave eachother a small smile.

"All right troups." I instructed. "Fall in!"

* * *

****** Harry's POV ******

I knew that something wasn't right about this place.

At first, I thought it was the fact that someone I knew was kidnapped in that building and that it was nearly impossible to get her out.

But, if Cas could take Dean out of hell, then we could rescue Brielle out of there, no problem.

I felt a tight grip on my hand. Recognizing it was Hanna, I looked up at her face and say that her lower lip was quivering.

I turned to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"We will do this, you know. We'll get her out."

"I know." She whispered.

"Then why do you look like that, huh?" I asked, getting worried.

"It's an old mental hospital." She told me, silently.

"It is. And we're going in there and rescuing Brielle and taking her back to Camp Half- Blood."

"And what if all of us don't make it? What if she's not in there? What if she is and there are spirits that are protecting her, making sure she does not escape? What if-" But I cut her off, with a small kiss.

That always works, right?

Well...

It does in the movies.

Hanna was still not convinced, but I told her, "We'll make it."

And I took her and and we went inside the hospital.

And, though I didn't show it...

I was scared shitless.

* * *

No one was in the hospital when the six of them went inside. The lights were out, so they relied sourly on the low light that reflected off the windows.

They went down multiple flights of stairs until they reached a locked door. Hanna took out a paper clip and fiddled with the lock, causing it to open.

They piled through in single file order.

In the centre of the room, chained to a chair, with green mist swirling around her, was the captive.

Their objective.

But she was not the only.

"Aidan?"

* * *

**Hello! So...**

**I wrote a Sherlock if any of you are interested called Parallel Lines...**

**R&R, thanks!**

**::Johanna**


	18. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: **I doth not own any part of PJO, HoO, One Direction or anything else like that.

Sorry.

* * *

****** Leo's POV ******

We were screwed. Like a screw.

Funny, cause screws -

Nevermind.

This whole trip was based on the sole fact that we all had hope that whoever took Brielle hadn't killed her yet.

So far, we were in the clear.

She looked tired and... Uh... Unconscious.

Make sense?

Liam, you could tell, was on the verge of crying, so Axel slapped his arm and whispered something like " get a fucking grip, man."

Hanna didn't look at Brielle. She just glared at Aidan, who spun on his heel and looked at us.

His blue eyes were no more. Black voids absorbed them.

He looked neat though, and _normal. _Ish.

If you could avoid the black cape that covered him, and the glowing chains that enveloped his wrists.

"Good evening, children." His voiced growled in a non-Aidan voice.

_Okay, wait. Stop. _

Oh, what the Hades do you want, Axel.

_My time to tell the story. _

No! We made a deal, Axel.

_Yeah, yeah. Deal, seal. Move the hell over. _

****** Axel's POV ******

Picking up from where Leo left off, I'll continue.

Aidan grinned at us, with an evil smirk that would send chills up _Obama's _spine.

"Aidan? What the hell?" Liam's voice broke.

"Hades boy, hades. But, soon enough, you won't be saying _hades. _Oh, no. Thanatos. The strongest god in all of Olympus!" Aidan projected.

Okay, cue mainstream lighting to crash at that exact second.

Harry and Hanna pulled each other close, for protection from this monster of a man who had possessed this person.

Not man.

_God_.

"No, when everything goes to plan, I will take it over. I'll split everyone and everything thing. Even _you two_." He shot a finger at Hanna and Harry.

"How threatening." I rolled my eyes. "Are you quite done here?"

"Axel..." Hanna warned, but it was too late.

Aidan had done some hand- magic thingy. Blue and green sparks flew from opposing sides of the dark room, soon forming into spirit like figures, that stood by his side.

"Now," Aidan said, "I am done."

With a snarl, he let his damn creatures loose on us. They multiplied by tens. We had a battle that we could not afford to lose. It was us against _at least _100 of them, and with Thanatos controlling Aidan, all hell was going to break loose.

The spirits turned to solid, firm figures that would actually hurt if they hit us. And we were f'd.

I felt Hanna's eyes on me and I looked over at her. Her eyes were filled with fear, her hands said the opposite.

"Attack." Aidan whispered.

And we began.

****** Annabeth's POV ******

I never liked staying at camp when something bad was going on. Percy and Leo needed my help. I wasn't sure about the others, but I was always there when those two needed my help. The really stupid thing was that when they needed my help, I didn't even offer. I didn't hide in the back seat, or cling onto them.

I just stood.

When I should have went.

"We need to contact them." Zayn paced across the room.

"We can't," I told him. "The messages won't work. If we tried, we'd just be wasting _drachmas_."

"Well, we can't just _stay _here! We have to do something!" Niall protested.

"Sometimes, the best thing in life is doing nothing." Dawn had appeared at our table and sat beside Zayn. "So, you guys are doing the right thing."

"And you?" Louis asked, "Are _you _doing the right thing?"

Dawn, who didn't like stupid questions like that, gave him a glare and said "No, I'm not."

"But, you're stuck here. Like the rest of us." Louis said, backing down slowly.

"No, Louis. I'm not stuck here. I'm going to save them." She stood up, tall.

"How are you gonna do that?" Niall asked.

"I'm going to go there. And save them." Dawn stated the obvious.

"How and why? They're good where they are." Zayn told her and patted her knee.

"No, they aren't. I'm going."

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Remember when the hunters of Artemis came last week? I want to join them. I'm 17, so I can. And, immortality seems cool. I'm going to become one of them."

"I was one of them," Thalia spoke up. "But, I quit."

"And why?" Dawn asked.

"Because I didn't want to be immortal." Thalia answered.

"And for me." Nico joked, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Well, _I _want to be immortal. And I have no one to love, so therefore, I am going to become a hunter." Dawn told her.

"But why go on the quest? You don't have to." Louis said.

"Initiation is different now. We need to go and succeed on a quest, and this is my time to shine." Dawn said.

"How're you gonna get there?" I asked.

"Somehow." And Dawn left.

****** Percy's POV ******

Aidan brought his full force army upon us when Dawn appeared out of nowhere. In a gust of wind and a flash of light, she stood there, off to the side and in a fighting stance. The first punch was directed at my shoulder, which I dodged. That got me into it, throwing punches, slaps and kicks in multiple directions.

I made eye contact with Hanna, who had moved being my opponents and looked at my waist. She raised an eyebrow as if to say "_did you bring the Riptide?"_

Did I?

I normally don't go anywhere without it, but today, I wasn't on my game.

Hanna reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen.

My pen?

My- oh.

She uncapped it and diagonally sliced the spirits in half, like butter. Their remains shimmered to dust and left the spot of which they just stood, hopefully not to come back ever again. She ran through the spot she had just created, towards me and handed me my sword.

"What are you going to use?" I whispered hoarsely and she held out her hands.

"You'll need something." I whispered as more marched towards us.

"Hanna!" Dawn screamed as another title wave of spirits crashed into the shore.

****** Dawn's POV ******

Not knowing what to do, I ran towards Hanna, wrapped my arms around her middle and ran in the opposite direction of the spirits. I then got up and stood as Hanna checked her pocket for something.

"Take this." I handed her a machete.

"That's not going to work." She told me.

"Will this?" I asked and held out a gun.

"Is it filled with silver bullets?" She asked loudly over the screams of the spirits filling the room.

"Yeah..." I answered. "I think."

"Can I have that?"She asked and took the gun from my hand and fired it at one of the spirits that were attacking Percy. The spirit went up in a cloud of ash.

"Yep, definitely silver." She approved, handing it back to me.

"No. You keep it." I took the bow I had perched on my back, and knocked my first arrow.

She nodded in understanding, accepting the gun and we parted ways.

I took the left wing, taking out spirits without them noticing, piles of ash scattered around the floor.

It wasn't until I logged an arrow into some spirit's head that they began to notice I was there. A couple of their heads turned my way, and floated towards me, some become their own spirit selves and sending spells my way.

I just broke rule number one of the Artemis Hunter's rules.

Make yourself unknown to the enemy.

****** Hanna's POV ******

I took a high route.

There was a high beam that I could easily reach if I jumped high enough.

From my perch up above, wearing pure black, I doubt anyone noticed me.

My gun was running low on bullets, and I had a couple hundred more monsters to kill.

Schön.

Axel was using her fists, using the S.I.N.G method of operation. S - the solar plexus. That place in the middle of the chest that feels like an equivalent to a heart attack when attacked. Step I, the instep. Stomp on the foot, genius. Allows you to be able to have the opponent slow down long enough to punch them in the nose, or crushing it so much with your palm that it breaks. Blood comes down as a distraction and then step G. It's Axel's favourite part. "On a man, the groin is the weakest part of them."

And it you suck at S.I. , sweep under the legs and, in this case, stab with a metal blade, please and thank you.

With Dawn here, we were killing more than we could have before.

This could work.

With everyone distracted, even Aidan, I had the perfect opportunity to get to Brielle.

I stuck against the walls, where no one could see me. Brielle was in the middle of the room, out in the middle of a chair with what appeared to be a protective boundary around her. How was i supposed to get through _that_?

Hecate.

I read up on her and listened to all the things Lou had told me about her.

Magic. Doing the impossible. That's that she does. Maybe she can help me out.

_Hecate. I hope you're there. _I prayed.

_Please help me with this. I am lost and at a tough barrier. Please give me the strength to do what is right and help people out along the way. _

_Amen. Is that how you conclude a Greek prayer?_

Just when I finished, I heard a voice invade my head.

**Hanna. Be safe. You know what you need to do. Your palm, Hanna. Use your palm. I've seen you study those books, quiz yourself and learn about what I do. Do it yourself. I believe in you. **

Was it her?

Trusting it was, I referred back to "Magic through the Ages."

_The one spell that is mandatory to unlock, unbewitch and to destroy any spell _

_performed by any wizard of whatever age, is the Unus ultimum t incantatores spell. _

_Hoc non est actualis incantatores _

I began the spell.

_Laudo autem vos vere vultus pro hac sursum _

I held out my hands.

_Non ego operor veneficus_

I shut my eyes.

_Sed nunc, id tincidunt dabo _

I layed my head back.

_Aperi extremo _

I was deep into the ritual now.

_Venationem quieta _

I quickly snapped my eyes open.

_Speculum _

I directed my hands at Brielle.

_Lux _

Bands of light came from them.

_Aliud _

_NATO _

_In faciem tuam _

_Quia cecidit vos _

The light had disappeared.

The protective seal that was encircling Brielle had now disappeared.

It was no longer in front of me.

_I was inside it. _

Of everything I did that night, I teleported.

If I was number five or something from the "Ì am Number Four" series, that would be a legacy, right?

Back to focus.

Brille had a 3" rope tied around her ankles and wrists and deep gashes on the sides of her head.

"Brielle." I whispered as I grabbed her shoulders and shook them.

_No, stupid. That's not going to work. _

Oh, shut up conscience.

_Rope, you idiot. Untie the rope. _

The great thing about having a swiss army knife is...

I used the nail file part of the knife and slit the rope. Brielle's body slumped into the chair and a low groan escaped her mouth and her eyes slowly fluttered open as I flicked her nose a couple of times.

"Brielle?" I asked shakily. "Hello?" I backed away a few centimeters.

"Mmmmm." Brielle mumbled.

"Bri?" I asked, leaning in and bending on one knee.

"Hanna?" Her eyes opened, her green orbs scanning my face, as if she couldn't believe I was _actually _there.

"Aidan... he's-" She started.

"I know. We know." I told her.

"We?" She asked. She clearly hadn't seen the others that were fighting the battle.

"Axel and me and others. Come on, we have to get out of here fast." I told her as a voice behind me said:

"Not so fast."

I whipped around to see Aidan and his godly features looming above me with his big spirit friends above me. Through the noise of the fighting, I could hear Liam say "Brielle! I'm here!"

"Liam?" She asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yes." I whispered as Aidan's army collected, circling around us.

"So, little miss Hanna. Thinking that you could possibly free your friend from my trap, huh?"

I decided to play an Axel. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, this is not going to work out so well, now will it?" He sneered.

"Wanna make a guarantee?" Axel leaped down from above and landed between Aidan and I.

Before Aidan could open his mouth to place his bet, I screamed as loud as possible, saying the words just as fast. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica!" I raised my hands and Aidan lit up like a light bulb and threw his arms back. The exorcism was working!

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

Aidan shrieked, and the room went dark.

* * *

**WHOOOO! 100 REVIEWS! THANKS!**

**-Johanna**


End file.
